Shadow in the Flame
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: *Sequel to Another Ninja!* It's sophomore year for our favorite ninjas and its sure to be just like last year. Battling monsters, destroying robots, and generally stopping the world from collapsing by the chaos of evil. The usual. But one day and one "chance" encounter changes everything and causes the year to spiral out of control…
1. A New Problem Surfaces…

Prologue

"You have failed me yet again, Sorcerer~" An eerily smooth voice said.

"I did not mean to. It was those foolish–!"

"YOU are the only fool here!" The Sorcerer flinched at the sudden fierceness of the voice. Whomever he was speaking with, they were definitely not friendly…or pleased with the current situation.

"A being as supposedly powerful as you was defeated by four teenage mortals! This is immensely shameful to all evil beings! I'm surprised you aren't hiding within that hood of yours!"

"B-but you must understand the power these children possess–" The Sorcerer cursed under his breath for stuttering.

"You have the powers you have for a _REASON_, Sorcerer! I suggest you use them…or else." The Sorcerer gulped nervously.

"Now, I'm aware that they have stopped you twice now in history. So if I want any work done, I'll have to do this myself. You are to follow any and every command I give from you, WORD FOR WORD, while my brilliant plan unfurls. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but–"

"Am I CLEAR, Sorcerer?"

"…of course."

"Good. Now it would be in your best interest to listen to me and do nothing to anger me. We know what happens when someone upsets me~" The ground where the Sorcerer stood shook violently and rocks crumbled onto his head, one particularly sharp stalactite falling into the center of the floor. "Don't we?~" The Sorcerer nodded and a silky, yet frightening, laugh filled the air, sending an icy cold feeling throughout the dungeon. A giant shadow that had attached to the wall came off, speeding up towards the main lobby of Norrisville High. A pair of menacing, all yellow eyes stared around in disgust at the decorated school. They were getting ready for another year and it sickened the shadow-like being that more useless mortals would fill the building.

"More imbeciles to worship the Ninja and his sidekicks." It muttered irritably, though a pure white smile formed on its face at the sight of the mosaic on the lobby floor. It was a large carp that held the one thing that kept the Sorcerer trapped and weakened. The Eye of Eternities. The malicious grin on the being widened and it set both hands on the stone, a small crack forming on the surface.

"Come along, dear. We have chaos to create~" The chilling laugh from before rumbled deeply throughout the building as a tiny wisp of orangey-yellow floated out of the Tengu Stone and curled up in the hands of the shadow. The laughter continued on, almost taunting whomever would try to fight against the being that faded out of sight as if it were never there.

_**I'm back with a sequel! Yay! I couldn't say no to everyone who requested it and I just want to thank you for saying my writings skills are good! It seriously made my day! :) I actually had a sequel planned I don't know when, but I didn't know if it would be wanted…and then you didn't want the pure awesomeness that is**_ **Another Ninja! _to end! So, here's your fabulous sequel! (YOU are the cheese!)_**


	2. Last Day of Summer

Chapter 1

"Cannonball!" Howard and Randy leaped into the water of the lake, creating a huge splash. Almost all of Norrisville High's students were at Lake LaRusso that hot day. School was scheduled to start the very next day and everyone was at the lake celebrating their last day of summer vacation.

"Be careful! My book was in danger of your cannonball!" Nomicon shouted from his shaded chair, holding a book close to his shirtless chest in an attempt to protect it.

"Lighten up, Nomi! We were aiming for a big cannonball! If it hits your book, then it means we were Bruce!" Howard laughed from the water, Randy swimming next to him.

"Be nicer to Nomi, okay? He doesn't want to ruin his skin or book, so let's let him." Lex chuckled from her own chair, sunglasses hiding her purple eyes.

"I'll let him, but what about you? The water's great!"

"I don't need you two dorks pulling me underwater."

"We won't do that, right Randy?"

"I promise we won't pull you under. I can't say anything about splashing though." Randy said, smiling up at Lex while silently pleading for her to swim with them.

"Still no."

"Why? It's not like you're tanning in a T-shirt and shorts!"

"First of all, it's warm lying in the sun with a soda next to me. Second, I don't like wearing a swimsuit around so many people…"

"That's it? What, is it a two piece?" Randy's face instantly became pink at the very thought of Lex in a bikini and he tried to push the thought aside.

"No." He breathed a tiny sigh of relief and looked back at Lex.

"Then c'mon! I promise that no one's going to look at you with me here!"

"Because Randy Cunningham is absolutely terrifying. That's sweet, but I don't want to."

"Lex!"

"No."

"Please Alexandria?"

"…no."

"PLEASE?!"

"Ugh, fine! But you are so buying me another soda after this. Nomi, can you be a pal and watch my sunglasses?"

"Gladly." Nomi smiled, Lex handing him her glasses before grabbing her bag and heading for the changing room.

"You just wanna see her in a bathing suit, don't you?" Howard asked with a sly smirk.

"No! T-that's not it at all!" _**(Sure it isn't Randy…sure. ㈴7)**_

"Mhm. Keep telling yourself that."

"S-shut up!" They got into a splashing contes immediately, their laughs and Nomi's filling the air along with the chatter of the other kids swimming and hanging out at the lakeside. Howard sent a wave of water at Randy, making him go underwater for a moment before returning to the surface and blushing at the person standing on the shore. Lex stood there in a turquoise one piece with dark blue lining. It was simple, but it was still enough to make Randy turn the color of the ripest tomato.

"I-I-I changed, h-happy?" Lex stammered, shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"N-not until you swim with us!"

"Fine…" Lex began walking away from them and Randy thought he'd said something. That is until she came running back and dived into the water with a splash that nearly got Nomi again. Lex resurfaced and shivered, pouting towards the boys.

"The water's great MY FOOT! It's freezing!" Lex said, splashing Howard and Randy in retaliation for tricking her.

"Hey, you believed us!" Howard chuckled.

"Nomi back us up!"

"It's Nomicon. How many times must I say it? I'm on Lex's side."

"Suck up~!"

"I am not! I just feel that you could've warned her beforehand!"

"Can you put that book in Lex's bag really quick?"

"Of course, wh–!" The second the book was in her bag, Nomi was hit with a wave of water. He stared at the laughing duo that was Randy and Howard before glaring and standing up.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh, but we did!"

"This means war!" Nomi ran to the water and jumped in, quickly shaking the water from his eyes and attacking them all with splashes. They all laughed and tried to fight back, leading Nomi to laugh along as well as they all tried to get someone to give up in their little water war.

"Stop Nomi!" Lex laughed, leaping at her friend to stop him.

"Not until I get an apology!" Nomi laughed back, aiming another attack at Howard and Randy.

"Sneak attack!" Nomi suddenly turned on Lex, throwing water in her face.

"You cheater! Randy, avenge me!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Randy attacked Nomi with the help of Howard and the battle continued on for who knows how long. All fun must end eventually, seeing as they got tired and sat on the edge of the dock and watched the setting sun.

"You all had to get me to join you…now it's still freezing." Lex shivered, wrapping her towel tighter around herself.

"I must agree, but you must admit, that WAS fun." Nomi said from the comforts of his towel hood.

"I know, but now I'm all cold! How is Howard not cold?!"

"Blubber is nature's jacket." Howard joked, though he had also covered up.

"Dude, you're not a walrus."

"As far as you know."

"Oh my gosh, my friend's a walrus."

"That sounds like the title of a bad sitcom."

"My friend's a walrus?"

"Yep."

"That was super random and a bit wonk."

"You're opinion. After all, you did believe me and Cunningham when we said the water was fine."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down Lex. We only have today and then school." Randy said lightly.

"Fine. Only 'cause you're giving me that stupid puppy look." Lex continued to pout, scooting closer to Randy and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Lex's pout gave way to a blush at Randy's words and she hid her face in her hands. Randy chuckled, blushing just as much as he put an arm around Lex's shoulder.

"Get a room!" Howard joked, embarrassing the lovely couple even more.

"HOWARD!"

"Sup kiddos! I need to take you guys home." They all turned to find Mordea standing with a beach bag slung over her shoulder and a tiny smile on her face.

"Do you have to?!" Lex whined childishly.

"Yes I do. If Randy would like to remove his hand from my sister, we can get going. We don't need coming over and seeing this cutesy moment, do we?"

"We certainly don't!" Lex stood up hurriedly, looking at Randy apologetically.

"He likes you, Randy, but he isn't boy friendly."

"I understand. Kinda." Randy grinned, standing up with everyone else and heading to Mordea's sleek crimson car.

"So, you four ready to be sophomores? It's better than being freshman, but still not easy."

"Of course we are! We fight robots and monsters on a daily basis during the school year!"

"It's not the same, Lex. Classes increase in difficulty and people like Bashford know you better. I mean, c'mon. We all know Bucky's still doomed."

"He's such a jerk. Why are you dating that doofus again?"

"H-he's not as bad as you think. He can have sweet moments."

"Example?"

"Example…I stopped him from hanging Bucky on the flag post on the last day of school!"

"You _do_ know he hung Julian up there instead, right?"

"…oops?"

"Mr. Bannister got him down, don't worry."

"Thanks goodness! Nothing happened other than that, right?"

"He didn't stank out, calm down. Trust me, the whole school would've known."

"True." They drove on in comfortable silence until they reached the suburbs.

"See you sophomores tomorrow!" Mordea waved as the boys all exited the car.

"See you, senior."

"Bye guys! I'll be seeing you in homeroom tomorrow morning!" Lex said before Mordea pulled into their own driveway. The sisters entered the house to see their dad sleeping peacefully on the couch, a broom from his cleaning that day still clutched in his hand.

"He must've been busy today." Lex observed, taking the broom and setting it in a closet.

"It's easier when no one's home. No one can mess up the perfection." Mordea chuckled, covering their dad with a blanket and kissing his forehead.

"We gotta let him sleep and you have to get to bed for sophomore year young lady!"

"But I'm not tired!"

"Upstairs, in the shower, then straight to bed!"

"Fine…" Lex followed Mordea's ordered before settling down and letting a sudden wave of drowsiness lull her to sleep.


	3. First Day, Sophomores

Chapter 2

Lex, Randy, and Howard all stood in front of Norrisville High, staring up at the building as their fellow students entered.

"Men, from this day forward, we are sophomores!"

"Woo!" They all walked into the building, holding their locker assignments in their hands.

"New freshman…" Lex looked worriedly at the new kids who were carrying huge backpacks and trying to find their homeroom.

"Bash is gonna have a fun year." Howard mumbled.

"Not if we catch him in the act. I don't stand around for that sort of thing and you guys of all people know that!"

"Just don't break your nose again, okay?" Randy chuckled.

"That was an entirely different situation! Let's not forget your black eye from my first day."

"…t-that's an entirely different situation!"

"Mhm. Believe what you wish. Oh! Here's my locker!" Lex rushed towards the thin, metal locker and entered the combination.

"Looks like we're neighbors!" Howard said, taking the locker next to Randy, which was across from Lex's own locker.

"This. Is awesome sauce. I swear the school partners us up for every single class and locker assignment." Lex stated, grabbing what she needed before shutting and locking the locker.

"To class! Onward, my friends!"

"Got it, 'boss'." The duo followed Lex to a class that had the door wide open with a bunch of other students filing in. They all entered the neat classroom with posters lining the walls and a bookcase covering one entire wall in the back of the room.

"I can already tell that whoever our teacher is, he's a neat freak." Lex muttered, taking a seat right next to the window. Randy and Howard followed, sitting in the two empty seats next to her. Right as they sat down, the teacher walked in and smiled at the class. He was quite tall and had neat blue-black hair and grey eyes behind a pair of huge, circular glasses.

"Good morning, new homeroom! My name is Mr. Forester! I may not seem like it, but I'm quite a strict teacher and do not tolerate any unacceptable behavior. Would the young lady in the back row please spit out her gum?" The whole class looked around as a girl continued chewing her gum, assuming the teacher was just joking. Until a yellow slip of paper flew onto her desk.

"You must meet me after class. You, yes _YOU_ next to her, will be meeting me after class too if you don't put that phone away." Mr. Forester continued smiling in a friendly manner as he looked pointedly at Heidi. She grumbled something before slipping the phone back in her pocket.

"Good! Now, let's get started with this, shall we?"

*Later, in the cafeteria*

"I'm exhausted." Lex mumbled, letting her head fall onto the light blue table.

"Why? They didn't give us any work or anything." Randy asked.

"I know, but don't teachers think today is pointless? I mean, all we do is introduce ourselves and such until class is over. We all know each other and we'll forget everything the teachers told us today, so there's no point."

"…true, but it's the first day."

"No excuse. I'd rather have my face mashed by Bash. Mildly, of course." Howard said. They suddenly heard a disturbance a few tables away and their attention was glued to the direction it was coming from.

"Fresh meat! Welcome to Norrisville High! I will be here for your daily beatings and lunch money. To prevent the first day of pain, hand the money over!" Bash demanded, holding a fist up threateningly at three freshman.

"W-we brought lunch!" Stammered the tan boy with maroon hair that was tucked mostly under a beanie and light brown eyes.

"That'll do, stutters!"

"Let us go! What did we do to you?!" Yelled a girl with blond hair that stood out against her mocha skin and dark brown eyes.

"Nothing. You're just freshman!" Lex groaned in annoyance at Bash and looked around for Mordea, knowing full well that she would stop this.

"Great, sis isn't here. Randy, hold my lunchbox." She ordered, setting the bag in Randy's hands before marching over to Bash.

"You never learn, do you?"

"Well well well! If it isn't the old twerp! I'm kinda busy with the freshmen, so please wait your turned to be bashed."

"I'd say clever play on words if it wasn't so lame. Now, I'm gonna need you to step away from these nice students or I'll have to make you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll figure it out as I go along. So, are we gonna do this your way or my way?" Bash pulled his fist and aimed it at Lex's face. At the last moment, Lex stepped to the side and Bash's fist slammed into the wall.

"I guess we do this your way, but," lex smirked at the sight of Mordea re-entering the cafeteria, her gaze locked instantly on Bash, "I don't think you want to. I know my sister doesn't."

"Bash!" Bash's eyes widened and he turned around to meet the agitated gaze of Mordea.

"Hey Mordea! What's going on? I was just talking to the wonderful newbies!"

"Sure you were." Lex muttered, stifling a laugh at Bash trying to act like he WASN'T going to make the freshmen become one with the wall.

"Bashford, let's have a talk about this. Now."

"Why? There's nothing to talk about!"

"There will be the next time you have detention!" Bash seemed ready to say something back, but stayed quite considering that, if looks could kill, Mordea would have murdered him.

"Fine. I'll see you freshmen later."

"Bashford!" He hurried over to Mordea, who winked over her shoulder at the group.

"So, are you guys okay?" Lex turned to the three kids with a worried expression.

"Yeah, we're fine. I think he scarred Dustin mentally a bit, though." The girl from earlier said, gesturing to the boy who was looking at Lex like she was the most amazing person in the world.

"That's a common effect of Bash on most kids. For me, his breath was pretty traumatizing, but his fist will leave quite a mark. I'm Lex, you?"

"I'm Scarlett, the guy's Dustin, and Miss Silence is Jasmine." Another girl with soft pink hair and closed eyes waved at Lex from behind Scarlett. How she could see Lex, she didn't have a clue, but hey. Whatever.

"T-thanks for helping u-us out, Lex." Dustin stammered out adorably.

"You're welcome, Dustin!" Dustin blushed and Lex laughed lightly.

"You gonna beat us up, too?" Scarlett asked, arms crossed across her blue blouse.

"Why would I? I saved you, or tried. My sister's the one who did. Still, I wouldn't hurt innocent bystanders!"

"Good. I'd have to fight you off."

"Because it went so well with Bash." Scarlett seemed a bit annoyed at Lex, but was thankful for the same nonetheless.

"So, you three got a place to sit?" Jasmine shook her head.

"Then you'll be sitting with me and my friends. Beware, Howard's new to letting people at our table."

*Time skip brought to you by the power of moi!*

Our infamous trio was hanging out in Randy's backyard with Nomi as an end to their first day. Nomi was casually asking how their day had been and what they did.

"Anything else happen that's worth note?"

"Lex saved some kids today." Randy answered.

"Really? What destroyed the school today?"

"No, it was from Bash."

"For a second I thought your day was exciting. Still, that's good that you stood up for them, Lex."

"Thanks Nomi, but that's what anyone would want to do. I just actually stand up and talk sense into Bash when Mordea isn't." Lex chuckled.

"There's a reason you're a ninja, Lex. You just demonstrated the appropriate actions it takes to be one."

"Hey, Nomi. How _did_ you choose Randy?"

"Well…I just…hmm…that's going to take me a moment to think. I suppose it was the more admirable moments of his. True, he's reckless, impatient, not the brightest, a little attention seeking on the occasion–"

"Hey!" Randy pouted childishly as Lex and Howard laughed.

"But he possesses the qualities a ninja needs, as well. He's valiant, self-sacrificial, loyal, and has the heart of a hero. These are the attributes of a ninja…to me, at least."

"I ship it!" Lex shouted with a laugh.

"Ship? Ship what where?"

"You don't get it and I hope you never do."

"Whatever a 'ship' is, it just ruined by small speech about being a ninja!"

"Aww, I'm sorry Nomi."

"Good. That speech was, as you would say, 'Bruce' or 'awesome sauce' and now it doesn't feel as amazing."

"Get over it, Nomicon. It was still very deep and moving. I was just being weird."

"I'm well aware of that."

"You ruined my apology."

"You ruined my mini speech!"

"I said sorry! Hey, if Randy has all of those traits, what do I have?"

"Well, you're…well, today you demonstrated your protection over others, even if the situation is small. I would say you're loving, protective, and valiant when were all against the Sorcerer just last school year."

"Do I have any cooler traits? Like brave, courageous, daring, audacious, etc.!"

"You're definitely audacious. Still, I'd need time to think over your attributes."

"Did you pick me to be a ninja?" "Not that I can remember."

"Who chose me then?" Nomi's eyes widened in surprise, since he hadn't been expecting that question. He turned to Randy and Howard, but they were just as confused and were looking at Nomi for an answer.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

"Is there another Ninja Nomicon?"

"…I don't think so."

"Aren't you supposed to know everything, Nomi? Do you at least have an idea?"

"I could speculate on it. I'll tell you if I think of anything."

"Thank you, Nomi!" Lex took out her phone to check the time and stood up.

"I gotta go guys. Dad wanted me home by now. See ya tomorrow."

"Until then."

"See ya."

"Bye." Lex kissed Randy's cheek before leaving, smiling at his now red cheeks.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"N-no promises." Lex chuckled and left for her house, unaware that she was being watched.


	4. A New Friend?

Chapter 3

Lex stared out the open doorway of her house at the pouring rain and groaned.

"Do I have to go to school? It's raining and stuff!"

"Yes, you still have to go to school. Wear your jacket and bring an umbrella!" Her dad ordered, handing Lex her backpack.

"Have fun!" "But I'm gonna riding to school in the rain!"

"Bye sweetheart, love you!" Lex pouted as her dad shut the door in her face, leaving her on the cold porch.

"If I slip on a puddle and fall in a ditch it's your fault!" Lex sighed, walking down the steps and to the side of the house, to grab her bike. Just as she was about to hop on and leave for school, she heard what sounded like a small bird. Lex was going to ignore it, but then she heard it again, louder this time, and sounding urgent. Lex dropped the bike, searching the yard for whatever caused the sound. Lex followed the tweeting to the backyard and saw, under the huge tree, was a small feathery ball. Walking closer, Lex saw that what she had heard was indeed a bird, but it seemed to be a baby. Lex bent down next to it, examining its black feathers as it continued to tweet in distress.

"Hey there little guy, did you fall out of your nest?" Lex cooed softly, picking the bird up carefully. The bird shivered in her hands and didn't turn to face her as it tweeted. Lex looked in the tree for a nest, but didn't see so much as one.

"Are you alone?" The bird became silent, but let out a single peep.

"Poor thing." Lex ran a finger over the shivering mass of feathers, but it squawked in pain when she touched its wing.

"You're hurt! I'm gonna need to take you inside, but dad will know I'm still not at school…" An idea popped into Lex's head as she hurried back to the front porch. She removed her jacket and wrapped the bird gingerly inside it before setting it on the porch swing.

"You stay there and I'll be home as soon as possible to help, okay?" The bird peeped again, turning to see Lex. She now saw a pair of bright red eyes, but the cloudy/rainy day made it still hard to see the chick clearly.

"I'll be back quick, okay? Stay here." The bird peeped again, blinking at Lex.

"Good." She smiled, opening her umbrella and riding her bike away.

*At school…*

"What took you so long to get here?" Howard asked as they were getting their supplies for their next class.

"I was performing an act of kindness." Lex answered.

"Meaning…?"

"I found a baby bird in my yard and I'm gonna help it."

"You took forever getting to school because of a bird? Gee, and the freshmen came looking for you to say thanks again."

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm judging you!"

"That's wonk!"

"You're wonk."

"_You're_ wonk!"

"Are you two done?" Randy chuckled, shutting his locker and following them as they began to walk off.

"Look, that was cool of you Lex, but you _were_ late."

"You're taking his side too? C'mon, I saved a baby bird!"

"You had to get to school."

"Since when did that matter to you? Didn't you save me on a school day?"

"That's different! The school was swarming with stanked people and I needed to save you!"

"I needed to save that bird. Isn't being a ninja supposed to mean putting others needs above your own?"

"…you're right."

"Of course I am! Now, let's get to class before Mr. Forester yells at us!"

*Even later since I suck at time transitions!*

"Bye guys!" Lex hopped on her bike the second school ended, waving to Randy and Howard before setting off for her house. It was still raining, so Lex had to carefully balance her umbrella in her hand as she rode. Her house in sight, Lex sped up with eyes locked on the porch. She jumped off her bike the second she was in her yard and ran up the porch steps.

"Hey little birdie. How ya holdin' up?" Lex whispered, picking up her bundled jacket. The bird lifted its head up and peeped happily at Lex, nuzzling further into the jacket.

"I'm happy to see you too. Happy to know that you didn't freeze, either." Lex smiled down at the bird.

"Now, you have to be really quiet when we go inside, okay?" The bird nodded, its bright eyes staring up at Lex. She opened the door and shut it silently, ready to make a break for the stairs.

"How was our day honey?" Mr. Rivera asked, his voice echoing from the kitchen.

"Uh, good dad! I'm not very hungry right now, so I'm just gonna go upstairs and read a book or something!" Lex called back, rushing up the stairs as fast as humanly possible. Upon entering her room, Lex shut and locked the door before setting her jacket on the bed.

"So, here we are! Home sweet home! Let's take a look at that wing of yours…" Lex reached towards the bird's wing and it tweeted loudly, moving around frantically to avoid more pain.

"It's okay! It's okay! Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you." Lex cooed, calming the little bird down and keeping eye contact as she gently ran a finger over the oddly bent wing.

"Broken. Looks like you and I are gonna be around each other for a while, since you won't be going anywhere anytime soon with that wing." Lex sighed, standing up and holding a finger up to signal she'd be back in a minute. She left as the bird looked around the room, making sure it was truly safe with her. In no time at all, Lex returned with a first aid kit and a bag of sunflower seeds.

"You're lucky Mordea eats these things. Plus, I couldn't sneak any bread or something out of the kitchen for obvious reasons. I don't know how dad would react to this immediately." Lex ripped the bag open and took out the seed, placing it in front of the bird while she grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit. As it ate, Lex carefully wrapped the medical tape around the bird's body, securing the broken wing to it so it wouldn't damage the wing further.

"There we go, good as new! Sorta." The bird cocked its head to the side, examining the bandage curiously before tweeting in appreciation.

"You're welcome! Now, if you're gonna be staying here, you're gonna need a name." Lex sat on the bed, staring at the chick thoughtfully.

"You look like an Avian, to me. It suits a bird. What do ya say?" The bird nodded and Lex giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Avian! I'm Lex."

_**This chapter felt like a waste of time. But, hey! We now have Avian, a mysterious bird that probably isn't too mysterious! What could our enemy from the beginning be planning? :3**_


	5. Frenemies…with a Bird?

Chapter 4

_ACHOO!_ Lex sniffled from under her sheets, a thermometer in her mouth and dad sitting in the edge of the bed. The thermometer beeped and Mr. Rivera looked at it.

"Your temperature is too high. See why you should've worn that jacket of yours?"

"Not at all."

"Alexandria…you're gonna have to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"What if a robot rampages through the city? Or what if the Sorcerer breaks free again? OR what if a–!"

"Lex! Ninja or no ninja, you're going to stay in bed! Besides, I'm sure Randy has everything covered."

"What if he needs help?"

"He can handle it, Lex. Just get some rest."

"Okay dad."

"My number's on the fridge and there's some pizza in the microwave. Call if you need anything. I love you." He kissed Lex's head before leaving the room.

"I did this all to save your feathery butt…you're welcome." Lex grumbled, leaning over the bed to open a shoebox on the nightstand. The top had a ton of holes in it and Lex opened it to reveal Avian, peering up at Lex from the comforts of a towel she'd placed in the box.

"You know, I don't even know what kind of bird you are. Probably not a common species, since you're eyes are red." Avian chirped in reply, nuzzling Lex's hand as she pet his head.

"I bet Nomi would know. I'll have to call Randy and see if Nomi knows anything about you." Lex sneezed again and frowned.

"I seriously wish I wasn't all sick and junk." Avian tilted his head to the side, giving Lex a pitying look.

"It's not your fault, Avian. I'm the one who spent the day without a wonkin' jacket." Lex smiled at the odd little bird, laughing when he tried to jump out the box.

"What is it?" Lex lifted him up, sitting upright in the bed and cradling the chick in her hands. Avian chirped and nuzzled Lex's hands before jumping out and onto her pillow.

"Hey, I can't have you on my pillow." Avian's eyes got big and Lex tried to look away. _'Don't look! The puppy eyes…are…too…strong!'_

"Ugh, fine!" Lex moved over slightly as Avian chirped happily, curling into a ball on the pillow. Lex closed her eyes, about to go to sleep when she felt Avian scoot closer to her. '_What an odd little bird.'_

*Randy*

Throughout the school day, Randy couldn't help but feel worried for Lex, seeing as she wasn't at school. _'Why am I so worried? She just has a cold…but why wouldn't I worried about my girlfriend?'_ Randy blushed at his thoughts._ 'I'm still not use to that thought…even though we DID kiss…'_

"Cunningham! You awake?" Randy snapped out of his daze and turned to Howard.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Geez, when is that girl NOT on your mind? I'm starting to feel like a third wheel! Don't start BNS!"

"BNS?"

"Bro no show! Much like ninja no show, but it's when you don't even have to ninja out to abandon me." **_(Aww, you jello?)_**

"Dude, I'll never do that! Pals before gals forever!" _**(Girls need a saying like this…)**_ Randy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Still, I'm just concerned for her."

"That's understandable, first girlfriend and all. She's fine probably, dude. Just sick since she didn't wear a sweater." Howard still saw how concerned Randy was and sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, we can go see her after school."

"Best wing man ever."

"I know." Howard kept he word, since right after school, he, Randy, and Nomi were standing on Lex's front porch.

"What are you three doing here?" Mordea answered the door, curiously eyeing each of them.

"We're here to see Lex!"

"You know she's sick, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I wanna see her."

"Aww, that's sweet. You're such a beginner's couple!" Randy blushed and Mordea laughed, letting the trio inside.

"She woke up not too long ago. Just go upstairs and the first room that's blaring music is hers."

"Thanks!" They walked upstairs, only to hear the sound of a violin.

"That's Lex." Randy smiled. The music reminded him of their unofficial, almost-but-not-really first date. They opened the first door and saw Lex curled up in bed with her blue electric violin in her hands.

"Oh my glob! What are you doing here?!" Lex asked when she noticed their presence in the room, rushing to cover her pajamas with the comforter.

"We came to see you, since you were sick and all."

"Aww, I'd hug you if I wasn't sick."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Well, yeah, but my new feathered friend couldn't sleep after awhile and he needs more rest than I do." Lex moved aside to show a tiny black bird, starling red eyes with black slits in the center that stared at the boys.

"What is that?!" Randy and Howard hid behind an unamused Nomi.

"This is Avian! Say hi, Avian." Lex held up the chick and it peeped at them.

"Do you know what kinda bird it is?" Nomi asked, walking to the side of the bed and facing the bird closer.

"Nope, but I planned on asking you."

"It's evil!" Howard shouted.

"Don't say that about Avian! He didn't mean it, baby." Lex gently held Avian closer to her, stroking his head while glaring at Howard.

"Why would you say that?! Avian's sensitive…"

"I'm just getting that vibe from him."

"You're not making a very good impression on Avian!"

"I don't want to! Whatever kinda bird it is, it's evil!"

"Nonsense! Avian is a big sweetheart!"

"You should still be careful. This species of bird does seem familiar to me, but I'd have to read up on it." Nomi stated, poking a finger at Avian, who bit it gently.

"See! It bites!"

"Howard, please do us all a favor and calm yourself. It's just a baby."

"An evil baby!"

"Oh, stop it! Avian, you have permission to attack him." The little bird jumped out of Lex's hands and squawked at Howard, hopping around the bed as it tried to be menacing.

"Dude, it's a chick! Chill!" Randy laughed, picking up Avian and looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Randy!" He introduced slowly as if talking to a child. Avian stared up at Randy and bit his finger.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Randy dropped Avian on the bed, holding up his reddening finger.

"Avian! No! Bad birdie!" Lex scolded, wagging a finger at Avian.

"Are you okay, Randy?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm going to get you a band aid and you're all gonna stay here and not touch anything." Lex said sternly, leaving the room to fetch the band aid for Randy's now bleeding finger.

"Why did it bite me?"

"Did you provoke him?" Nomi asked.

"No!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't…"

"Dude, it doesn't like you." Howard finished.

"What did I do to be hated by a bird I just met? Never though I'd say that…"

"Maybe it doesn't like to be talked to like a baby?"

"But it's a baby!"

"He's a bird, you two. Like I said, be careful since I have a feeling he'd do that again."

"I'm back!" Lex re-entered the room with a smile, grabbing Randy's hand and placing a band aid on the tiny cut.

"That's better! Now both of my boys have injuries." Lex pointed at Avian's bandage, the bird meanwhile keeping both eyes locked on Randy.

"You really must've provoked him."

"I didn't provoke it!"

"He is not an it! If you and Howard called him a 'him', then maybe he wouldn't have bitten you! Like I said, my baby is sensitive."

"Baby? Didn't you find him yesterday?"

"Yes, but c'mon! Look how cute that feathery face is!~" Avian chirped happily in reply to Lex's compliment.

"My face is cute too!" Randy said, pouting with his arms crossed. _'Am I seriously getting jealous of a bird? Randy, you're pathetic!' _He thought, mentally facepalming.

"I agree, but I was making a point." Lex stated, winking at Randy.

"I knew that…"

"Jello!" Howard laughed _**(because saying jelly is too mainstream. *awakened inner hipster*)**_.

"I'm not jello!" Randy said, cheeks turning pink.

"Of course not, why would he be a gelatin desert?" Nomi asked in confusion.

"We really need to explain slang to you, Nomicon." Lex chuckled.


	6. Avian's Changes and Villain's Plotting

Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Randy, Howard, and Lex were chatting with the freshmen Lex and Mordea had saved. They were pretty nice kids and now regulars at the trio's table.

"Sup guys!" Lex greeted as they took their seats at the table.

"H-hi Lex!" Dustin stuttered, smiling at everyone (mostly Lex, though).

"Anything cool to talk about, Jasmine?" Howard asked the silent girl. She merely smiled, shaking her head to mean no.

"Wow, you're quiet."

"Don't judge her! Jasmine talks when she wants to! You do talk, right?" Scarlett said, turning curiously to the pinked haired girl, whom shrugged and held a finger up to her lips.

"Thanks for that one. Really appreciate it, Jaz." She huffed, sitting down. "So, what's up with you three?"

"Eating lunch, discussing life, thinking about fruit, I don't know!"

"Why fruit?"

"Why not fruit?"

"You're so odd."

"Says you."

"Oh, and no one else has said it?" "To you, but I don't know about me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow, your temper's short. You should really check that out."

"You should really check out your attitude!"

"That's what you should've done when you tripped me in the hallway yesterday! Four times!"

"Oh, like you didn't lead me to do so?"

"How so?"

"You thought I'm some fragile dame!"

"No, I said you were all bark and no bite. You SAID stuff to Bash, but you didn't exactly do anything."

"Oh, like you would've?"

"_ANYWAY_ how's Norrisville High for you three?" Lex asked. Jasmine gave a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear. Bash try to beat any of you up again?" Jasmine shook her head.

"If only Howard communicated like this." Jasmine stifled a giggle and nodded in agreement, pointing at Scarlett.

"Agreed." Lex laughed, Jasmine doing the same.

"I'll never understand how you two talk." Randy said, shaking his head.

"That's the thing. We don't! Or at least Jasmine doesn't. She laughs though, so that's something." Lex turned back to jasmine, eyes filled with curiosity.

"How come you don't talk?" Jasmine shrugged.

"I'll accept that answer."

"But it wasn't an answer."

"Don't question it, Randy!"

"I-it was t-technically still an a-answer." Dustin stated.

"Your stuttering is so cute!" Dustin blushed at the compliment, Lex laughing good-naturedly.

"T-thanks."

"Wow, that's something you and Randy here have in common. You both tend to stutter adorably."

"I-I don't stutter!" Randy stammered.

"You do when your embarrassed." Lex said.

"L-like n-now?" Dustin questioned.

"Exactly!"

"T-there's nothing w-wrong with stuttering, R-Randy."

"You are so kawaii!"

"T-thank you a-again."

"What the juice is 'kawaii'?" Randy asked.

"It means cute. You know Dustin, you kinda remind me of Avian. He's my bird who's just as kawaii and sweet."

"Enough compliments to people and pets who aren't me!"

"You get jello very easily."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, right Howard?"

"Right!" Howard stopped arguing with Scarlett for a moment to answer Lex before turning back to whatever intense debate they were having.

"See?" Jasmine raised her eyebrows, pointing at Randy and Lex.

"Are we together?" Jasmine nodded.

"Y-yeah." Jasmine smiled at the answer, putting her hands together in the shape of a heart as Lex blushed.

"E-enough with that. Y-you're embarrassing h-her, Jasmine." Dustin defended, turning back to Lex slightly sadly, "So y-you're an i-item?"

"Yep. That's me and Randy." "O-oh."

"Aww, please don't be sad! You're too kawaii to be sad!" Lex reached across the table and hugged him, his face becoming a tomato.

"O-okay."

"So flipping kawaii!" Jasmine laughed along with Lex and even Randy managed to chuckle.

"Hey, enough fighting when I'm busy hugging little Dustin!" Lex turned to Howard and Scarlett, giving them a stern look.

"She started it!" Howard yelled at the same time that Scarlett shouted, "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" The two gave each other a glare before looking away from each other.

"I think Jasmine ships it."

"Eww!" They all laughed and continued on with their lunch.

*Nomi, later that day*

Nomicon sat on the front steps on Randy's house, reading a book intently as he waited for Randy.

"Whatcha reading?" Randy asked, surprising Nomi as he fumbled with the book in his hands.

"A bird guide. I told Lex that I would help her find out what type of bird that Avian is, so I have this," he gestured to the book in his hands and a brown satchel that was slung over his shoulder, "and two more books to help me in my research."

"You carry them in a purse?" Nomi's eye twitched.

"It is not a purse, it's a satchel."

"But it looks like a purse."

"It's not a purse."

"Whatever you say. C'mon, we're headed over to her place to play Grave Puncher!"

"What is 'Grave Puncher'?"

"A game. You'll love it!" Randy grabbed Nomi's wrist and dragged him towards Lex's house. They spotted Howard and Lex sitting on the front porch, Avian sitting calmly on her shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're replacing us with him." Randy joked.

"Of course I'm not. Hey, look! His feathers have been changing! I thought it was cool and I figured it was cause he's maturing." Lex held her finger out to Avian and he perched on it delicately as he was wild out in front of the three boys. His feathers had indeed changed, his neck and part of his head covered in now spiked red fathers that matched his eyes.

"That narrows down quite a few species." Nomi proclaimed.

"His eyes have dimmed slightly in coloration as well, if you look closely, his beak is becoming a brighter yellow in color, and he has grown larger in size."

"Aww, my baby's growing up!" Lex gushed, hugging the small ball of fathers.

"I still say it's evil." Howard stated, eyes narrowed at Avian.

"He's not evil, Howard."

"That's because you've bonded with it! My gut says it's evil, and I choose to believe my gut."

"You're gut is wrong since my heart and brain say he's good. So, HA!" Lex stuck her tongue out childishly at Howard, Avian mimicking her actions as well.

"You need to teach that thing manners."

"Hey, his wing's been doing pretty good. He can attack you with his tiny baby talons." Avian emphasized Lex's point by waving one wing around wildly and squawking loudly in an attempt to be menacing.

"Since it's still a baby, I think I can take it!"

"Didn't you come to play Grave Puncher and not insult to Avian?"

"I came to insult the beast, but I guess I can play some Grave Puncher 6."

"You're such a pain sometimes."

"That's best friendship in a nutshell." They all laughed before heading inside to play the game. Avian sat proudly on Lex's shoulder, eyeing each of the boys occasionally.

"And I thought you got jello easily." Howard mumbled to Randy.

"I don't get jello easy!" He whispered back, keeping eye contact with Avian.

"Stop your staring contest boys." Lex ordered, looking pointedly at Randy, Howard, and Avian.

"Avian, while they're here, I want us all to be nice. We don't need anyone getting hurt."

"I'll take him on, no problem!"

"Howard, I was talking about you and Randy."

*?*

"It's all going so perfectly!" A maliciously melodious laugh echoed in the Sorcerer's underground prison.

"How is this going perfectly? I don't believe you've ordered me to do anything to stop our ninja problem yet." The Sorcerer inquired, quizzically looking at the shadow on the wall.

"I'll use you when I deem the time is right. At the moment, I'm going to need you to contact that idiotic ally of yours. Well, I HOPE he's your ally." The Sorcerer grumbled a few incoherent curses at the shadow that mocked and taunted him constantly. If he didn't feel the smallest sense of fear that he had for the being, he'd definitely had destroyed it by now.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, _dearest_ _friend_~" The being laughed again, stressing the word 'friend' in a voice filled with fake innocence and sweetness.

"You and I both know that I am the only one with the full capability to help you crush those pests who've been such a hassle."

"When is this plan of yours even going to take full effect?!"

"It already has, you insolent old fool! It already has…and by the time our beloved ninja team figures it out, it will already be too late."

_**Avian's a strange little birdie, isn't he? Wow! We've gotten another quick planning session with our villains! What is this "plan" of that shadow-being-thingie? So many questions, so little answers… :) Also, am I the only one who images Dustin as the cutest person in the history of people? I swear, he, Randy, Howard, and Nomi could all act as fanservice somehow.**_


	7. Scarlett: The Love Expert

Chapter 6

"You really haven't taken her on an official first date yet?" Randy sat at lunch with the rest of their little group, except Lex. She'd taking he day off to go shopping for real pet supplies for Avian, since she'd finally bothered her step-mother, Veronica, and dad enough to the point that they let her keep him. Plus, she'd said she needed more "bonding time" with the little chicken _**(WHERE?! *hides under table with Randy*)**_.

"I'd imagine someone like you would have already taken her on at least three to five dates." Scarlett was currently talking to Randy about his relationship with Lex. She seemed a bit peeved that the pair hadn't really done anything and consider themselves a couple.

"Take her somewhere! Every other time you qualify as a 'date', are not dates! Why? Because, Nomi, I think, and Howard were there with you! A date is when you ask the person you love to do something romantic with you, like watch a movie or go on a picnic or something! I know that if my crush asked me out, that's how I'd want it to go."

"Y-you're crushing on s-someone?" Dustin asked, managing a small smirk that seemed unnatural for him.

"Yes I am! He probably doesn't remember me though…" Jasmine gave a questioning look, shrugging in a way that asked "who is it?"

"Don't you remember him? He was there when that stupid robot-shark-whatever showed up earlier!"

"Y-you mean t-the N-Ninja?"

*Flashback to the attack of P.E.!*

"Smoke bomb!" A red smoke slowly faded away to reveal Randy, aka the Ninja, raced towards the robotic shark that was walking around on its two back fins. He rolled his eyes at the obvious creation of Viceroy and McFist, grabbing his ninja rings and locking his gaze on the robot as he searched for a weak point. He suddenly heard a shrill scream and saw the mechanical fish headed towards Scarlett, whom tried to send the robot back with dodge balls.

"Ninja rescue!" Randy wrapped the end of his scarf around a basketball hoop and swung towards Scarlett, grabbing her and swinging back to place her back on the ground. "You okay?" Scarlett didn't answer, but stared at Randy with wide brown eyes.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Randy turned his attention back to the snarling Robo-shark.

"Come at me, bro!" Randy stood in front of it, holding his scarf out like a red cape. The Robo-shark roared and charged, eyes locked solely on the scarf as it ran with its dorsal fin spiked forward like a horn.

"Ninja rings!" Randy leapt into the air at the last second, tossing the two rings into the Robo-shark's back and head.

"McFist never learns." Randy shook his head as the lights on the Robo-shark dimmed before going out entirely.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?!" Scarlett asked excitedly, trying to keep her cool, but failing.

"Ninja rings. Now, I think you have to get back to class citizen…or student, whichever you prefer. Smoke bomb!"

*end flashback!*

"Of course I mean him! He's so brave and he saved me from that thing!" Scarlett sighed in admiration as Howard and Randy exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Anyways, you. Lex. Tomorrow. On a date. WITHOUT Howard or Nomi or us or anything!"

"S-Scarlett, you n-need to understand that t-they already c-consider themselves as d-dating, so t-this is unnecessary." Dustin muttered, Jasmine nodding in agreement.

"It's entirely necessary! At the end of the day, you're marching up her house and asking her on a date!"

"But–"

"No exceptions!" Randy sighed, running a hand through his purple locks. _'This'll either go really well or really bad.'_

*at the end of the day~*

Lex sat in the backyard with Avian, since she thought he needed the fresh air. _'I can't wait until Nomi finds out what species he is.' _She thought, staring at Avian as he flew around the yard._ 'Probably something rare, since he's far more different than any other bird I know.'_ Avian landed on the ground in front of Lex, the top of his head reaching her knee.

"You hungry, Avian?" The bird let out a squawk, looking up at Lex.

"Fine, let's feed you." Lex smiled, opening the door and letting Avian hop in front of her. When she was told Avian could stay, Lex's father had said he couldn't fly around the house, seeing as he was big enough to break anything and everything that was fragile.

"Okay, for you we have bird feed, water, bird feed, bird feed…" Avian made a face and Lex laughed. He'd taken up mimicking of almost anything he saw and it was entertaining when he would show off.

"…or sunflower seeds!" Avian nodded and Lex laughed, pouring the seeds into a bowl and setting it on the counter.

"There we go! Eat up!" The doorbell rang and Lex sighed.

"I'll be right back. Don't make a mess." Avian ignored her as she walked to the door. Lex opened it and almost immediately a bouquet of orchids and lilies was shoved in her face.

"Oh my glob! Randy?" Randy stood in the doorway, nervously holding the bouquet and smiling shyly at the floor.

"Hi Lex!"

"Are these…for me?" Randy nodded and Lex smiled brightly.

"These are beautiful! Thank you Randy! Why'd you do this?" Randy took a deep breath before blurting everything out so fast that Lex couldn't keep track of what he was saying.

"WellIWasWonderingIfYouMaybeWantedToGoOnADateWithMeTomorrow?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down Randy! Deep breath…and just say it slower this time."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"I-I-I…yeah! I'd love to."

"Really?"

"You are my boyfriend, aren't you? Why the juice do you think I'd say no?"

"I…don't know." Avian screeched from the kitchen, meaning he was out of food and still hungry.

"I gotta go. Avian can be a bit of a pain when he's hungry."

"Got it. I'll pick you up tomorrow!"

"Until then."


	8. Dates Don't ALWAYS Go As Planned

Chapter 7

The very next day, Lex was a mix of many emotions. Nervous and happy were the main ones. Even Veronica couldn't ruin her day, which was saying something. They'd had what felt like a date before, but it was when Randy was the Ninja and back then Lex didn't know he was the Ninja. Lex sat on her bed, staring at the clothes in her closet for something to wear.

"Hey sis? How's it going?" Mordea entered the room, looking curiously at her younger sibling as she sighed and laid back.

"Not good. What are you supposed to wear on a first date?!" Lex groaned, hiding her face in a pillow.

"So that's why you've been all chipper today! Ooh, where's he taking you?" Mordea squealed, sitting on the bed.

"He didn't tell me, but I'm sure it's amazing."

"You need a big sister's help for this!" Mordea jumped up and began rifling through the closet.

"No, no, no, no, why do you even own this, no…" She pulled shirts, pants, belts, and other clothing items off the hangers and threw them to the floor just as fast.

"Do you have anything I should consider 'date worthy?'"

"Probably not and that's the problem."

"Geez, this calls for drastic measures!" Mordea grabbed Lex's hand and yanked her towards her room before searching through her own closet.

"Why are we in your room?"

"Isn't it obvious? You need something to wear and I'm helping you…by lending you something of mine."

"I am NOT wearing something of yours!"

"Why not? I'd say my selection of clothing is pretty desirable. Most girls in my grade wish they had my wardrobe."

"I'm not one of them though!"

"Hey, you need my help and I'm giving it to you. So, how long would you prefer the dress?"

"Dress?"

"Yes, dress! You have to wear one!"

"Why?!"

"You'll look absolutely dazzling!"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that this is what you need to wear. It won't even be over the top, I'll keep it nice and simple!" Mordea grabbed a few dresses and looked pleadingly at Lex.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Now, go try these on!"

*Later, with Randy*

"I can't do this!"

"Randy! This has gotta be the most simple thing in the history of simple! Besides, I plan on being there as your wingman!"

"Howard you can't be there. It's just gonna be me and Lex."

"Dang it." Howard was standing with Randy a good distance from Lex's house, Howard trying to convince Randy that this would be fine. Randy was dressed in his usual t-shirt, but with black pants and a jacket to match.

"Just go to the door!" Howard paused Randy to the house, making it all the way to the porch.

"On second thought, I change my mind! I'll reschedule this for another time! Maybe Lex will understand! All image to do is–!" He rang he doorbell and Howard hurriedly ran off before jumping into a bush.

"Good luck!"

"Howard! Ugh…" The door opened, Randy's eyes widening while his jaw nearly fell to the floor. Lex stood there in a crimson halter dress with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist that had a now on the side. The dress stopped at her knees and her hair was pulled over one shoulder, a matching white bow clipped onto her head.

"Hi Randy…" Lex mumbled, clearly embarrassed by her uncommon attire.

"H-hey! What's up? Hi! Yeah…ready to go?"

"I'd say so."

"Not yet, you're not!" A flash nearly blinded the two as Mordea stood in the doorway with a camera.

"That picture was wonk. Try again! This time, keep your eyes open!" She took another photo, smiling at the duo.

"Okay, don't stay out too late, don't have too much fun, look both ways before crossing the street, don't talk to strangers, and behave!"

"Okay! We know Mordea! Bye!" Lex grabbed Randy's hand and was about to leave before Mordea grabbed his free hand.

"One moment. I have to talk to Randy, okay?"

"Mordea!"

"Lex, it'll be fine. The sooner she's done, the sooner we can get going, okay?" Randy assured.

"Okay. Don't take too long and don't scare him." Lex sternly told Mordea, whom nodded. Lex looked at Randy, almost sympathetically, before going down the steps and sitting on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Look, Randy, you're a nice kid. Our dad and I can agree on that. Let's remember though, she's my sister, therefore, I would protect her with my life. We all know if our dad wasn't busy with work upstairs, he'd be interrogating you like crazy. I don't blame him. I'll make it simple for you to understand; you break her heart, I break your face, got it?" Randy gulped and nodded.

"Good. I expect her home at _LEAST_ before 8:30 and I don't want any funny business."

"I think that's enough Mordea!" Lex called.

"Alright, have fun!"

"Thanks!" Randy said with a nervous smile, walking over to Lex and holding her hand.

"I was talking to Lex, but you too!" Lex rolled her eyes and waved goodbye, pulling Randy away from the house. Avian flew into the doorway, squawking at Lex with a sad look.

"I'll be home later! Be good for Mordea!" She called, waving to the bird that was now glaring daggers at Randy.

"You are so lucky dad didn't decide to drop by, too. He would have gone berserk!"

"I'd think so."

"So where are we going?"

"First we're gonna see a movie!"

"How are we gonna get there?" Randy blushed embarrassedly as he gestured toward his bike that was parked on the curb.

"Sorry we don't have a better mode of transportation."

"I'd say it's perfectly fine. You just have to promise me you won't let me fall off the back of your bike. I'll sue you."

"I promise you won't fall off of my bike, only because I won't let you." Randy smiled climbing on the bike, Lex carefully seated behind him with her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Safety first for our passenger." Randy put a helmet on Lex's head before attaching his own to his head.

"Anything else before we leave?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then let's go!" Randy peddled away, the pair blissfully unaware that a familiar pair of red eyes were watching them with distaste.

*arriving at our destination!*

Once they arrived at the theater, Randy chained the bike up and walked in to get their tickets.

"What are we seeing?"

"Two tickets for And So It Goes, please!" Randy told the ticket guy.

"Sorry, all sold out." He replied._** (Okay, I didn't know if that movie was THAT poplar, but I don't care! They're out of tickets!)**_

"Oh. Thanks anyway." Randy turned back to Lex with an apologetic smile.

"Guess we aren't seeing the movie."

"Nonsense! We can still see a movie." Lex smirked, pushing Randy aside so she stood in front of the ticket booth.

"Two for Transformers Age of Extinction!"

"There you go, enjoy the movie!"

"Thank you!" Lex smiled, handing the ticket guy the money for their tickets before pulling Randy inside the theater.

"Why'd you pay?"

"Because I can."

"I would've paid Lex, you know that, right?"

"I know, but I wanted to pay. After all, I suggested the movie."

"Fine, but I'm paying for popcorn."

"Unless you want me to…"

"Let me be a gentleman for one night!"

"Okay Randy. Okay…"

*Meanwhile…*

"They've bought snacks, I repeat, they've bought snacks." Howard spoke into a walkie-talkie from his hiding spot behind a plastic plant. This date being one of Randy's first, he wanted it to all go right.

"T-they're in the t-theater!" Dustin's stammering voice said from anther walkie-talkie.

"J-Jasmine wants to know I-if wear pursue them n-now or wait f-for you."

"Wait for me!" Howard rolled across the floor, ignoring the odd stares he got from other people as he came across the room Randy and Lex had entered.

"W-we have to h-hurry before t-they find their s-seats." Dustin stated, adjusting his beanie. Jasmine grabbed the sleeves of both boy's shirts, pulling them into the dimly lit room. She let go and pointed towards two seats that, sure enough, Randy and Lex were sitting in.

"You're good." Howard complimented, earning a proud grin from Jasmine.

"C'mon, we have to grab the seats behind them without being seen!" Jasmine raised an eyebrow, gesturing to their hoodies.

"Yes, we're gonna use the hoods. Matrix glasses, on!" The trio pulled their hoods up and sunglasses on before tried to casually seat themselves behind their targets. They did it successfully and prayed that during the whole movie the couple didn't turn around and notice them sitting behind them. The lights faded away and the movie began to play. Throughout the movie, the trio of "spies" keeping a close eye on Randy and Lex while still paying attention to the movie. Halfway through the film, Randy yawned and stretched his arm across Lex's shoulders, shyly pulling her closer to him. She shook her head but leaned on his shoulder with a smile.

"Classic. All they need to do is kiss or something." A person seated behind the group shushed them, sending a vicious glare that had little to no effect on their current mission. By the end of the movie, the spy trio followed closely behind our lovely couple as they tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"That was awesome sauce! Bumblebee is forever my favorite Transformer!" Lex said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Just wait until we get to the rest of the date!"

"There's more?"

"Yep!"

"Don't go spoiling me now, Randy."

"I'll try." The two laughed, exiting the building and hopping onto Randy's bike before setting off, four more individuals following behind.

*Back to Randy and Lex!❤*

Randy pulled in front of a restaurant, climbing off the bike and heading towards the front door. He went to hold it open for Lex, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Um, Randy?"

"Yes?"

"You DO know it's closed, right?" Randy stopped pulling on the door handle and indeed saw the "CLOSED" sign in the window.

"Great! First the movie and now this!"

"Randy, you and I both know that the movie went fine, even though it wasn't the one you had intended us to see. This is just another bump in the road that we'll drive past." Lex smiled sweetly at Randy, earning a smile in return.

"That sounded way cooler in my head, but whatever. Hop back on the bike, Randy!" He laughed at Lex and got back on the bike, speeding off to figure out something for them to do. They rode throughout Norrisville until they stopped at a park. A few other people were there taking a walk, taking kids to the playground, going on a picnic, etc..

"Instead of dinner, we can go on a walk." Randy held a hand out with a goofy grin.

"Malady, may I have this stroll?"

"You may." Lex laughed, taking his hand as they began to stroll through the park.

"This is such a clichéd scene, but I have to say that this is nice."

"I agree." The two walked through the park happily, occasionally glancing at the cloudy sky. A flock of sparrows flew from a nearby oak tree _**(we remember this tree! Another Ninja Chapter 5 or 6!)**_ when a much larger animal landed there, but the couple ignored it. Soon though, it began to rain and many people began to leave hurriedly. Randy and Lex ran back to the bike and hopped on, setting off for somewhere to escape the rain. They rode through the rain until Randy saw their houses and quickly pulled in front of Lex's home. The duo ran up the steps and sighed in relief that they were out of the pouring rain. Lex shivered, taking a seat on the porch swing while rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up. Randy took his jacket off, placing it gently on Lex's shoulders before sitting next to her and pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry this whole thing didn't exactly go as planned." Randy apologized.

"Don't apologize. This was pretty fun, despite not going as you wanted it to. You're not supposed to expect things to go as you plan, since life will always throw crazy stuff at you…like sudden rainstorms." Lex chuckled, snuggling closer to Randy and successfully making him blush.

"Or McFist's robots."

"Or stanked teens."

"Or monsters."

"Or people like Bash."

"Basically anything."

"Yep. We should expect nearly anything considering what we go through every single day."

"True." The two sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Lex stood up and handed Randy his jacket.

"I should get inside before Mordea thinks I've been kidnapped or something."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Oh, and Randy?"

"Yea–!?" Rand was interrupted by Lex smashing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away.

"That's for the date…see ya." Lex waved shyly, walking inside with bright red cheeks.

"Ya later see, I mean see ya later! Yeah." Randy stammered, walking down the steps with a surprised expression.

"I…AM…the cheese!" Lex giggled from the inside house, returning the curtains to how they were before and going upstairs. Avian watched Randy from the window in Lex's room, his ruby colored eyes narrowed into a glare as he shook the water from his feathers and went back to his bed to appear that he was asleep.

_***France's voice (Hetalia!)* Ah, amour~ it is a beautiful thing, no? Howard has backup spies for important, top secret missions such as this! A good friend/imaginary spy never works alone! This was such a fun chapter to write and I can honestly say that Jasmine is awesome, even though she doesn't say very much. **_


	9. …Fiery Bird

Chapter 8

The Sorcerer paced around, occasionally glancing at the smirking shadow that took up nearly an entire wall.

"I don't understand how you can just sit here and taunt me! Shouldn't you be doing something that isn't watching from the sidelines?!"

"My _dear_ Sorcerer, isn't that exactly what you do?" The Sorcerer growled in response, earning the being's sickeningly smooth laugh that sent an ice cold feeling throughout the dungeon.

"That isn't the point! I am the one doing the work while you do nothing but speak of this marvelous plan of yours and taunt me!"

"You don't know the half of it, Sorcerer. I'm the ruler who controls the pawns, knights, rooks, and bishops around my own personal chess board. You, my little pawn, are just part of the game. The ninjas and their Nomicon are merely another player's kingdom that will be conquered and obliterated. Do you understand my reasoning yet, Sorcerer?"

"Not…quite."

"I AM doing something, but more…behind the scenes work. I'll be able to tell how this goes and I can just as easily tell what to do if any obstacle is thrown our way. The Ninja vanishes? I will find him. He knows how to stop me? I'll confuse him. He suspects anything? I'll dispose of him myself. I'm the puppeteer who's in charge of pulling the strings. So, my dear pawn~," The being cackled at the new nickname, "Nothing on Earth or otherwise can stop us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must monitor our darling ninjas."

"You know who they are?!"

"Of course I do. Don't start doubting me now, _old friend_~" The shadow zoomed up and out of the dungeon, around the school, and rested at the side of the building. The shadow looked around before making its way towards the suburbs at an alarmingly fast rate.

"He took you to see…Transformers?" Said a close female voice. A broad, cheshire cat smile slowly appeared below the shadow's glowing yellow eyes and it slithered to a shaded porch near the voice.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Scarlett. I thought it was amazing." Lex said, swinging her feet back and forth on the porch swing with Jasmine while Scarlett sat cross-legged on the steps.

"I know the movie's good, but for a date?"

"Give him a break! The movie he wanted to watch, for my sake I'd assume, was sold out."

"And the restaurant was closed."

"I found our walk through the park nice."

"Then it started raining."

"Stop over thinking it! It was…sweet. I'd honestly say that was one of most fun moments I've ever experienced." Lex smiled, fiddling with the locket around her neck.

"Typical. First he's almost too scared to take you out and then fails with the instructions I give him." Scarlett sighed. Jasmine frowned, kicking Scarlett's shoulder lightly as Avian screeched in disapproval.

"You made him do this?!"

"Not exactly. He wanted to take you on a date, but didn't really have the full confidence to. That's also why Howard rang the doorbell for him."

"Can't you guys leave us be? Yes Jasmine, I know you, Dustin, and Howard were spying on us. Next time, try not to look so suspicious with your hoodies and sunglasses, alright?"

Jasmine shrugged and nodded with a nervous half-smile.

"You did that without asking me to help?! That's cold…"

"That's what you're upset about?! What about the fact that you were practically stalking us!"

"It was SPYING, not stalking."

"What's the difference?!" Avian rolled his eyes, hiding his face in his wing. The shadow laughed at the discussion, staring at the group with a look of amusement and annoyance. '_Mortals…I'll never understand them.' _The shadow turned its attention to the house of Randy, smirking as it slithered across the grass and shaded trees until it was under his window. The being lifted its head to peek inside the room and spotted Randy with three other friends sitting in front of a TV. It smirked wider, almost sensing the jealousy and distaste that had been felt towards Randy and looked back at Lex's house. Avian was curled up next to Lex, eyes locked with the shadow's own orbs. _'Just wait…your part in this plan will come soon enough. Just stay with the stupid little girl.'_ Avian tilted his head in a curious manner, letting his eyes wander to Randy's window.

"Ooh, how fun! Hatred with a touch of jealousy and a pinch of greed! This is going to be fun!" The shadow cackled in a hushed tone, taking one more look at Randy before fading into a puff of dark smoke that was carried off with a slight breeze.

*Nomi*

Nomicon's eyes widened in worry and fear and a sudden cold feeling washed over him. _'What…was that?'_ He looked around the room, but found nothing that could've triggered his peculiar reaction.

"Hey, N-Nomi…are y-you o-okay?" Dustin asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine." Nomi replied, glancing at the window once more before retuning to the book he was reading intently.

"A book reading a book…never thought I'd see that." Randy nudged Howard in the ribs, gesturing to Dustin.

"I mean, he may as well be a book! Since he seems to know everything and is an extreme bookworm." Howard turned his attention to Nomi. "What's the circumference if Jupiter?"

"279, 120 miles."

"What's the population of Canada?"

"About thirty five million."

"How do you say, 'Howard is the cheese' in Japanese?"

"ハワードチーズです (pronounced Hawādochīzudesu)."

"W-wow! That's c-cool!" Dustin said, smiling _**(in a way that made fangirls squeal because he's FLIPPING KAWAII!)**_.

"Thank you, Dustin. It's nothing really. I'm fluent in a few languages."

"W-why are you r-reading…Birds of Mythology and Otherwise?" _**(Warning: not a real book, so don't bother googling it!)**_

"I promised Lex I would tell what species of bird Avian is."

"It is q-quite curious. W-what bird are you r-reading about now?"

"Right now I've stopped at a few. The Phoenix, Kiwi, Heron, common sparrow–"

"None of those are that…_thing_."

"I'm sorry?" They all turned to Howard.

"You are far off from guessing correctly. I don't really remember what kinda bird it is, but I DO know for a fact that it's not any species that's supposed to be real."

"You've lost me."

"Then we should see the monster ourselves!"

*Lex*

"Speak of the lovable idiots." Lex chuckled, looking across the street to see the rest of her friends making their way towards her, Jasmine, and Scarlett.

"Sup!" Scarlett greeted while Jasmine smiled and waved.

"Yeah, hi. I need to see the pest– I mean Avian." Howard stated. Avian's head popped up from the swing at the mention of his name, immediately scowling at Randy.

"I'm going to prove that it's evil…Randy, prove that it's evil." Howard pushed Randy in front of him, standing face to face with the angry bird _**(oh yeah, I just wrote that.㈴6)**_.

"Guys, stop this. Avian is the sweetest ball of feathers ever and you just refuse to see it." Lex said defensively.

"I-It _is_ kinda cute." Dustin said, stepping forward and stroking Avian's feathers. The bird cooed softly, though he still stared hardcore at Howard and Randy.

"See? If you guys acted like Dustin or Nomi or Jasmine, MAYBE he wouldn't act this way!" Lex groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Everyone, stay here. I need to have a talk with these two." She pointed to Howard and Randy, stomping down the steps and making her way to the side of the house with the duo in tow. Avian, being the nosy little thing he was, followed suit to keep a close eye on Randy. He didn't trust him around Lex.

"Honestly, why do you guys do this? Why?" Lex asked, stopping and turning to face the boys with a stern expression.

"So I can prove that this thing is evil!" Howard answered as if it were blatantly obvious, pointing to Avian, who was resting on Lex's outstretched arm.

"He's not evil! Randy, tell him!"

"Well, it does hate me…" Randy chuckled nervously.

"You too? C'mon, what has he done that's even remotely evil?!"

"He bit Cunningham!"

"He provoked him!"

"Why are you defending the guilty?!"

"Because he's just a bird! What could he do to hurt you?!" Avian screeched and flew up, red eyes shining menacingly as a whirlwind of fire erupted from his wings and thrown their way. All three of them screamed, running out of the way of the fire that singed a huge circle of grass before flaring up and vanishing. Randy, Howard, and Lex all sat in the slick grass, staring at Avian in pure shock. The bird landed in the singled grass, squawking loudly once at Randy and Howard and hopping to Lex, nuzzling her arm.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Glob!" They all jumped up and ran back to the front porch, almost running into their friends.

"What happened to you three? We heard you scream like you were attacked by a bear or something." Scarlett asked, worriedly looking at all three of them.

"Actually…we did! Probably broke out of a zoo or something! I think we should all go home and hide in our rooms for safety reasons!" Lex mumbled at a rapid pace.

"But I highly doubt–"

"I know what I saw! Bye guys! Have a nice walk home!" Lex pushed Jasmine, Dustin, and Scarlett away from the house, waving frantically as they left in extreme confusion.

"Why did you–and I'm pulled inside!" Nomi yelped as Lex grabbed his hand and the four of them ran into her house, up the stairs, and into her room.

"Nomi! We need a scientific explain action for a bird summoning fire and then making it go away!"

"Wait, what?"

"I told you it was evil!" Howard said, hiding behind Lex while keeping an eye on Avian. Surprisingly, the bird was acting pretty calm after setting fire to the yard and laid down in his bed to watch the conversation unfold.

"Straight up Adele parody! He set fire…to my yard! Watched it burn then he, acted like it never flipping happened!" Lex said.

"He what?!"

"How many times does she have to say it?! The bird summoned fire and singled half of her yard! The yard was on fire temporarily!" Nomi's eyes widened immensely and he glanced at Avian before sitting on the bed and opening his bird book.

"Now's probably not the time for reading about pelicans!"

"It is if it tells me what Avian is." Nomi stopped abruptly and showed the book to all of them. On the page was a black bird that looked like it wore a white mask with blue markings and had red feathers around its head.

"Is that…?!"

"Yes. It's a Tengu."


	10. A Tengu

Chapter 9

"A…what?" Lex asked, taking a seat on the bed and holding her head in her hands.

"A Tengu. A supposedly mythological bird known for having unbelievable power. You were unfortunate enough to come across one and have it live with you." Nomi answered slowly.

"I can't believe this…this has gotta be a mistake. Some deranged, very believable mistake."

"We saw it create a tornado of fire! I don't think you need anymore proof Lex!" Howard shouted, earning another fiery glare from Avian.

"Avian? A Tengu? How?"

"I don't know. The Eye of Eternities is meant to hold the Tengu…a Tengu that's supposed to be fully grown and much more dangerous."

"I have way too many questions right now."

"Ask away. You deserve to know, considering you've lived safely with one fore quite a while."

"What's the Eye of Eternities?"

"A yellowy-orange orb that holds a Tengu…THE Tengu and is the sole reason the Sorcerer is still imprisoned."

"How did Avian end up here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's also just as confusing as to why he was a chick and is maturing mostly like any other bird."

"Why hasn't he done anything to hurt me?"

"Again, I'm not sure, though I speculate it is a morality type of system."

"Huh?"

"Quite a few Tengu in history have been known to be very gracious to those who help them and often remember the individual's good deed. They've been known to repay people's modesty and kindness, as that is how they've always acted. You fixed his wing and he repaid you by not doing anything drastic…and he was a baby, so that helps too."

"What is he capable of? I mean, I know he just sent a whirling tornado of flames at us, but is there anything else is should know about?"

"Tengu are known to possess extraordinary abilities. A few are shapeshifting, teleportation, telepathy, incredible combat skills, and astounding intelligence. You're obviously aware of the fire summoning power."

"WHY is he here?"

"…now that, I may never be able to even guess."

"Is he gonna eventually hurt us?"

"I…don't know. Tengu are unpredictable." Avian cooed, hopping from his bed and gently walked over to Lex. She looked down at Avian, his large eyes staring at her innocently and slightly sadly. Almost apologetically.

"I would say get rid of him, though even that seems like a bad idea."

"I'm not getting rid of him!" Everyone's eyes became large as Lex wrapped her arms protectively around Avian with a teary look.

"I don't care what you say about how unpredictably dangerous he is! He's still my bird! I saved him and I'm not leaving him!"

"Lex, I don't think you understand–"

"No! _You_ don't understand! Avian has been nothing but sweet and caring, so I see no proof that he's some sort of eminent threat! Avian is part of my family…families shouldn't abandon each other…I've lost my mom before…I'm not letting Avian deal with that." Avian looked sadly at Lex, tears threatening to fall from her tightly shut eyes.

"Lex…" Avian screeched loudly at Nomi and Randy as they tried to approach Lex, a fire flaring in his eyes as he spread his wings in front of Lex like a shield.

"E-V-I-L, evil." Howard muttered.

"Howard, that is enough! If we keep at it, Avian could burn the house down." Nomi said sternly.

"This thing possessed me!"

"What evidence do you have that says HE did it?"

"Are you saying these more than one?"

"There always have been in history! I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case." He sighed, looking at the floor.

"Even so, we aren't fully aware of what he can do. He may appear nice, Lex, but Tengu are known to be scarily powerful. A mischievous species that can go a bit far if their not careful."

"Read my lips! I. Don't. Care. The day he hurts me is the day that I believe you." Lex said, wiping the few fallen tears from her face and pointing to the door.

"Just…give me some time to myself. I'm not asking much, just time to take this all in properly. Please?"

"If…that's is what you wish. Come along guys." Nomi gestured to Randy and Howard, leaving the room with Howard shuffling along behind him. Randy still stood in front of Lex, his heart breaking at her tears streaming gently down her face.

"Lex–" Avian snapped at Randy when he tried to set a hand on Lex's shoulder, causing him to draw back and frown at the bird.

"Let me comfort her you little pigeon!" Avian's eyes widen before turning to a look of absolute offense and he snapped at Randy once more.

"Avian, calm down." He glanced at Lex, who stared at him with a pleading look, and backed off. Lex stood up and hugged Randy, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"Just give me some time."

"But–"

"I'm serious, Cunningham. I need a bit of time to myself for now. I'll be fine."

"Lex–" "Randy, I've made up my mind." She gently pushed him out the door and, without another word, shut and locked it.

*Randy*

"She's trapped in her house with a Tengu and she wants us to LEAVE HER ALONE! She's crazy!" Howard ranted, running a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in Randy's yard.

"We need to understand that it's her decision. She'll come around eventually if we leave her be." Nomi stated.

"No she won't. She said she made up her mind. I know for a fact that Avian is staying and someway somehow, we're gonna have to get use to it." Randy said.

"Randy, we all know that that Tengu has been freed somehow and it was for obvious sinister intent. If Avian becomes maniacal in even the slightest way…"

"It's not gonna come to that."

"How do you know that?"

"…because I trust Lex."

"This isn't about trust, Randy. It's about the wellbeing of both Lex and the rest of Norrisville. If Avian loses control, we may as well say goodbye, because a creature like that can set fire to Norrisville in seconds."

"Which why we have to return it to wherever it came from!" Howard said seriously.

"You and Lex need to see this from a realistic perspective."

"Plus, the bird doesn't like you anyway."

"That's another thing. You're going to have to stay away from Lex for a while."

"What? Why?! She needs me considering what she's dealing with!"

"Randy, Avian is, by the looks of it, overly protective of Lex. I'd assume he's jealous when her attention is turned to you instead of himself and would hurt you if she wasn't around to stop him. This puts both of you at risk. If a Tengu wants to harm you, it will without the slightest hesitation. For now, we respect Lex's wishes, but still keep an eye on her and you."

"Nomicon, you can't be serious right now!"

"I'm entirely serious. As the Ninja, you'll understand my decision."

"Nomi, that's wonk!"

"It's the wisest choice we have available to us right now! Until I figure out how Avian got out of the Eye of Eternities, we respect my decision as well as Lex's choice and go by the requests stated by us both. Until then, stay wary, stay alert, and stay away."

_**B-b-but Nomi! What about Lex and Randy?! Which is more important, the safety of hundreds upon thousands or Lex and Randy (and Avain)?! (I apologize for our shadow character, but I can't get rid of it now and it's gonna be important! :( Besides, it is the one who released a Tengu.) I sincerely feel like half of the chapters so far are pointless but I don't care! all of my author's notes are EXTREMELY pointless, but I also don't care! :D stay Bruce!**_


	11. Following Orders

Chapter 10

This was madness. _**(No, this is Sparta.) **_Randy glanced over at Lex, whom sat at a nearby table with Mordea, eating her lunch in silence as her gaze was locked on the table. It had been like this for weeks, but Randy wasn't thrilled with the situation. Nomi's orders were definite and Randy was basically forced to stay away from Lex. Due to the problem of possibly being watched by a Tengu, it was still a problem in itself to explain to Lex why none of them, especially Randy, could hang out with her. It seemed as if she thought this was her fault somehow, and Randy desperately wanted to tell her that it wasn't and that he wanted to be near her. What made it all worse was that stupid bird. Whenever Randy thought it'd be safe to talk to Lex, he'd be there, standing or flying in Randy's sight as if to say "back off." He seemed to be everywhere that Lex was and was growing bolder with where he was by the day. He started out hiding in dense trees, but then he sat on a power line, then flew in clear sight, it was almost like he KNEW that Randy wanted to come near Lex and he didn't like one bit of it. It didn't help that he seemed to be getting bigger, day by day. In fact the last time Randy saw him, the young Tengu had reached his shoulders. Randy looked away from Lex, staring at his food painfully.

"You okay? You're spacing out again." Howard snapped his fingers in front of Randy's face, drawing his attention to the rest of their group that sat at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." "Cunningham, you're lying and it's too obvious."

"I gotta agree with Howard on this one. What's been up with you and Lex lately?" Scarlett asked, looking at Randy with concern.

"Nothing. It's just fine. She just wants a bit of time to herself for a while and I…respect that."

"Are you telling the truth? You sure some crazy fight or horrible disagreement or something insane didn't happen?"

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine. Just leave it alone."

"Whatever you say. If I asked Lex, would she be able to tell me what's wrong?"

"Probably not." Scarlett pursed her lips in thought before shrugging the topic off. Jasmine looked at Randy worriedly and he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out the problem.

"I just said nothing's wrong." Jasmine skeptically raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between Lex and Randy. For a moment, Randy thought she'd figure everything out. She wasn't exactly easy to fool. Luckily, Jasmine finally looked back at Randy with a smile and zipped her lips.

"You're Bruce."

"How much longer is this avoiding thing gonna happen?" Howard whispered.

"I don't know, but I hope not much longer."

"Hey, don't worry about it! Think about it, she hasn't been hurt or anything (as far as we know) so I'd say things are going pretty well. Things could be a lot worse." Just then, an entire wall burst apart in a cloud of ruble and dust. Once the dust cleared, it revealed none other than a stanked Julian, who screeched and fired off webs in random directions.

"You just had to jinx it." Randy shook his head, diving away to put on the mask. Quickly pulling it on, he threw down a smoke bomb and was now standing in the center of the cafeteria. Lex, or Kasumi if you wanna use her ninja name, immediately caught Randy's eye. She was already suited up and attempting to fight off stanked Julian with her spiked fan. Randy hurriedly pulled out his ninja sword (not a katana, a ninja sword) and charged Julian. Lex glanced at Randy and he smiled at her. She turned away without acknowledging Randy and focused on the fight at hand. The simple action hurt slightly, but Randy pushed aside and turned back to Julian, who swung one of his arms and flung Randy into the kitchens.

"Sorry about that!" Randy apologized to the lunch ladies, running out and jumping back into the battle. Julian sliced at Lex with his claw-like fingers, but she blocked each attack with her fan and dodged when his other arms attempted to grab her. He suddenly shot a web and it stuck Lex into the wall behind her.

"Back it up, Julian!" Randy commanded, jumping in front of Lex and holding his sword threateningly at the slowly advancing Julian. He hissed, trying to shoot Randy with a web as well. The skillful ninja dodged, keeping Julian's attention on him while still watching Lex. She was struggling in the web, her fan lying on the ground a few feet away from her. Randy looked around desperately for something he could toss to cut the web and lost focus for a split second. Sadly, that split second was enough time for Julian to fire a web and stick Randy to a table. He hissed again, opening his jaws as he approached Randy. A lunch tray flew out of nowhere and hit Julian in the cheek, making him snarl menacingly before turning around and facing Lex. She stood in front the charred remains of the web that had trapped her and gazed back at Julian with a confident, yet somewhat, emotionless look. Julian growled, slowly making his way towards her until they stood face to face.

"You needn't worry about the bumbling buffoon that's known as Bash. He's probably been sent to the deepest, most torturous dungeon known to man and must deal with the most horrendous being one could face. He's not gonna be bullying you or anyone soon." Julian gave a surprised look and shrank down to his normal self.

"Are you certain?"

"I'm positive. I can also guarantee that a friend of yours will probably get you a new hat, seeing as yours was destroyed." Lex smiled, gesturing to the shredded remains of Julian's top hat that Bash had shoved him into.

"Thank you for your kindness, Kasumi!"

"Anytime." Lex focused her attention back on Randy and her smile vanished as she made her way to him. She cut apart the webs and helped Randy off the table.

"Thanks for that." Randy said. Lex didn't answer, but instead gave Randy a sad look before waking away swiftly.

"Kasumi, wait!" He grabbed her wrist and she pulled her arm away, throwing a smoke bomb down. The smoke cleared and Lex was nowhere to be found, leaving a pained Randy.

"Oh my gosh, you're so awesome Ninja!" Scarlett exclaimed, running up to Randy with a big grin.

"Thanks."

"I mean it, you are the cheese! How do you do it?"

"Smoke bombs, swords, and Kasumi's help."

"You're both amazing! This is really embarrassing, but can I get an autograph?"

"Yeah, sure." Scarlett held a napkin and pen out to Randy that he hurried signed, handed back, and disappeared with the help of a smoke bomb.

*Later that day…*

Randy spotted Lex hopping on her bike at the end of the day and tried to catch her attention. She ignored him and rode away, Randy jumping on his own bike and following her. Once they arrived at her house, Lex jumped off her bike and stomped up the steps to the front door.

"Lex, stop! I just wanna–!" Lex stroked inside and slammed the door behind her, "–talk." Randy sighed, sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

"I wish I could tell her…now she's upset." Randy lifted his head instantly at the sound of a loud squawk. Avian stood in front of him with those narrowed eyes that practically stared into his soul.

"What do you want?" Avian glared at Randy then briefly pointed his beak at Lex's bedroom window.

"I'm not staying away from Lex. If you haven't noticed, I care about her too! This would be a lot easier and she'd be a lot happier if you stopped with your little jealousy fit!" Avian spread his wings and cawed, a fiery ember burning in his eyes. Randy shut up, noticing the flaming glow his feathers took for a moment before disappearing again. He stood up, scowling back at the bird that was filled with absolute resentment towards him.

"I'm leaving, but you're not keeping me away from Lex. She's my girlfriend and I want to keep her safe from you." Avian screeched, flying up and swooping onto the porch behind Randy to sit in front of the door protectively. The duo stared at each other, almost sizing one another up in an intimidating fashion.

"You WON'T keep me from Lex." Randy muttered loud enough for Avian to hear before walking away, Avian giving a final caw in reply.

_ "Don't you just love turmoil~"_


	12. A Bird Can be Your Best Friend

Chapter 11

Lex rushed up the stairs and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Jumping on the bed, Lex buried her face in a pillow and let her emotions overwhelm her.

"He, Howard, and Nomi ignore me…no, avoid me, for I don't even know how long and he finally wants to talk? What the juice, Randy…why are you acting like such a shloob lately?" Lex mumbled, wiping her eyes. Since her trio of best friends (boyfriend included) had been avoiding her, Lex was naturally upset. At first, she thought it was them respecting her wanting to be alone for a while, so she thought nothing of it. Then they were basically ignoring her and trying to get away from her. Lex was instantly worried that she'd done something to make her friends forget about her. It didn't help that whenever she'd tried to talk to them about it, they mysteriously had somewhere to go that wasn't there. At this point, Lex became upset and a bit emotional. What had she done?

"Stop crying about it…crying doesn't solve anything. I'm being overly sensitive about the whole thing." Lex muttered to herself, burrowing under the covers with her face hidden in her pillow. She heard a quiet peep and took a glance to see Avian sitting on his perch with a curious look.

"What is it? I'm kinda somewhat partially broken right now." Avian rolled his eyes, fluttering onto the unoccupied side of the bed and nudged Lex's head. Lex snuggled deeper into her sheets and Avian wasn't having any of it. He took the blanket in his beak and pulled it away, Lex trying to continue to hide. Avian squawked, pecking gently at Lex's face and arms in an attempt to get her to look at him.

"Okay! Okay! What is it?" Lex laughed, sitting up to face the young Tengu. He seemed to be getting larger in size every day, it was almost a wonder how he didn't break anything or knock anything over in the house, considering he was almost as tall as Lex. Even his feathers were changing again, a few adorning his head molting and being replaced with shorter, coarser white or blue feathers. Avian gave her a concerned look, knowing clearly that something was bothering Lex and it pained him just as much as it did Randy.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine, okay? It's just…" Lex sighed, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ugh…Randy and the guys have been avoiding me. What did I do? Did I say something or do something at one point that made them wanna stay away from me? 'Cause seriously, I don't know what I did wrong!" Avian got angry at the mention of Randy, a fire burning in his eyes. Why did it matter to Lex if Randy stayed away from her? She had Avian! The Tengu sat there, fuming, while listening to Lex explain why she was feeling bad. Well, trying to listen. The thought that Randy would practically abandon her made his blood boil, especially thinking back to when he said he cared about Lex too. Avian wasn't buying it. Despite his growing aggression towards Randy, Avian was more concerned with Lex's emotional state. The bird cooed softly, nudging Lex's arm in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Thanks buddy. Nice to know that some people care." Lex mumbled, hugging Avian tightly. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, plotting his revenge on a certain ninja.

Later that night, Randy sat at his bedroom window, staring out at the darkening sky.

"Dude, get over it. We can't talk to her because of her chickeeeee…turkey. There's nothing you can do." Howard stated from his spot in front of the TV, playing video games with a determined look on his face as he tried to beat Dustin.

"For once, Howard is correct." Nomi said.

"I-It's all because o-of her p-pet b-bird?" Dustin asked in slight disbelief.

"That doesn't s-seem like a v-very l-legitimate reason to i-ignore her."

"If you knew, you'd understand." "B-but I don't a-and t-that's the problem!"

"It'd be a bigger problem if you understood."

"Y-you still can't f-forget about L-Lex like that! S-she's sweet a-and c-caring and a-amazing."

"You trying to steal my bro's girlfriend?" Howard joked, nudging Dustin with a laugh.

"N-no! That's n-not it!" Dustin stammered nervously, pulling his beanie over his face in embarrassment. Randy managed to chuckle at Dustin's overly shy and embarrassed behavior, but was still bothered by not being able to even go within five feet of Lex. All because of some Tengu. He could take him on! He'd done it once, he can do it again! Besides, this one is still practically a kid, so it'd be easy, right?

"So you're SURE you don't like her? Remember the bro code, dude."

"Y-yes! I'm p-positive!"

"Leave him alone, Howard."

"What? He was the one acting all _admiring_!" Dustin's face turned red as he continued to stutter and Howard laughed, Nomi watching them with a calm smile.

"Let's cut him some slack." Randy finally said, laughing at Dustin's exaggerated sigh of relief.

"T-thanks, Randy."

"You're welcome."

"Boys! It's time to get to bed! It's almost nine o'clock!" Mrs. Cunningham's voice rang from outside the door.

"Okay mom!"

"Goodnight honey! Sleep well!" The boys turned off the TV and climbed into their sleeping bags on the floor. Shutting the lights off, they all exchanged a "goodnight" and fell asleep swiftly. Everyone except Randy, that is. He laid under the covers, tossing and turning as his mind went on overdrive. _**(Has that ever happened to you? Happens to me all the time. :3)**_ He couldn't help but think about Lex, his girlfriend, and how alone she probably felt. Maybe even rejected. Randy remembered the first time he'd seen her cry and how protective he'd been in her time of need. He remembered feeling just as broken as she had that night when she'd confessed the emotionally painful death of her mom, almost wanted to cry with Lex at the sight of her everlasting tears. Thinking of her in any pain, of any amount, hurt him. Even if there was reason behind his actions. An idea struck him like a speeding car and he sat up in the dark of his bedroom. Howard was snoring loudly, Dustin laying in total silence, and Nomi rolled around in his sleeping bag. Randy crawled from his bed and grabbed a very familiar mask from his nightstand, putting it on and making his way to the window in perfect silence. Opening the window cautiously, Randy turned back to make sure everyone else was asleep before leaping outside into the star dotted darkness.

_**Finally! I felt that this chapter took too long! So, how are you all liking the sequel so far? I seriously think its got its flaws and chinks, but I'm trying to work around them. I'd like to hear what you're thinking! You don't have to tell me, but I'm just overall curious. (I accept constructive criticism as long as you tell me it nicely!) Peace! Stay Bruce! **_


	13. Unexpected Wake Up Call

Chapter 12

Lex awoke from her deep slumber at the sound of a knock. She yawned, sitting up and eyeing the clock that read 9:30 p.m. _'Who's at my door at this hour?'_ She thought tiredly, walking to the door and opening the door to see an empty, pitch black hallway. Slightly freaked out and curious, she closed the door again and looked around the room. The knock came again, Lex tracing it to have come from the window. _'The window?'_ She warily tiptoed towards the window, watching to make sure nothing was going to jump out at her. Once she was in front of the window, Lex pushed it open and peeked outside. With the help of the street lamps, Lex saw no one outside whatsoever. _'I'm just tired and my brain is imagining things.'_ Suddenly, a figure hung upside down outside her window, making Lex quietly yelp and stumble backwards.

"Hey Lex!"

"Randy?" Lex looked up in shock, seeing Randy in his ninja suit with a smile on his face as he hung from the roof above her window by his scarf.

"What are you doing here?! It's nine thirty!" Lex whispered yelled, offering Randy a tiny grin.

"I wanted to see you." Lex blushed, but a thought occurred to her and caused her to frown almost immediately.

"Why? You've all been acting like shloobs and pretending that I don't exist." Lex stated bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look, there was reason behind that–"

"Reason? What reason would make you all avoid me like the plague?" Randy flinched at her harsh, yet silent tone.

"I…want to explain it to you. You, of all people, deserve an explanation."

"Yeah, I do."

"Lex…it's not because of you or anything you did. It hurts me every time I see you in pain just because I know I can't do anything about it. I wanted to be there for you, but I couldn't. I…I love you, Lex. I would've come to you sooner just because of that if something wasn't preventing me doing so." Lex blushed, her mouth agape, at Randy's heartfelt words.

"…really?" She mumbled softly in a voice that was almost impossible to hear.

"Really. Please, let me explain everything." Lex smiled, nodding in response.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Whoa, I never agreed to going anywhere! I'm in my pajamas!" Lex blushed furiously in embarrassment at the thought of going outside her own home in her pajamas.

"C'mon, almost everyone's asleep! No one's gonna see your pajamas."

"You better not be lying Randy."

"Why would I lie to you?" Randy twisted around so he was facing her right side up and held out a hand, his smile never wavering. Lex grasped his hand and Randy pulled her out of the room, causing her to shriek and close her eyes. Randy chuckled as he landed on the roof and rearranged them both so that his hand was around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Randy blushed lightly, the street lamps showing over the oversized band T-shirt that fell just below her knees, showing off the very end of her shorts, and he turned away swiftly. Throwing his scarf to wrap around the nearest street lamp, Randy set off to a destination Lex could only guess. They practically flew through the night, landing on the occasional building before setting off again. Lex tightened her grip slightly as she thought about where they were going and what Randy's reasoning for his, Nomi, and Howard's avoidance of her had been. Lex squeaked when Randy took a sudden turn, swinging around on his scarf as Lex tightened her grip even farther. Randy choked slightly, concentrating on the place they were headed. Eventually, they were there and Randy landed on the ground.

"We're here. You can open your eyes now…and loosen your grip, please." He struggled, coughing as he tried to pry away Lex's arms.

"Oh! Sorry…" Lex released Randy, who took a dramatic gulp of air.

"Air! Finally!"

"Hey, my grip is not that tight!"

"I think I'm gonna faint from lack of oxygen for that long…!" Randy chuckled as Lex playfully punched his arm, turning to pay attention to their destination.

"Wow…this is awesome sauce!" Lex beamed from ear to ear. They were standing on the dock of Lake LaRusso, the moon shining and reflective off the surface of the lake as stars twinkled in an out of sight with the movement of the water.

"I thought you'd like it. You do like stargazing, after all." Lex hurriedly shuffled to the end of the dock, sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge. Randy followed suit, sitting beside her with a smile at the child like wonder in her eyes that he'd grown to love.

"How do you always know where to go?" Lex asked with a half smirk, half smile.

"I'm just that Bruce." "I'm much more Bruce than you are."

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Hey, who's the Ninja here?"

"Both of us, technically."

"…touché, but who's THE Ninja?"

"You…"

"Exactly why I'm better."

"At least I'm the sole personification of awesome sauce."

"That's not even a thing!"

"It should be!" They both laughed, enjoying the playful air between them.

"So…can I get an explanation now?" Lex asked seriously, staring at the water with a small frown.

"Yeah. The reason we were avoiding you was because of the Tengu."

"Avian? Why are you ignoring be because of Avian?"

"He's…how do I put it…? Overly protective…maybe even possessive, in my opinion."

"Yeah, at home, but even that's because I take care of him and treat him with the love my mom treated me with. You didn't have to reject me at school, too."

"Remember when Nomi said the powers Tengu possess?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember that teleportation was one of them?" _**(Real fact, look it up if you don't believe me)**_

"…oh yeah. Still…he's still just a baby to me. He couldn't hurt anyone, especially the people I care about."

"He almost set us on fire!"

"I tend to think that if he'd truly wanted that fire to hit you or Howard, it would've."

"Lex, this is more dangerous than you realize! He's growing bigger by the day and has some serious hate towards me! He's getting bolder with where he 'hides' and is getting more efficient with his abilities! He's the very definition of danger!"

"You don't know Avian. He's a sweet little bird that hasn't harmed anyone!"

"Look Lex, I don't care if he gets to me, but he could hurt you and if he did, I'd…"

"You'd what?"

"…I don't know what I'd do." Lex's once steel cold stare softened and she cupped Randy's face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Randy, that's incredibly sweet but you need to understand that Avian would never try to injure me in any way, shape, or form. There's nothing to worry about."

"But–"

"Randy Cunningham, you and I both know that if you starting to argue about it, it would be pointless. He won't hurt me, I can assure you that much. What he's capable of doing, I know. Do I think he will do anything major? Not in the slightest."

"Lex–"

"Can't you just trust me?" Randy stared into Lex's violet irises with his own blue ones, debating on his answer.

"I…I trust you."

"Thank you, Randy." Lex kissed his cheek, smiling at his hot pink blush.

"I'm still going to be here to protect you, though. You can't stop me from doing that."

"I know I can't." Lex pulled up Randy's mask up so that she could see his face and kissed him gently, pulling away with a smile, "That's why I love you." She leaned her head on his shoulder, Randy instinctively wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the gorgeous night sky until Randy took Lex home. She hugged him goodbye at her window and smiled warmly.

"See you tomorrow?" Lex called just as Randy had turned to leave.

"Definitely." Randy said, turning around to give her a confident grin before taking off.


	14. All Will Be Revealed

Chapter 13

"Hello?" Lex yawned into her cell phone. She currently sat at the kitchen table on Saturday morning, or noon, actually. Lex was not a morning person, especially on weekends.

"Hey Lex! Are you awake?"

"Hardly. Next time you do something like this Randy, make sure it's during the day, okay? A girl needs her sleep…except me. I just want my sleep."

"Sorry if I awoke 'Sleeping Beauty' then."

"I was already awake, 'Prince Charming.' So, what do I owe the pleasure of relieving this unexpected call?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."

"Are you sure we can hang out? Avian is apparently a problem for you."

"Hey, I want to hang out with my friends–"

"And amazing girlfriend!"

"Yes, her too. I want to hang out and no bird, Tengu or otherwise, is going to stop me."

"That's the spirit! Meet you goofballs at Greg's Game Hole in fifteen minutes?"

"It's a plan!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Lex turned off her phone and hurried upstairs to get changed. Finally, she'd see her friends again.

"You're nuts! Do you not remember what the book said about hanging around Lex nowadays?! It's a big no-no!" Howard told Randy as they rushed down the sidewalk towards the arcade.

"Since when did you start listening to the Nomicon?" Randy countered.

"Since he said that Lex's pet was the thing that possessed me last year! You would be a bit more scared if YOU had been possessed by a Tengu!"

"But I wasn't, besides, Tengu aren't technically evil."

"…oh my glob! It's controlling your mind!"

"Howard, chill out. I did some research–"

"You mean Nomi told you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he said that Tengu aren't evil. They're just mischievous and especially don't like people who are arrogant, vainglorious, and misuse knowledge for selfish purposes. They're basically the good guys."

"A Tengu possessed me, remember?"

"Hey, they're loyal to the Ninja! They're supposed to have trained the most skilled martial artists and ninjas known to exist, since they apparently deemed them worthy." "So, you ninjas were worthy?"

"I guess so. The Nomicon helps with that too, mostly. I suppose when Tengu aren't too common we need another teacher."

"I'll say this one more time Cunningham. It…possessed…ME!"

"Get over it! I saved you, didn't I?"

"…touché!" They arrived at the arcade to be greeted by Lex, who was already waiting at the front doors.

"Sup homies! Ready to help me beat Randy's scores, Howard?" She asked, a smile glued to her face.

"Heck yeah!" The boys followed Lex inside, all three of them hurrying to a game and starting it up.

"Prepare for a new high score! This girl plans on being number one!" Lex shouted, starting a game and immediately getting absorbed in it. The trio played games for hours and hours, Howard and Lex still not getting the high score on any of the games.

"These games are rigged!" Lex muttered, kicking the side of a game and sitting down.

"They're not rigged, I'm just the cheese!" Randy boasted.

"I'm not gonna be satisfied until I beat you at ONE game here!"

"Don't be like that, Lex."

"Like what?"

"A baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're crying over a game!"

"Only because I wanna be better at video games than you."

"There's plenty of things you're better at! Like…"

"I can play the electric violin, and you can't."

"See! There's something!"

"…"

"…you don't feel any better, huh?" Lex shook her head, pouting with her eyes locked on the carpeted floor.

"…don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser!" Randy raised an eyebrow in question and Lex sighed.

"Fine, maybe I am. So what? I just wanna win first place at least ONCE at any of these games!"

"Well…they just recently set up Guitar Hero…"

"Really?"

"Wanna play?"

"Heck to the yeah! Let's go!" Lex leaped up, grabbing Randy's hand before dashing off in search of the game. Once she found it, Lex released Randy's hand and grabbed one of the guitars.

"C'mon! I need to win at this!"

"We'll see." Randy challenged, picking up the second guitar as the game started. They picked their song (Eye of the Tiger! :D) and began to play, each trying to beat one another. Lex didn't know it, but Randy was rather good at the game, but he couldn't tell her that. Not when she was so dead set on winning. However, she was actually doing rather well…better than Randy in fact! He looked at Lex and the determination filled look in her eyes that were locked on the screen.

"YES! I win!" Lex slammed the guitar to the ground (luckily in one piece) and danced around in triumph.

"I did it! I did it! Move aside, 'cause I have the high score!"

"Are you done?" Randy chuckled, Lex stopping her victory dance and blushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah…I'm still happy I won, though!"

"Good job. Now you and Howard have at least one game where you're the champions."

"Yay! Howard! Come see this score! It's mind blowing!" Lex gave randy a quick hug before dashing away to find Howard and show off her score.

"This wasn't as a bad of an idea as you thought, Howard."

Later that day, as the sun began to set, the trio was walking to their homes with ice cream sandwiches in their hands.

"We are the champions, my friends!" Howard and Lex sang as they walked, earning laughs from Randy. Being almost overly proud of beating Randy at a game at Greg's Game Hole, they demanded a reward, thus the ice cream. As if emptying Randy's pockets wasn't enough, they thought it was a great idea to start singing as well.

"And we'll keep on fighting, 'till the end!"

"Are the champions done yet?" Randy asked jokingly.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS~"

"I guess not."

"We are the cheese!" "Just remember who has the high score for every other game in the arcade."

"Don't ruin it for us!" Randy shook his head, smiling at the two as they neared their houses.

"Guess I'll see you guys later?"

"You can count on it."

"You're Bruce! See ya!" Lex waved to her friends and ran off towards her house.

"See Howard? Nothing bad happened all day! Everything's perfectly fine!"

"Something always ends up happening! Luckily, I was…less right and nothing did."

"I knew it'd be alright!"

"See ya, Cunningham."

"Bye!" Howard and Randy parted ways to their homes. Randy stood on his porch, watching the wind blow leaves around when a sudden movement caught his eye. A dark figure zoomed by towards the side of his house, instantly sparking curiosity in him. Randy jumped over the porch railing and warily made his way to the side yard. Surprisingly, nothing was there.

"Well well well! If it isn't our _darling_ little ninja~" Randy jumped at the sound of a voice, looking around in confusion.

"Calm down, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you…yet anyways." The voice laughed.

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?" Randy asked, still looking around with his fists clenched.

"Look behind you." Randy turned to face the side of the house, only to meet his own shadow. Only, it wasn't his…and shadows didn't have eyes and a Cheshire Cat grin.

"I must say, it is quite the honor to finally speak with you! It grows rather dull just speaking with the simpleton known as the Sorcerer."

"You know the Sorcerer?"

"Oh, yes! We're old friends! Well…we were, anyway. Time didn't do much to strengthen that, only weaken it. Still, I'd like to think of us as…business partners."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dear little ninja, so naive. After all of the Nomicon's lessons, he never spoke of me? I must say, I'm rather offended."

"What are you?"

"A purely evil being even older than the Sorcerer. I don't show up too often in folk tales or legends, since many were too afraid to even speak of me! Goodness, you give the Sorcerer one shot at being the ruler of the world and no one even bats an eye." Randy eyed the shadow cautiously, thinking of the mask in his back pocket.

"Do lower your fists, please. I'm in no mood to fight at the moment. Just talk." Randy ignored it and didn't take his eyes off of the intimidating thing.

"How rude. Do you treat all people like this? It's no wonder there's only two ninjas left of the original nine. A shame, really. They were such worthy adversaries until my old friend crushed them. What a pity."

"You were there?! But…"

"'But…what? I was always there to help the Sorcerer in his time of diabolical need. Almost like his shadow, I'm always there, but no one bothers to deal with me."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, forgive me for not getting to that point sooner! I should've been more blunt with my reasoning for trespassing in your home."

"I said, _why are you here_?"

"Patience, Ninja. I'm getting there. Why am I here? Because I have a plan. A perfectly ingenious plan that I don't want a certain someone to get involved with. It's such a hassle when I have to deal with pests who try to meddle!"

"If you don't want me ruining this plan of yours, than why are you telling me about it?"

"The game would be too easy if you were blind to everything. Besides, it's always fun playing against a fighter!"

"This is some sort of game to you?"

"Precisely! May as well make a move, because I've already moved a few spaces…goodbye!" The shadow vanished out of sight instantly, leaving a confused and worried ninja. What did that thing want…and more importantly…what was it's plan?


	15. A New Lesson

Chapter 14

Ever since meeting that…thing, Randy has been distracted. His mind wandering constantly to the shadow and its evil intent. It was even worse since apparently, if it was telling the truth, Nomicon had already known about it. _'Why didn't he tell me? This seems like something pretty honkin' important to bring up.' _Randy thought to himself. _'What the juice was that thing, anyway?' _

"Randy? I've been calling you for more than five minutes! We have a lesson today." Nomicon said in his book form on the desk.

"Oh, sorry Nomi!" Randy apologized, opening the book and falling to the floor as he entered. He stood in the dojo facing Nomi, who looked at him questioningly.

"Usually you'd have immediately stopped what you're doing for lessons. Is everything alright?"

"What? With me? Pfft, of course! I'm fine! Besides, we both know I've had my irresponsible moments and don't ALWAYS answer to these lessons INSTANTLY!" Randy laughed nervously and Nomi raised an eyebrow at him. Randy continued to smile in an over dramatic fashion, trying not to seem suspicious as Nomi stared him down. Finally, Nomi shrugged and sighed.

"You do have a point about your irresponsibility and ability to get distracted so easily ARE getting in the way of lessons. Either way, let's begin." Nomi turned around and snapped his fingers as the scenery around the two of them changed. Now they stood in a forest of bamboo and bonsai trees, both of them dressed in their traditional ninja attire. Nomi held a pair of staffs and threw one calmly to Randy, who just barely caught it without dropping it.

"Do you remember the art of stealth?" Nomi asked, a small grin making its way to his face.

"Yep! One of the best skills ever!" Randy stated, holding the staff out with a look of pure confidence adorning his features.

"Good…" In the blink of an eye, Nomi had dashed off somewhere at unbelievable speed and left Randy looking around in confusion, "…because you'll need it."

"What the juice! How is the gonna help?!" Randy yelled, turning in a circle while warily eyeing the thick foliage around him with his staff pointed in front of him.

"The first part of todays lesson; the enemy that you can't see– and doesn't WANT to be seen– is dangerous." A staff flew by and whacked Randy in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"You must know the location of your opponent at all times. Sight is not your only sense. Don't depend on it too much." The staff zoomed by again, this time hitting Randy in the gut._ 'Don't rely on sight…what can I rely on now?!'_ Randy kneeled down, hugging his abdomen and shutting his eyes. _'I have many senses…I just have to find the right one…' _Randy stayed silent as the leaves around him rustled together gently in the otherwise quiet forest. The air to his right suddenly felt disrupted and Randy ducked in time as Nomi's staff whooshed above his head. His ears perked up as he heard bamboo snap and held his staff out defensively. Opening his eyes, Randy saw Nomi standing before him, their staffs pushing against one another as their owners tried to block/attack the other.

"Very good. Are you ready for the second part of the lesson?" Nomi asked, smirking.

"I'm so ready!" Randy pushed Nomi back, the book flipping back and landing in a dignified pose.

"The enemy that CAN be seen– and intends to be seen– is deadly. They are by far the most efficient and terrifying foes you'll face, if you should ever come across them. "

"How does that make any sense? I can see you and know what's coming. It was worse when I couldn't see you!"

"Ah, but see," Nomi suddenly lunged at Randy, who just barely had to dodge the attack, "an opponent like that clearly has one goal in mind. What is it?" Nomi lunged again, grazing Randy's shoulder this time as he passed. Before Randy could speak, Nomi attacked again, causing him to leap up and balance on one of the taller bamboo stalks. Nomi continued aiming quick attacks at his student, never giving him time to speak or react._ 'What the juice am I supposed to do?! He's not giving me time to do anything! Wait…'_

"Thats it!" Randy hopped across the bamboo with Nomi tailing him and finally stopped, facing Nomi.

"Do you know the answer?"

"The goal an opponent like that would be to win. Win at any cost necessary, no matter how long it takes."

"I honestly didn't think you'd get that one as quickly as you did! Very good! Now, what is the trait that adds to the ferocity and deadly behavior of said enemy?"

"Confidence. They feel like nothing can stop them no matter what I do. It's like their victory has already been predicted." Nomi smiling, sending Randy a bow of respect to signal the end of their brawl.

"I'd say that lesson went quite well, Randy. I would recommend using your other senses periodically, just so they'll be a bit more keen and helpful in an actual battle." Nomi stated, still talking as Randy stood there quietly. Nomi's words from earlier still rang in his head. _'The enemy that CAN be seen– and intends to be seen– is deadly.' _Randy thought with a shudder as a thought occurred to him._ 'An enemy that wants to be seen…just like that shadow…' _

"Nomi?"

"Hmm? Yes, what is it, Randy?"

"I…need to talk about something…that's probably important."

"Speak then. I'm all ears, as you would say." Nomi sat cross legged on the ground, waiting patiently for Randy to speak.

"Well…has the Sorcerer had any…accomplices?"

"Well, of course. I believe you've met the Sorceress already before–"

"No, not her. Someone…you don't really…notice immediately." Nomi tilted his head in slight confusion, but still listened intently.

"Yes…I'd think he has, why?"

"Well…I may or may not have met one quite recently. One I don't think you've ever told me about."

"Really?" Nomi stood up, snapping his fingers and returning them to the dojo, staring seriously at Randy.

"Who is this accomplice?"

"He…or she…? I'm not really sure. Anyway, they were a sort of…shadow…with this kinda icy cold feeling around them. They said how they've helped the Sorcerer around the time of the Norisu Nine and that they're planning something big. I don't actually know who they are, so I was sorta counting on you to tell me about this thing." Nomi's eyes were wide and he shook his head in disbelief, running a hand through his hair as he sat down.

"I should've known…that…that _thing's_ return should've been obvious. The signs were there." Nomi muttered, staring at his hands with a look of shock and, almost, fear.

"Nomi, what are you talking about? I think I need an explanation right about now." Nomi nodded, running a hand through his hair nervously once more.

"That thing you're speaking of is a terrifyingly evil spirit known as Semira."

"So it's a girl?"

"Yes, it's a girl, though it hardly deserves an identity. She barely has one of her own. Semira is a spirit who can take many forms, though the one she uses most often takes the shape of a shadow with piercing eyes and a wide grin. All that she has done thought history is cause terror, fear, and chaos."

"Shes just like the Sorcerer."

"She's been around much longer than him, though. Only the ninja knew about her and acknowledged her as such an imminent threat. When the Sorcerer came along, she was there aiding him in his quest for domination and chaos. When the Sorcerer was trapped, she still stayed and left the shadows she was accustomed to and battled the last ninja that night. He managed to send her to a weakened enough state that allowed him to banish her to the darkness for 800 years."

"What happened?"

"Just before she was banished, she vowed to one day destroy the ninja, no matter what it took. The only proof of her existence being the icy chill left behind from her frozen, black heart." Randy silently stared back at Nomi, letting the story sink in.

"So she must've stored up enough strength to somehow return…"

"Precisely, and it means she prepared to fight the two surviving ninjas to the end."

"What are we gonna do? How do we stop her?!" Nomi stayed silent and Randy began to fall up and out of the Ninja Nomicon.

"Nomicon! Tell me!" Randy nearly shouted at the book, trying to open it. It refused to open.

**_I apologize to those who don't like this chapter…or the villain Semira, for that matter. I'm sorry! ㈶6 Anyways, I hope some of you liked it and such and I'll try to think of what to do in the next chapter. Writer's block has struck yet again! I have no idea how long it'll take for me to work on the next chapter, so I ask for you to be patient. STAY BRUCE! *le smokebomb*_**


	16. Many Questions, Few Answers

Chapter 15

_***a couple days later***_

_Ding-dong…ding-dong…DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG!_

"LEX!"

"WHAT?!" Lex pulled open the door and Randy fell to the floor from the force.

"Randy, what the juice is wrong?! You nearly knocked down my door knocking and probably broke my doorbell!" She questioned, raising both eyebrows in confusion as she helped her boyfriend stand up.

"It's really important!"

"How important?"

"Super."

"Well, what is it?"

"Can't talk here. Never know who's watching." Randy shut the front door, locked it, and grabbed Lex's hand before dragging her upstairs. He shoved her into her room and closed the door, making his way to the window and looking outside.

"Dude, I'll say this again. What's going on? You're acting just as nervous as Dustin…maybe even worse."

"Lex…" Randy walked back to Lex, standing before her while holding her shoulders firmly, "this is something bad."

"What is it?" Lex asked, eyes widening slightly.

"You might wanna sit down for this." Lex nodded, sitting on the bed and staring up at Randy patiently.

"Something intensely evil is threatening to destroy the ninjas of Norrisville."

"The Sorcerer's come back?"

"No, but this is just as bad."

"Then explain it!"

"It's some sort of horrifying spirit called Semira who's basically the Sorcerer's shadow. She's just as insane and seems terrifyingly confident in her chances of winning this fight."

"Then we can just defeat her! We did it with the Sorcerer and we can face her…can't we?"

"Nomi…didn't tell me anything else after I told him about when I met her face to face."

"You met this thing?! Did she hurt you or try to kill you or something terrible like that?" Lex stood up, worriedly looking Randy over for any sign of injury.

"Relax Lex, okay?" Randy somehow managed to smile at Lex and her overly worried nature when it came to situations like this.

"I can't relax, what if she did something to you? What would I do, huh? I can't help but worry. We're ninjas. We fight dangerous foes everyday and will for another three years apparently. I want to make it through all three of them alongside you." Lex murmured, sitting back down.

"I'm probably just so concerned because of what happened to you last year when you tried to save me. I can't let it happen again." Randy sighed, taking a seat next to Lex and pulling her into a hug, letting her rest her head on his chest comfortably.

"Lex, I'm still here. Both of us are. I wouldn't let someone get rid of me, because I'd be sacred over who'd protect you." They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company as they thought of what to make of their current situation. How do you defeat something that seems so scarily powerful and confident?

"What did Nomi tell you about it?" "She helped crush the Norisu Nine and it took hours of the night for the last ninja to weaken her. She was exiled to the darkness, but promised to bring revenge upon those who tried to stop her. Semira must've gathered enough strength, because she's back."

"…what are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew." Randy sighed, laying back on the plush comforter with Lex in his arms and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't even know if we _CAN_ do anything."

"Randy Cunningham, are you giving up before the game has even begun?" Lex leaned back on her arms, sitting up and looking over at Randy as he stared back with those dark blue eyes of his.

"We're ninjas. We don't give up. Did the Norisu Nine give up on saving the world? Did we give up when facing the Sorcerer? Did we give up when we needed to escape McFist Industries? Did you ever give up on me? The answer to all of these is no. No, none of us gave up, even when everything seemed hopeless."

"Lex, even the Nomicon didn't answer me when–" Lex silenced Randy by pressing a forceful kiss to his lips, successfully shutting him up as his eyes fluttered closed. When she pulled away, she gave Randy a hard stare that mismatched her bright red cheeks as his eyes reopened.

"You're…_we're_ not giving up and we're definitely not failing, okay? Nomi's gotta open up sometime and we're all gonna know what to do. Even if that doesn't happen, well find out the solution ourselves, alright?"

"But Lex–" She kissed him again.

"Lex, the Nomicon–" After the third peck, Randy was a blushing mess who still eyed Lex.

"Alright, Randy?" He nodded weakly, earning a tiny smile from Lex.

"That's the Cunningham I know. Now, let's go talk to Nomi."

_***Later…***_

"Nomicon, open up!" Lex commanded firmly from her spot on the floor. The couple sat in Randy's room, Lex sitting on the carpet trying to convince Nomicon to open up.

"Nomi, I know you can hear me! C'mon, we need you!" Lex whined, prying at the pages with little progress.

"At least say something!" The book stayed silent and Lex groaned impatiently.

"Nomi, please? I don't think you understand how dire this is! I know you think we're the ones who know nothing, but you're the one who doesn't get it! Please Nomi…talk to us." The book didn't respond and a tension filled the room.

"Like it or not, we're still gonna bother you about it until you respond to me!" The Ninja Nomcion suddenly flipped open and Lex seemed to pass out as she entered the book's yellowy-white pages. She landed with a small thud as she hit the floor of the dojo, looking around in curiosity at every detail in the room.

"So this is what it looks like in here…roomier than I thought it'd be, originally."

"I can't train ninjas in a cramped environment. It just doesn't work." Nomi's voice echoed throughout the dojo, though Lex still couldn't see him.

"Nomi? Where are you? We need to talk."

" …about what?"

"I'll tell you once I can see you."

"Do you need to?"

"Yes, Nomi. I need to see you." Lex patiently waited as a red smoke appeared in front of her, fading to reveal none other than Nomi. He stood their avoiding eye contact with Lex and shuffling from foot to foot like a child who was told that they're in trouble.

"It's nice to see you. You're looking quite lovely today, Lex. Is that a new top?" He chuckled meekly.

"Thanks, Nomi. To answer your question, yes it is, but that's not why I'm here." Lex stated, walking in front of Nomi, attempting to keep full eye contact with him.

"Nomi, Randy's told me that something important's been happening."

"…"

"Do you wanna tell me anything about it?"

"I'm assuming Randy already did."

"I want to hear something new about Semira from you." Lex sat down on the floor, looking up at Nomi expectantly. He sighed quietly, sitting crisscrossed beside her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me where she came from?"

"That is something that has been debated for years. Some say she was born as a cursed child who grew into a darker form, while others suggest that she was always a demonic spirit who wanted nothing more than to rain sorrow and fear upon those who came into contact with her."

"What do you think?"

"Frankly, I'm not entirely sure. I need proof to believe a theory."

"So…do you know her weaknesses? At the very least, what she plans to do now that she's back?" Nomi didn't answer, but instead turned his attention to his hands folded in his lap.

"Nomi…answer me…"

"Lex, I…" He sighed again, running a hand through his unusually messy red hair, "I'm trying to research it all again. Replay those painful scenes from the battle…find what the last ninja had done…find any possible ties, clues, or hints."

"So what you're saying is that–"

"I don't know."

"B-but…but you're the Nomicon! You've trained 800 years with of ninjas! You've helped defeat the Sorcerer! You know everything! How do you not know?!"

"I just…don't, Lex. I'm trying to find the key to this mess, but I can't promise that it'll be easy."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"I said I'm trying!" Nomi shouted, standing up and gazing at Lex with hardened brown eyes. Lex flinched at his raised voice, staring up at him timidly with confusion and near fear swimming in her eyes.

"But you're–."

"I can't solve everything like you think I can! I've lived on this planet for 800 years without leaving my home so much as once! I've read the same, old books for 800 years! I've taught hundreds upon hundreds of ninjas only to grow attached to them and watch them leave! I'm not the human I once was! Despite what everyone thinks, I can't do everything! I can't solve everything! I'm just a book!" Lex guiltily looked at Nomi, eyeing his fists that were clenched tightly at his sides. She stood up, carefully wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Nomi…I didn't mean to…"

"It's…not your fault. Now, I need to continue searching. I'm sorry Lex." With that, Lex zoomed out of the book, her head popping up from the pages with a frown glued to her facial features.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"We…we need to give him some time for the answers."

"What?"

"He doesn't know."

"What do you mean 'he doesn't know'? He's the Ninja Nomicon!"

"He's only human, Randy! We all forget stuff…we should just respect him and let him take the time he needs."

"And what if its too late?"

"We'll have to hope for the best, I guess."

_**Aww, poor baby Nomi! ㈶6Oh my glob! We don't know what to do about Semira! Heck, we don't even know her full story…just like Nomi! Does anyone have any theories? I do…you'll have to wait to hear them though! So, this chapter didn't feel that well written, or at least, I could've done better in a few aspects. Stayed tuned for the next chapter, support the Ninja, and STAY BRUCE!**_


	17. Avian?

Chapter 16

_Beep beep beep beep beep bee–!_

"Shut up!" The alarm clock hit the floor with a loud thunk as Lex groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She heard a soft coo and opened her eyes reluctantly only to have them meet a pair of red ones.

"Good morning, baby." Lex laughed lightly, stroking Avian's soft feathers as he nudged her hand happily. He was a pretty big bird by now, and it was startling how nobody seemed to bat an eye over it. Just as tall as Lex, Avian had outgrown his shoebox and his perch, now sleeping in a large dog bed with a nest of blankets.

"Avian, you're lucky those talons of yours haven't ruined my bed sheets." Lex stated, sitting up and the still rather young Tengu sat down and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"No no no, mister. Off the bed. Dad nearly got us both in trouble because of your feathers on the sheets and carpet!" Lex shooed him away, rolling from the bed herself and stretching her arms above her head. Avian jumped to the floor and mimicked Lex's actions, stretching his wings out and shaking his head tiredly.

"Copycat." Lex giggled, patting the Tengu's head and hurrying to grab her clothes and shower. After getting ready, Lex raced toward the stairs, sliding down the railing and smiling at her father who was busy making breakfast.

"Morning sweetie! Want some pancakes?" He asked, holding a tempting plate of flapjacks in front of Lex as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'm gonna be late if I do, but thanks!"

"I knew this would happen. There's a breakfast burrito waiting for you at the table that you can take with you. I also packed you lunch, got your jacket out of the dryer, and your shoes are waiting by the door for you."

"Best dad ever!"

"I know, now hurry on up! You don't wanna be late!"

"I wouldn't be if someone woke me up sooner!"

"Sweetheart, Mordea had to have a discussion with the student council this morning and left early."

"She still could've woken me up." Avian screeched in agreement from the base of the stairs.

"That's your alarm's job, not everyone else's chore. Besides, you and her both love sleep so much that's it's dangerous to wake you up."

"That's not true!"

"Don't you have a school to get to?"

"Oh yeah! Bye dad! Bye Avian! Behave for dad, okay?" The bird cooed and nodded, watching as Lex left with a sad look.

"I'll be back before you know it, 'kay?"

"Bye, love you!" Her dad called, waving as Lex left, leaving little Avian standing at the doorway. _**(Aww, poor Avian!)**_

*At school, later in the day!*

"Hey Lex!"

"H-hi, guys." Jasmine waved as Lex and Randy sat at the lunch table, smiling at the two.

"Anything cool to say, Jasmine?" Lex asked, grinning. Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a no."

"How's Avian been doing?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Good. He's getting giant. He's as tall as me now!"

"H-he is quite a p-peculiar bird." Dustin stated with a simple nod.

"You're telling me." Howard and Randy exchanged a look. It was odd to think that their friends, minus Lex and Nomi, had no idea about Avian or Semira. They felt kinda bad that they couldn't tell them either, especially since all that information was immensely important. It would probably be worse if something happened and they found out…yeah, that would be a bad day.

"Anyway, what's been going on? Things have seen…off, about you three and it's weird." Scarlett gave them questioning looks, tilting her head to the side. _'Act natural, Lex!'_

"Oh, nothing's wrong! We're great! Everything's great! Life's great! Hey, how 'bout that weather, right? Look how sunny and normal everything is!" Lex rambled nervously. Howard facepalmed, shaking his head at Lex's uncertain smile. Scarlett, however, didn't say anything. Her raised eyebrow and the confused look in her slightly widened eyes made it clear she thought something was up, but remained silent. Jasmine shrugged at them, eating her lunch as Scarlett returned to normal topics. Lex, Randy, and Howard all wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but held back as to not seem too suspicious. When Scarlett began saying something to Dustin, Jasmine smiled at the trio and winked. She knew something serious was up, but seemed to understand their wanting to keep it secret. Lex held up a thumbs up and Jasmine beamed before returning to her food.

"So, remember how awesome I said the Ninja was, like, two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are Kasumi and him a thing?" Randy nearly choked on his food as he waited for Lex to answer Scarlett's question._ 'I'm officially scared.' _Randy thought, looking back and forth between the two girls until Howard spoke up.

"Of course they are! They've been a thing since our freshman year! Right guys?" He nudged Randy hard in the ribs, who nodded quickly.

"Why'd you want to know?" Randy asked, rubbing his side and giving Howard a quick glare.

"Well…I think he's…kinda sorta cute?" Scarlett rubbed her arm, blushing in embarrassment at the statement.

"B-but you've never s-seen him without his m-mask." Dustin pointed out.

"I know, but he's so…ugh! I can't even describe him! He's brave and selfless and extraordinary! He's the Ninja! I feel that my crush is justified!"

"What about Kasumi?" Lex asked.

"How is their relationship? Are they perfect or is there anything wrong?"_ 'Not at all…Kasumi– Lex…is bruce.' _

"I don't think so." Jasmine shook her head, agreeing with Lex as Randy let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"…"

"Scarlett, there's plenty of guys out there. Besides, who wants a guy with that scarf and tight suit?" Lex said, smiling in a comforting way.

"I happen to think his scarf is pretty helpful when he's defending Norrisville!" Randy stated loudly, pouting with his arms crossed as Lex laughed gently.

"Maybe you're right." Scarlett sighed, "Besides, having a crush on him was unrealistic! He's the Ninja and I'm me."

"Let's not forget, he doesn't deserve someone as bruce as you!"

"You're right, Lex! Who needs him?"

"Not you!"

"Yeah!" Randy frowned at the two girls as they laughed. Lex winked at him, laughing as he blushed slightly and stared at his lunch tray.

"Lex, what the juice? I think the ninja suit is bruce, thank you." Randy whispered so nobody heard them.

"I know. You look amazing as the Ninja, but how else am I gonna protect my boyfriend?" Lex mumbled back.

"What about my scarf?"

"Well…"

"Lex!"

"Randy, I'm joking! You're a very handsome Ninja." Randy blushed and Lex laughed, hugging him quickly before turning back to the conversation. For the rest of lunch, Howard, Randy, and Lex weren't able to fully focus. Why? They had much more important things to worry about…

*Semira*

The shadowy spirit, Semira, chuckled from outside the cafeteria windows. Her yellow eyes stayed latched on Randy and Lex as they spoke to their companions.

"Wonderful! More mortals to drag into my delightful plot!" She cackled, shadowy hair whipping around her face freely as if she was underwater.

"I think it's time to make a move~" She glided across the grass gracefully, knowing her destination held the biggest part of her plan. After this, all the pieces will come together perfectly.

*Lex*

"See you guys tomorrow!" Lex waved to Randy and Howard as they ran to their own homes. In the middle of the day, it had started pouring rain, which was bad for them, considering they had to ride their bikes home. Pulling her hood tighter on her head, Lex ran to the porch and opened the door.

"I'm home!"

"Sheesh, could you yell that any louder?" Veronica's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Hey, Veronica. Where's dad?" Lex muttered distastefully at her stepmother, throwing her bag on the couch and making her way to the kitchen.

"Business trip. It was a chance to get promoted and he took the offer. He'll be back next week." She stated simply, eating a cup of greek yogurt that belonged specifically to Mordea.

"Got any proof?" Veronica gestured to the fridge with her spoon, Lex spotting a sticky note.

"Dear girls, had to take a business trip for McFist. There's Chinese food on the table and a weeks worth of food that Veronica can warm up in the freezer. Don't get into trouble! Love, dad." Lex read, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't mess up that bed head more than ya need to, Alexandria."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your name. Besides, I'm your mother, so I can call you what I want."

"You're not my mother! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Say it as many times as you want, I'm still legally your mom. Go do your homework. I have better things to do right now."

"Sure you do." Lex mumbled, grudgingly making her way upstairs.

"Later, brat." Veronica said, laughing to herself as Lex rolled her eyes. How did this ever happen? Lex opened her bedroom door and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Something was…off, though. Missing even. Lex sat up, gradually looking around the room. Nothing was out of place. The desk was okay, as was the dresser, nightstand, lamp, Avian's bad and perch….

"Avian?" Lex looked around quicker, trying to find the bird.

"Avian, where are you?" She looked under the bed and in the closet. Nothing. Becoming frantic, Lex sped from the room and searched the house in a frenzy. Not in the bedrooms…not in the bathrooms…not in the kitchen or living room…not in the backyard….

"Avian!" Lex shouted, searching with more urgency as she overturned the house.

"Where are you?!" Making her way back to her bedroom, Lex looked everywhere in intense worry. '_Where could he have gone?' _Lex mentally facepalmed as a thought occurred to her._ 'He usually waits for me at the door when I come home…but he wasn't there. What happened?' _Lex groaned as she at on the bed in defeat. A gust of wind and Lex shivered, rubbing her arms._ 'Isn't the window closed?' _Eyes widening, she turned around to face the window. It was wide open, the curtains fluttering as the rain and wind entered the room.

"Avian!" Lex ran to the window, sticking her face outside as the rain ran down her face.

"Avian!" She shouted louder, staring outside for any sign of the Tengu. Lex shivered and shook as the cold temperature in her room seemed to worsen as she thought of Avian. He was gone.

_**Well, you got Avian! Just not as you probably wanted him. Oh no! He's gone missing! Even worse, Semira's making her next move! What's her plan? How will our heroes stop it? When will is stop asking you all these questions? ㈳8 Tune in next time and STAY BRUCE! (Also, this chapter felt rushed, so sorry!)**_


	18. Semira, Minion…McFist, Your Boss

Chapter 17

"Howard, hurry up!" Randy shouted, stopping to turn around and look at his friend.

"Easy for you to say! You're the Ninja! You run around more than I do!" Howard wheezed.

"C'mon! We don't have time to waste!"

"We don't? Never would've guessed, considering you're running like you're on fire!"

"Not funny!" They rushed to Lex's front porch, Randy practically assaulting the doorbell.

"Thank goodness you're here! Quick, get inside!" Mordea answered the door almost instantly, pulling the boys in the house at lightning speed.

"What's the problem? You said something happened to Lex!" Randy asked, glancing around for his girlfriend worriedly.

"She's upstairs! She's broken up about it! I don't even know what happened!" Randy didn't ask any further questions and bolted up the stairs, racing towards Lex's room.

"Lex, what happe–!" A pillow flew from the room the moment he opened the door and smacked him square in the face._** (Aren't ninjas supposed to have fast reaction times?㈴7)**_

"Ever heard of knocking? You can't just barge into her room like that! Lex's going through all the emotions like crazy!" Scarlett yelled, glaring at Randy from her spot next to Lex's bed. Randy rubbed his head, looking in the room and seeing three people already there sitting next to Lex on the bed. Jasmine walked over to him, holding a hand out politely and helping him up.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked in a quieter tone.

"S-she didn't t-tell you?" Dustin inquired curiously.

"I could barely understand Mordea over the phone in the first place. She was talking too frantically and too fast."

"That's no excuse! What'd you expect?! You'd just walk in here, not knowing what the problem even is, and be her knight in shining armor?!" Scarlett growled.

"Calm down. If Lex's problem is so bad, you're yelling isn't helping!" Howard said from behind Randy.

"S-stop yelling, p-p-please." Everyone turned their attention back to Lex, paying close attention to whatever she would say. Her face was in her hands and a blanket was wrapped tightly around her small form. Her hair seemed disheveled, clothes rumpled, and room turned upside down. All in all, she looked awful. Removing her hands from her face and brushing away a red highlight, Lex faced them all with a sad little frown that stabbed Randy's heart like a dagger.

"W-what is it?" Dustin asked, resting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I-it's Avian…he's…he…I don't e-even…something happened…he…he…h-he!" Tears brimmed in Lex's eyes and she hid her face in her hands once more.

"Shh. It's alright…what happened?" Scarlett asked softly, her and Jasmine hugging their friend gently.

"I came home a-and I w-wanted to see Avian. When I came upstairs he w-wasn't…" Lex paused, wiping her eyes.

"He wasn't what?"

"He w-was gone! I searched everywhere he could've gone, but it was like he vanished!" Lex welcomed the hug given by the other girls as they tried to calm her down, a few tears slipping from her eyes. Once Jasmine and Scarlett released her, Randy was immediately beside Lex and hugging her tightly, running a hand through her tangled brown locks in an attempt to soothe her rioting emotions.

"I know I've only known him for a couple months, but…Avian's like family. He's my little baby bird. Why does this happen to me?!" Lex hid her face in Randy's chest, crying silently as he rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings as he tried to make the tears cease.

"Lex, it's okay."

"No it's not! Avian's my family! I'm NOT losing another family member! Not again…" They all sat/stood quietly with frowns adorning their faces until Scarlett tried to lighten the mood.

"Howard, are you crying?" Scarlett asked.

"No…there's just a bunch if dust in my eyes." He muttered, wiping his eyes hurriedly.

"W-we'll look for A-Avian for you!" Dustin piped up, earning a surprised stare from everyone.

"I m-mean, you're our f-friend. If A-Avian m-means that much to you, t-then we WILL f-find him!"

"You mean it?" Lex lifted her face, staring hopefully at Dustin.

"Of course I d-do! Right guys?" Lex gazed at all her friends, waiting for someone to speak up. Jasmine stepped forward, giving Lex a warm, reassuring smile that meant that she was in.

"I'm down." Howard stepped forward.

"Why not?" Scarlett grinned. Everyone's attention was now on Randy, waiting impatiently for his answer. He don't like Avian…at all…but he liked Lex. It seemed Avian meant the world to her and she meant the world to him, so he made his decision.

"I'll do it. Just stop crying, alright?" Lex beamed brightly and gave Randy a bear hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of him.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are awesome sauce!"

***Meanwhile…***

"Yes? Viceroy, what is it?!" McFist yelled as he entered the laboratory, pushing everything out of his way.

"You have a call, sir." Viceroy stated, pointing behind McFist.

"Hello, McFist." He jumped, scampering under a desk and glancing around it to see the Sorcerer's large face in the cylinder he communicated through.

"Sorcerer! How's it going? You look ghastly today! Is that a new robe?" McFist stammered nervously. Their last failure with the Ninja no more than a year ago was terrible, and McFist dreaded the time when the Sorcerer would contact him again. He thought that when that happened, along with Viceroy, it would surely be the end of him.

"Enough meaningless prattle! There's an accomplice of mine that you must meet."

"What? Another one? The last one betrayed you and shoved you back into that sewer of a dungeon!"

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" The Sorcerer's voice boomed, echoing throughout the building like thunder.

"Sorry, sorry! So, who is this guy?"

"I beg your pardon, but I'm a lady, thank you." McFist yelped, leaping up and hiding behind Viceroy at the cold voice that had spooked him. A smooth chuckle was heard and a shadow hovered silently before the two quivering men. She was still a shadow, but more solid in shape. Her hair whipped about like serpents and misty black smoke swirled around where her feet should've been. Her signature Cheshire smile adorned what was meant to be a face right below her villainous yellow eyes that stared into McFist's and Viceroy's souls.

"So this is the 'infamous' McFist my friend has been complaining about so much? It's a pleasure, even if I don't truly mean it." She held out a wispy hand with long, sharp nails, smiling politely with an air of sheer control. McFist pushed Viceroy forward, making him shake hands with the shadow instead of himself.

"Ah, and this must be Viceroy, McFist's loyal dog." The shadow chuckled and released Viceroy's hand, leaving him shivering at her cold aura and freezing temperature left on his hand.

"I'm Semira. The Sorcerer's loyal…accomplice, for lack of a better word."

"And what are you? Peter Pan's shadow's evil half?"

"Much worse. Though, I hope you'll learn how bad it is to speak so lightly and disrespectfully to me, because," the floor shook and everything in the room quivered or fell to the ground, a light or two smashing to the floor in an explosion of glass, "I'm quite intolerant." The room stopped moving, but Viceroy and McFist shook violently from intimidation of Semira.

"She's in charge of what you two buffoons do, seeing as she's the only besides myself who knows how to strike fear and humiliation into the darkest part of a person's heart." The Sorcerer sighed, watching them all rather calmly.

"What?!"

"You heard my dear old friend~" Semira laughed as she whispered the last part of her sentence, "I'm. Your. Boss. You will obey every order I make and do as I say without question, understood?" McFist whimpered, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Semira and her chilling gaze.

"Answer me, McFist. I'm VERY Impatient~" McFist nodded quickly.

"Good. You're first order is to build the most secured cage that you can. Preferably fireproof. I want it done soon."

"What for?"

"I hope you like birds."

_***gasp!* Avian! YOU MONSTER! Give him back! This chapter was short and sloppy and I'm sorry about it, if anyone notices that. Also, guess who made a new poll? This girl! Check it out on my profile for your favorite NEW character! STAY BRUCE!**_


	19. The Foe That Wants to be Seen…

Chapter 18

Lex sat on the couch with an emotionless look adorning her features as she stared outside the window. Her father and Mordea sat at the computer, printing off more 'lost bird' flyers they planned on hanging up around Norrisville. Lex and the gang had spent weeks searching everywhere they could for Avian, but to no avail. He seemed to have simply vanished from existence, seemingly gone forever. It ate at Lex slowly as she thought of sweet little Avian having disappeared and nowhere to be found. They'd plastered up posters, asked everyone they could, looked everywhere, and still came home empty handed each day. What could've happened to a Tengu like Avian? Lex's phone rang and she glanced down at the coffee table at the sound of Randy's ringtone. Sighing quietly, Lex picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi, Lex. How are you doing?" Lex sighed louder at this. Randy had been asking the same question everyday since Avian's disappearance with the same worry and compassion for his girlfriend.

"Still horribly." Lex mumbled, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, alright? I promise."

"How do I know that that promise can be kept?"

"Lex, I swear on Howard's beats that we're gonna find Avian. I'm can't stand seeing you looking so sorrowful everyday."

"It's not like its your problem. You and Avian didn't even like each other."

"I may have hated him, but we always had one thing in common."

"What was it?"

"We both loved you more than anyone else."

"…"

"You still there?"

"Yeah…still here. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know. Stop worrying, okay? We WILL find him and he's going to come home okay."

"…"

"Lex, I can hear your sniffling through the phone. Don't cry. Please?" Lex wiped at her eyes, sniffling as she clung to the phone with one hand and her other arm wrapped around her legs.

"I'm sorry…I'm being stupid."

"Lex, don't you dare say that. You have even right to act this way after all this. Just don't cry…I won't be able to handle it."

"I'm trying not to. I hate crying. I feel so…vulnerable and helpless. You probably don't wanna talk about feelings, huh?"

"Truthfully…but you should get this off your chest."

"You're such a softie." Lex laughed lightly, smiling for the first time in days as she heard Randy gasp dramatically on the other end of the phone.

"I am not! I'm the Ninja! I'm tough and noble and courageous and–"

"A softie. It's cute though."

"The Ninja isn't supposed to be cute…"

"He is if he's Randy Cunningham. It's kinda comes with the deal."

"Anything else emasculating about me?"

"You're sweet, always there for anyone and everyone, super nice, and caring. Not to mention how much of a softie you are around me."

"Those puppy eyes of yours are the only reason!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Randy." They laughed, finally having a pleasant moment among their less enjoyable moments that have occurred recently.

"I hope we find him soon…"

"I've said it many times and I'll say it again. We'll find him as soon as possible. I need to see that smile again."

"Hey, Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I l-love you too." Lex giggled, almost feeling Randy's blush through the phone as they spoke.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Wait! Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…stay a little longer? Talking, I mean."

"Of course." Mordea and Mr. Rivera smiled softly from the computer, watching the conversation continue until late into the night, straight until the sun set over the horizon.

*Nomi*

Nomi sat on Randy's bed, smiling when he'd overheard his conversation with Lex. He'd wished her the best with everything and had helped in the search for the Tengu, despite failing each time. It was quite peculiar for a Tengu that acted even remotely like Avian to vanish so suddenly and seemingly without rhyme or reason._ 'How did this happen?' _Suddenly, an icy cold chill went up Nomi and seemed to consume his whole body, making him shiver at the change in temperature. _'No…it can't be…not now!'_ He stood up hurriedly, looking around the room warily with his eyes narrowed at his surroundings. Nomi turned to the floor, seeing his shadow stretch out and smile wickedly at him.

"You…" he growled in disgust at he sight of Semira, her shiny yellow orbs staring into his very heart and soul.

"Hello, Nomicon! It's been far too long, friend."

"We are not friends. It's enough of a curse to have even encountered you all those years ago."

"Now, now. There's no need to be rude! I'm just here to speak with you, if that's alright." Semira spoke in a clear, quiet voice that held a subtle firmness and power. She sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her with a smile dripping with fake innocence. Nomi remained standing, eyes narrowed in despise and caution.

"I try to be nice, and this is how I'm treated? If you treat your ninjas to act this way, there's no hope for you or the future Ninjas! Well, there never really was. Even so, it never ended in your favor."

"What did you come here for?"

"A chat, just as I stated earlier. I don't have very long though. I have a new pet that I need to keep him under control before using him as another pawn in my game."

"What pet?"

"Oh? You don't know? Funny, seeing as you're all making such a big fuss about it!" Nomi's eyes widened and he got right in Semira's dark, smirking face.

"_YOU_ took Avian?!"

"I may or may not have~"

"You took the one being closer to Lex than Randy! The thing that meant the world to her! Her family!"

"He was never hers, and you know it. I mean, come on! How does a Tengu escape the stone?"

"If it cracks…but it can't. It's sealed tightly enough that the chance of the Tengu escaping is immensely slim."

"Remember, Nomicon? I can do anything. It doesn't take much for me to release a Tengu!"

"'A' Tengu?"

"Yes, the one you fought is still there, locked away. All I did was replicate him. Don't misunderstand me, he's still a Tengu. A powerful one at that. In short, I created another Tengu, even if I'm not one myself. The point is, I have a nearly matured Tengu on my side and you do not."

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought I had made all of my further reasonings quite clear about 800 years ago, when I was banished to the Darkness. I would stop at _NOTHING_ to stop _YOU_. Even release one of the most powerful creatures known in history and use it for my needs."

"You will do no such thing!" Nomi lunged at Semira in a blind fury and she casually hovered above him, her face contorted into a ominous sneer.

"YOU don't command me, Nomicon! I practically control you and the fate of your precious ninjas! You're all in the palm of my hand!" She laughed with a terrifying sense insanity and sent a gust of icy wind through the room. Nomi shivered, seeing his breath in small puffs as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hurry up now, darling Nomicon! I've nearly won the game~" Semira cackled again, leaving through the window with a wisp of black smoke. Even with her gone, the air still hung cold from her icy black heart…just like that night 800 years ago.

_"I'll be waiting, _darling_ Nomicon~"_

_**This chapter felt useless, but I don't care! Wow, Semira is a confident, arrogant, scary, insane, etc. villain. Talk about fearless, too. First Randy and now the Ninja Nomicon?! She's pretty flipping confident. I hope Avian's okay! Lex is world is anything without him and Randy! At least we still have Randy!**_

_**Semira: snatch! *takes Randy***_

_**me: she took over my useless author's note! *sprays with spray bottle***_

_**semira: *hisses***_

_**me: tune in next time! STAY BRUCE! I said put Randy down!**_


	20. We Found Avian!…Kinda…

Chapter 19

The next morning, Randy awoke slowly, eyes nearly opening when he was met with Nomi. "Randy!"

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" Randy jumped up, holding his chest and breathing deeply.

"Couldn't you wake me up normally? Use bacon or something next time! What is it?" He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he eyed Nomi.

"I have something of extreme importance to tell you!"

"Couldn't it have waited until I woke up and had breakfast?"

"Definitely not."

"Ugh…what is it then?"

"Semira." Randy really woke up at the mention of Semira's name.

"What happened?"

"She…paid me a visit while you were on the phone with Lex yesterday evening."

"You scared her off though, right? You're the Nomicon! I'm sure she left with the knowledge that her plans are done!"

"Randy, we need to understand that I'm just a…book. Semira is an chaotic, evil spirit who stops at absolutely nothing to acquire what she wants. If she makes up her mind, resistance is impossible. Luckily, she didn't try to harm anyone…yet, anyways."

"What'd she say?" "Her plan is almost complete. Randy, I was wrong about Avian! He didn't escape on his own! She broke a Tengu out of the stone."

"It scares me that you say that like there's more than one…"

"There is. Most aren't as bad as the one you were forced to face last year. With Semira's powers and a piece of the Tengu, she created another one much like the original…and just as powerful."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with what you were saying? Avian's harmless…around Lex, anyway." "He worked for her all along, Randy. Unknowingly, Avian was just a piece of the puzzle we've been trying to put together. What I'm trying to say is…she took that piece back."

"So, you're saying…"

"She stole Avian. While we were at the school, she must've gotten in– using her powers, no doubt– and taken Avian without leaving any sign of this besides the open window."

"Where is she?! I need to find her! Where's my mask?!"

"Randy! We can't just rush into action like that so recklessly!"

"Why not?! That witch has the one thing nowadays that brought Lex happiness! Not only that, she plans to use him for something diabolical! I have to stop her!"

"Randy! That's a death wish!" Randy stopped moving around the room and stared at Nomi.

"You may know about Semira, but not like I do. Not like I do…"

"I've met her too, Nomi. I know what she's like."

"No you don't. You saw her in her taunting state. That's when she's calm and the only time it feels safe to call her entirely sane. You don't know what she was like when she fought the First Ninja…it was horrifying. We can't just attack without a plan and you definitely can't go alone."

"Nomi, I need to get that bird back. Not just for the sake of Norrisville, but for Lex!"

"I understand, Randy, but–"

"Nomi, I have to do this!"

"Randy…" He stared at Nomi with intense determination and Nomi sighed in defeat.

"We have to tell Lex."

"Fine."

*to Lex's house!*

"I'm coming!" Came a voice from inside the house as Nomi and Randy pounded on Lex's front door loudly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Veronica answered the door, staring down at the boys with her cherry red lips pressed together in a tight line.

"We're Lex's friends and we need to talk to her!" Nomi said.

"It's seriously important!" Randy added, hoping the comment would help.

"And I should be concerned, why?" Nomi and Randy looked each other and back at Veronica, the look in her baby blue eyes seeming unamused and dull.

"She's your stepdaughter." Nomi answered slowly.

"Besides the point, we need to see her!"

"Fine…don't touch anything though, got it?"

"Got it! Thank you!" Nomi and Randy entered the house without another word to the wicked stepmother and towards Lex's bedroom.

"Lex? It's us!" Randy yelled through the door, knocking as he spoke. He'd learned his lesson last time that knocking was better than randomly entering.

"Come in!" Lex replied and the two boys rushed inside.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked curiously.

"We found Avian! Well, Nomi did, but…yeah." Randy answered.

"Really?! Where is he? Can I see him? Is he alright?"

"Lex, we don't have him." Nomi said. Lex turned to him in confusion, the excitement fading from her eyes.

"What do you mean? You just said you found him…"

"Not entirely. Semira has him."

"W-what? No, that's not possible…you're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not. She took him and intends on using him as a sort of weapon."

"No…no…no! That isn't true!" Lex sat on the bed, shaking as she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Lex, but it is entirely true." She didn't respond, but still sat there in utter disbelief.

"We plan on getting him back!" Randy said confidently, trying to get Lex to feel better.

"No we can't, you big idiot!" Lex shouted, startling both Nomi and Randy and leaving them staring at her with wide eyes. She rarely raised her voice, but when it did happen, it was rather scary.

"Yes we can! Don't think that way! I promised you we'd return him and we will!"

"You don't get it, do you? We don't know where Semira is, let alone where she's keeping Avian! How do you plan on rescuing him if we don't even know where the juice he is?" Randy stayed quiet as he realized Lex's point. They couldn't save Avian or stop Semira without knowing where to look for them. Semira had really thought out this scheme of hers well. Terrifyingly well.

"We can still try to locate her if we think hard enough. Semira helped the Sorcerer in the past. Perhaps she'd need his assistance now." Nomi suggested.

"Maybe…but it still doesn't help our case. We need to find her without letting the Sorcerer out to see if he's seen her."

"Who else works with the Sorcerer?" Randy and Lex's eyes widened with realization and both grinned from ear to ear.

"Hannibal McFist!" They shouted in unison.

"We find him, we _may_ find Avian and Semira."

"You're a genius!" Lex and Randy hugged Nomi tightly.

"I…can't…breathe!" Nomi managed to choke out as the two ninjas released him and laughed.

"Tomorrow, we head over to McFist's and look for Avian! Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

'_I just hope this all goes well…I don't want to imagine otherwise…'_


	21. Doomed

Chapter 20

"You're going where?!" Howard shouted as Randy tried to shush him, stuffing his mask into his pocket and zipping up his jacket hurriedly.

"Howard, tone it down! I can't have my mom hearing this for very obvious reasons!" Randy shushed, looking towards his bedroom door worriedly. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard Howard's outburst.

"You can't be serious! Only a total schoob would do this!"

"Then call me a schoob."

"It was crazy enough when we all did this last year, but now you're doing it again! Didn't you learn the first time?!"

"I did, and that's why I'm going. Last year, if we hadn't gone to save Lex, we wouldn't have had anther upper hand in defeating the Sorcerer! We found out their plans and weaknesses by being caught! Now matter what happens, we'll be perfectly fine."

"That's wonk and you know it. Besides, what do you plan to do?"

"Barge in, grab Avian, and run out."

"No backup plans?"

"I'll improvise this one."

"If you don't come back, I'll have to save you." The boys got quiet before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ahahaa…yeah…save us. That's a good one. Seriously, we're gonna be fine. We'll come back later today, maybe tomorrow if we're held up."

"Ready to go, Randy?" Nomi poked his head through the door, both patience and urgency swimming in his eyes in a contradicting way.

"Yeah. Wish us luck?" Randy said, smiling at Howard nervously.

"Only 'cause you're gonna need it."

"Thanks, bro." Randy and Nomi left at that, exiting the house without question from Mrs. Cunningham. Fortunately, they'd devised a coverup story for everything they were doing. They were all going to be at Nomi's place and if it got too late, they were sleeping over at his house. Mrs. Cunningham, suspecting nothing, gladly let the teens hang out without batting an eye. As the boys walked outside, they spotted Lex standing at the bottom of the porch steps with her hands stuffed into her sweatshirt pockets.

"Ready?" She asked once they all stood side by side.

"I am."

"Definitely."

"Then come on. We don't have time to waste."

*After a long bus ride!*

The three teens stood in front of McFist Industries, the very place they'd stood last year when attempting to save Lex.

"How are we gonna get in?" Nomi asked, eyeing the ominous building cautiously.

"Nomi, we're ninjas. We use the art of stealth!" Lex said, grinning as she ran to the side of the building with Randy and Nomi following behind her. Pulling on her mask, Lex transformed into "Kasumi" and smiled at the boys. Randy pulled on his own mask and Nomi's normal clothing changed to his ninja outfit.

"Ninja hand and feet spikes!" Randy and Lex said in unison, climbing the side of McFist Industries with Nomi following closely behind. Determinedly, the three climbed the steep, pyramid where they'd been held captive by none other than McFist himself. It gave Lex a chill just thinking about entering that place again. What dominated her hesitance, however, was her determination to save Avian. She now understood what Nomi and Randy had been feeling the day they'd tried to save her when she was trapped in a cage in McFist's lab where Viceroy created all of his destructive inventions. They climbed and climbed as fast as they could, eventually stopping below a long line of windows. Lex was the first to peek inside the room to see if Avian or McFist was inside. Either way, they'd get what they came for. The room was large and spacious, with computers lining the walls and green lights giving Lex a better view of what was inside. Something caught her eye and Lex looked closer. It was a large steel box with a thick pane of glass lining part of it like a window. Something told Lex that this box had purpose, and she needed to know what that purpose was.

"We found the place we were looking for. Now we need a stealthy way inside." Lex said, looking at Nomi expectantly.

"I have just the thing for this." Nomi climbed higher until he was facing the window as well. All but one of his ninja spikes retracted back into the suit and he cut a clean circle into the window. Pushing the cut part of the window inside, Nomi crawled through and looked around to double check for anyone.

"It's clear." He whispered, helping Randy and Lex enter the room. Lex shuddered, not wanting to be there one bit. The pain she'd felt…the torture they'd all been forced to endure…all while the Sorcerer roamed free and spread chaos…it was horrible. Randy seemed to sense her fear and set a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's fine. We're just going to grab Avian and go. We want be here very long." Lex nodded, taking small steps towards the steel box at a far end of the room. Whatever was inside the box started thrashing around and made the prison move around violently, causing the trio to jump back. Lex started walking faster to the cage, seeing how tall it really was. Even if they all stood on each others shoulders, they'd still be shorter.

"Guys, give me a boost. I need to see what's inside."

"Lex, we don't know what's in there. For all we know, this could be a trap." Nomi stated wisely.

"I don't care. I'm not losing another part if my family. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back."

"Lex–"

"I've made up my mind." Randy stepped forward, patting Nomi's shoulder before walking up to Lex. Nomi sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing, and let Randy jump onto his shoulders. Lex did the same, standing at the very top and peering into the steel cage with her eyes narrowed.

"It's too dark."

"Here ya go!" Randy passed Lex a Glowing Ball that she held up at an angle that allowed her to see the entire inside of the box. A huge mass of black feathers was sitting at the corner of the cage, it's head just barely reaching the roof of the box-like prison. Lex's eyes widened in recognition when she saw a pair of bright red eyes with thin pupils.

"Avian?" The bird's head popped up and Lex realized how big he'd grown over time. His head was white with a few red and blue feathers, his beak was a dull yellow, and his eyes were a dimmed shade of crimson. He squawked at the sight of Lex and stood up, walking over to her and seeming excited to have her there.

"Avian! I can't believe we found you!" Lex laughed, pressing her palms against the thick glass window. Avian smiled and put his head where Lex's hands were, cooing softly.

"You found him?" Randy asked. Lex's broad smile confirmed the answer to his question in a heartbeat.

"We gotta figure out how to get him out of there!" She jumped down from Randy's shoulders and began searching the room for anything that could help in Avian's escape. A key, button, lever, switch, dial, anything.

"Lex, it doesn't seem as though this was meant to open at all." Nomi said, circling the cage in attempt to find out where it opened.

"Nonsense! Every cage must open just as much as any door."

"That's sounds like something Nomi would say." Randy commented.

"No, I'd have to say it in a smarter way."

"Correction: you said it like I would say it to Randy." Nomi laughed.

"That's like saying I wouldn't understand it!"

"Exactly."

"Hey!"

"Let's get back on track!" Lex said as she continued looking over the room another time. There had to be a way to release Avian!

"We could try to bust it open." Randy suggested uncertainly.

"It probably won't work. I'd assume that thing is built to last against any Tengu, so we wouldn't even put a dent in it." Suddenly, the teens heard footsteps echoing in the hall and they were headed towards that very room.

"Do we have to check on it?" McFist's voice rang out, c,early unhappy with the situation he was currently in.

"The Sorcerer said that Senira girl was in charge and she said to check on the bird." Viceroy's own voice answered back.

"What do we do?!" Randy whispered for fear of someway, somehow, their foes would hear them from down the hall as they approached.

"Use your scarves!" Nomi ordered, running over to the hole in the window and placing the cut but of glass back delicately. Randy and Lex looped their scarves around some lights hanging from the ceiling and climbed up. Nomi did the same just as McFist and Viceroy entered the room.

"Ah! There's the terrifying…what is it again, Viceroy?" McFist asked once he was standing right next to Avian's cage.

"I believe Semira called it a Tengu."

"What's a Tengu?" Avian banged against the side of his cage, making McFist jump back in surprise.

"THAT'S a Tengu." Avian's head popped into view from his window and he glared at McFist and Viceroy viciously.

"Why'd that shadow-witch-thing have to leave the overgrown chicken with us!"

"Hey, if you have minions, I suppose you'd use them."

"I'll never understand that."

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that."

"When the heck is she supposed to be here!? Man, these chaotic beings aren't punctual."

_"Silly little mortal. You're as stupid as you are actually evil~"_ McFist and Viceroy turned around, watching their shadows join together and stretch across the wall. A familiar grin formed and a pair of glowing eyes popped open.

"Don't do that!" McFist said from his hiding place behind Viceroy. The ninjas suppressed a gasp as they watched Semira become solid and walk towards McFist.

"I do apologize, but when you're this sophisticatedly evil, you need to make an entrance." Semira's smirk grew when she spotted Avian's cage, the bird's face watching her warily.

"So I see you built something that's hopefully capable of holding it! Excellent…for mortals, of course."

"I'll assume that was meant as a compliment."

"Assume what you wish. Now, about those ninjas…"

"Yeah, about them…well…"

"You haven't done anything, have you?"

"No."

"You worthless, little–!" Smirk contorting to an ominous scowl, Semira raised her fist as McFist cowered. She stopped inches from his head and sighed in irritation, lowering her fist and looking at her "allies" emotionlessly.

"Never mind your idiotic tendencies. The Sorcerer warned me of this ahead of time. I must admit, it's an enormous burden to work with such buffoons."

"What was…?"

"What was what?"

"That temper tantrum of yours." McFist immediately covered his mouth, eyes wide with fear as Semira pursed her lips, staring down at him as one eye twitched.

"You really are as thickheaded as I suspected. I have no reason to explain myself to you, so I suggest you figure it out on your own."

"She's mentally unstable." Viceroy mumbled quietly.

"So, we have the bird. Now what?"

"We get prepared."

"For what?"

"My scheme, you fool. It's bound to destroy the ninjas and this town. After all that, the world will be in the palm of my hand!" Semira cackled, the sound rumbling through the room and swinging the lights hanging from the ceiling. The ninjas still hung on though, looking at each other uncertainly. What could they do? Another light slammed into the one Randy was standing on and he fell. Lex and Nomi gasped loudly, reaching out as Randy dropped downward. He looped his scarf around the swinging light, covering his mouth and looking down at the conspiring villains in terror. Semira's face turned upward and the smile that adorned her face seemed to split it in two.

"My! It seems we have some company! How wonderful!" She floated up until she was face to face with Randy, her eyes glancing up at the shocked faces of Lex and Nomi.

_ "Do tell the Norisu Nine I said hello~"_ Then everything went black.


	22. Rise and Shine, Ninja…

Chapter 21

Darkness. That was the first thing Randy saw when he opened his eyes. Standing up slowly, he looked around for a sign of his friends or anything for that matter. He rubbed his arms and shivered, seeing each breath he took puff into a cloud before him before evaporating. He took a wary step forward, hearing his footstep echo through the frozen air around him.

"Good morning, Ninja. I thought you'd never wake up! We all know how dreadful that would be, considering it'd ruin my fun." Randy jumped, looking around himself again, this time with more urgent wariness, at the sound of Semira's voice.

"So jumpy! The First Ninja was never this much of a coward. However, it deeply pleases me to know how much fear I can strike in you." A sudden light shined in a perfect circle around Randy, illuminating him and causing him to shut his eyes tightly.

"You don't scare me!" He called out, trying to sound confident.

"Don't lie to me. I can see it…dulling the color in your eyes…making you shrink up in fear…your soul matching your obvious emotion." Semira materialized in front of Randy in a puff of black smoke, flashing him her signature grin. It had never looked so sinister. Randy seemed to be paralyzed, frozen with fear as Semira approached him. Never entering the light, but still close enough for him to see her.

"What do you want?" Randy asked, staring Semira down.

"I believe I've explained that very thing many times before. I'll assume you mean, what do I want with you. I absolutely despise anyone who dares to stand in the way of anything I do. I can't be stopped and I don't need you foolish mortals having even a shred of hope that I can be. Tell me before I continue, do you know what the Ninja or even your precious Norisu Nine stood for?"

"Justice. Having the strength to stand up and defend the defenseless. Be the hero that is needed."

"It's hope, Ninja. Hope. It's what you've always symbolized. Not a soul had to worry about a single problem because they had that disgusting emotion that was hope. It's what keeps you all going when, in truth, you would've given up in a heartbeat, had you ever lived without it. Do you know what I stand for?" Randy stayed silent as Semira walked around him, footsteps clicking as she moved.

"Terror, chaos, and villainy. I'm the very personification of all those negative emotions and more. I'm your shadow; still an outline of yourself, but a darker, unclear version all the same."

"Hope triumphs over fear. It's why the First Ninja defeated you!"

"You insolent imbecile! You don't know the entire story do you?! Typical, that worthless little book of yours never was as intelligent as he thought he was." Semira snapped her fingers and a broader ray of light lit up a few feet from Randy. He saw the Sorcerer laughing, standing high and mighty above the Norisu Nine.

"I remember that horrid day as if it occurred only yesterday. The Sorcerer was battling those ninjas as I aided him. Of course, no one was aware of my presence whatsoever. After all, who takes note of their own, harmless shadow?" The Norisu Nine charged the Sorcerer and a bright green flash of light and smoke was shot at them, blinding Randy temporarily. He opened his eyes again and only one ninja left standing before the Sorcerer. Behind the Sorcerer was Semira, though she seemed…off, compared to the one Randy had the unfortunate to meet. While she was clearly played a big part in the Sorcerer's victory, she seemed more quiet, still a sophisticated villain, but not as forthcoming.

"All but one was defeated. The little cockroach stayed alive, injured greatly, but alive, and was able to finish off the Sorcerer. He sent him down into his current dungeon where he sits in wait, trapped by both that pesky ninja and the Eye of Eternities." The Sorcerer fell down a dark hole, Randy hearing him yell as dropped far below the surface.

"It was then that I realized what had happened. My little pawn had been defeated by your precious Nomicon's knight. Of course, I snapped." The light dimmed before Randy and he saw the less confident Semira growl, eyeing the Ninja with distaste.

"I understood what I had to do if I wanted my chaos to rein. I had to finish where the Sorcerer could not…and I did, that very night." The memory Semira appeared in front of the First Ninja and he gaped at her as she lunged at him, fingers sharp and deadly. The Ninja dodged, pulling out a katana as he launched himself at her.

"The fight lasted all night. Neither of us landing that final, fatal blow. Considering the fight itself lasted through the entire night, we were both at our weakest and tired around the end of it." The two figures in front of Randy stared at each other, each beat up badly as they waited for the other to make a move.

"Someway, somehow, that ninja figured out how to defeat me. Now, how he did it, I can't reveal such sensitive information to you. After that though, he banished me to the Darkness…a place far worse than where the Sorcerer is locked away. I swore that one day, I would return and destroy anyone, ninja or otherwise, who dared to defy me. In those 800 years of living in the Darkness, do you know what happened to me?" Semira stood before Randy as the scene continued to play out behind her, showing her past self being sucked away into a cave within the mountains that was an inky black.

"My hatred grew and grew as my sanity shrank away slowly and painfully. Years upon years of isolation to spend thinking about your greatest failure will do that to you." Semira chuckled darkly at the memory, sending a shudder down Randy's back.

"I was trapped there and that when knew…oh, that's when I knew. I planned day after day after day on my revenge, my despise rising as time went on just as I began to snap. Then, ta-da! I became the Semira you know and fear today!" The light behind Semira faded away and she grinned at Randy, awaiting his response. He stared up at her, unable to move or speak. Semira began to laugh, sending an icy wind around them both.

"That's how I should've expected you to react! Everyone does…lastly, do you understand who the villain here is?"

"You."

"Wrong~" Semira snapped her fingers again and stepped back, a mirror appearing in front of Randy. He stared back at his reflection, surprised at what he saw. Instead of the brave, noble ninja he wanted to see, he saw a terrified pair of eyes looking out from his mask. His body shook just slightly from the cold air around him…or perhaps it was the terror that Semira had seen within him. Either way, this left Randy feeling and looking weak and vulnerable compared to calm and collected Semira.

"Do you see it yet? THIS is what drove me away to the Darkness! THIS is what defeated me in attempt to look like a hero! THIS is what the true foe looks like!" Semira cackled, pushing Randy to the floor as the mirror disappeared.

"You're wrong…!" Randy said quietly.

"Oh, am I? Please, _enlighten me_!"

"The ninja is a hero. He's meant to be the protector of Norrisville. He saves innocent lives, chases off bad guys, and destroys evil like you! The Ninja IS hope. He's also the person who ensures that it isn't false."

"Protector of Norrisville…has a nice ring to it. Tell me, if you're protecting Norrisville…who's going to protect your little girlfriend?" With another snap of her fingers, another light turned on, this time with a girl restrained by ropes in the center of the spotlight.

"Le–! Kasumi!" Randy shouted, grateful that he'd been fast enough to hide her name.

"Yes! Such a tough ninja…it was hard to knock her out when she tried to save you…" Semira said smoothly, gliding across the floor to Lex.

"Get away from her!"

"You don't command me!" Semira pushed Randy bak with a wave of her hand, watching with a smile as he skidded across the floor like a rag doll.

"My…what a pretty little girl you've landed yourself…unbelievable, considering all of the weaknesses you possess." Semira grasped Lex's chin, looking the unconscious girl over and glancing at Randy with her confident smirk.

"I said…GET AWAY FROM HER!" He growled deeply. Finding he could now control his movements, Randy leapt up and charged Semira. She laughed and, with a wave of her hand, chains shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Randy like a python.

"Nice try, protector of Norrisville. This properly shows what will happen to you when you go against at me." The bindings on Lex seems to tighten and, while unconscious, her face showed pain.

"Let her go! _Now_!" Randy found himself shaking as he yelled at Semira louder than he would have thought possible.

"I don't take orders from YOU!" The chains tightened and Randy became silent as he glared at Semira in pure rage.

"You know, you and that bird have more in common than you think. Both overprotective, easily angered, reckless, and ruthless in battle. What stands out the most, however, is how much you seem to CARE for this girl with your life. Why is that?" Semira stated quietly. Randy didn't speak, but let his eyes wander to Lex. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and it stabbed at Randy's heart. Semira seemed to pick up on that as her eyes widened just slightly.

"Why is that?" She repeated, letting go of Lex and waiting for Randy's answer.

"I…I love her." He muttered softly, almost a whisper, as Semira showed what could only be described as confusion.

"Love? Hmm…I don't believe I've heard that particular term in a long time. Still…really? That's honestly why you care?" Semira's serious stare turned to one of amusement as she began to laugh.

"Love is weakness, child! It does nothing but drag you back! Now I see why it was so easy to drag you all here!"

"What…? Never mind…where IS here?"

"I apologize for not explaining sooner…you're in my realm, for lack of a better description." Randy must've looked confused, because Semira sighed and began to explain.

"This little realm mine is something I control. While you're not anywhere different from where you started out, you are. It's actually quite complicated, now that I think about it. I'll try to explain this simply, so you can understand. In a way, I've entered your mind and soul. Even though it's yours, I can control EVERYTHING."

"What about my friends?" Randy asked as Semira continued to cackle.

"Oh, they're here, but they're not HERE. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"_This_ Kasumi…" Semira gestured to Lex lazily, as if she wasn't worth her time, "…is just part of your mind. However, I could indeed bring the REAL one here, if I so desired. Would you like to see her?" Without waiting on Randy's answer, he started to zoom away from "Lex" and Semira like he was exiting the Ninja Nomicon. He opened his eyes with a gasp, trying to grasp his new surroundings. His arms were secured firmly to the wall behind him by a pair of thick, metal bracelets around his wrists. Electricity ran through the bracelets and a sort of frame it was attached to, blue sparks clearly visible to Randy as he looked around Lex and Nomi. They were trapped beside him, though neither one was awake. That's when he saw it. Semira was looming over Lex with a scary grin adorning her features as she glanced over at Randy.

"Leave…her…alone." He demanded. Semira's smile only expanded and she touched Lex's forehead, slowly vanishing from view.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Randy struggled in his restraints, trying to get at Semira, but to no avail. Once she was completely gone, Lex began to move. Then she cried out in pain. '_Lex! What the juice is that witch doing?!'_

"Kasumi! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Don't let her control you!" Randy thrashed around, shouting for Lex to wake up.

"Ninja! Let him go…please…" Lex began to speak, though she still didn't awake.

"…Avian? No…no! STOP!" Lex started to scream and Randy heard a loud squawk, making him turn away from Lex. They were all facing Avian's prison and Randy saw concern flash through the Tengu's eyes as he too tried to wake Lex up from her living nightmare. He started to jump around in his metal box, moving around and slamming against the sides violently as he watched Lex helplessly. _'You know, you and that bird have more in common than you think…'_ Semira's words rang in his mind as he watched Avian finally sink to the floor, his eyes still locked on Lex. _'I guess we do.' _Semira began to appear once more and Rand saw Lex slowly open her eyes.

"W-what…how?" She mumbled, jumping back at the sight of Semira, whom laughed darkly.

"See, ninjas? I'm in control. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with an old friend. Your dear little Nomicon is next!" With another puff of smoke, Semira vanished, leaving them all there, shaking in fear, to wonder…what next?

_**What's this?! Did I update one day after I posted the last chapter? Yes I did! You said update soon, and I did! I stayed up late last night and a good chunk of my morning writing this! I hope you all liked it! I also hope our heroes are okay! Let's hope! Stay tuned and STAY BRUCE!**_


	23. Goodbye, Ninjas…!

Chapter 22

Lex was breathing unevenly and deeply, shaking as she tried to grasp what had just happened to her._ 'She just entered my mind…she read every emotion and fed off of it like a parasite…she hurt Randy and Avian…'_ Lex thought, unaware of the stream of tears trickling down her face steadily.

"Lex…" She looked over and saw Randy and Nomi, Randy looking at her with intense concern.

"Randy! Thank goodness you're okay! You and Nomi both!" Lex said quietly, smiling at them in relief.

"What about Avian?" The Tengu cawed in reply, watching Lex carefully.

"Oh…poor baby. We're gonna get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Lex…"

"Hmm? Yes, Randy, what is it?"

"Please…stop crying."

"I'm not…crying?" Lex felt the tears on her cheeks and tried to wipe them away on her shoulder.

"Randy…you won't believe what she did! She can–"

"Enter your mind. I know." Lex got quiet as she watched Randy, his face turned to the floor.

"Did she get to you too?" He nodded and Lex yearned to hug him, run her hands through his purple locks and tell him that she'd be there to stop Semira, just as he'd do the same for her.

"Lex…what did she tell you? What happened?" Randy said, trying to brush off his own experience and make sure Lex was alright.

"Well…I…I don't wanna talk about it."

"…it had to do with me and Avian, didn't it?" Lex didn't respond, but gave a small nod.

"I'll let you tell me when we get outta here."

"Thanks, Randy, but…"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I'm…working on it."

"As usual, you plan to run around recklessly and make it up as you go along." Lex managed a small chuckle, smiling slyly at Randy.

"Hey, I don't act like that all the time."

"Oh yeah, that's why we're trapped here."

"It's not my fault, it's the light's."

"Sure it is." They managed a tiny laugh, lightening the mood just slightly despite their current circumstances.

"So…what's she gonna do? I know she lured us here with Avian, but…she could've been done with us the moment we arrived. There's something she's hiding from us…probably from McFist, too. There's a piece of the puzzle that we're still missing."

"Like what? She plans to use Avian for something. What else could she want?"

"I don't know. It's just…a villain like that doesn't seem like she'd stop there."

"Yeah…but she's unpredictable."

"I know." Avian cawed again, scratching at the inside of the metal box he was trapped in as he watched not only Lex…but Randy as well with worry.

"We're fine, Avian. Just hang in there." Lex said, trying to sound reassuring. Avian wasn't buying it. He squawked louder as he looked around for anything that could release him, pecking at the window in an attempt to break the glass.

"Avian, _stop_!" The bird ceased his actions and looked up at Lex, tilting his head to the side.

"We'll figure something out, alright? Just calm down." Avian screeched in defiance, pecking at the glass with more effort.

"Avian! Stop it right now!" He stopped, gazing at Lex in a way that reminded her of his days as a baby bird that could fit in the palm of her hand.

"I swear, you and Randy are practically the same person."

"I disagree with that."

"That's not disagreement. That's denial."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!" Lex smirked as she let Randy think it over.

"…darn it!"

"I just used Looney Toons against you!" Lex laughed, Avian joining in as Randy's face flushed.

"What is it with you trying to add humor in bad situations?!"

"That's just the who I am, sweetheart. What you see is what you get!" Lex winked, laughing as Randy looked away in attempt to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"A-are you done?"

"Let me think…yep, I think that's all I've got for now."

"You're unbelievable sometimes."

"So are you, but I'm still here, chained up right next to you, aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"My glob, your blush is so cute!"

"_Kasumi_!" Avian continued laughing and Randy glared meekly at him.

"What're you laughing at, turkey." Avian stopped laughing and glared back at Randy.

"You two need to get along, especially if we plan on rescuing both of you."

"I don't need rescuing as much as he does."

"Yeah, ya kinda do. When Nomi and I get out, maybe we should leave you both here to sort out your very few differences." Randy and Avian's eyes widened as they furiously shook their heads in unison.

"How come you don't think I'll be able to get out of here?"

"Because you'll be too busy fighting with Avian to think up an escape plan." Without warning, Nomi gasped loudly, making Lex and Randy turn their heads to look at him. He breathed as though he'd been underwater for a long time, gasping as his eyes stayed wide open.

"Nomi! You're awake!"

"Oh my glob, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine. Don't worry about me, what about you? Are you all okay?" Nomi asked, taking a look at them both worriedly.

"We're perfectly fine…well, minus the perfectly part. Still, what happened to you?" Randy said.

"What are you talking about? I was just unconscious. That's all."

"Nomi, she got into our heads too. Fess up." Lex stated, looking at Nomi expectantly.

"She got to you? When I'm out of these chains, I swear…!" Nomi growled quietly, sighing before turning back to his friends.

"She did was she does best…mess with her enemies by finding any sense of weakness and using it against them. She sensed my emotion and threw it back at you me, making sure I suffered, but not physically, no. She knows that it has no effect on me. She attacked my emotions, thoughts, all of it. Luckily, I was able to wake up."

"…what'd she use against you?" Lex asked. Nomi stayed silent, clearly not wanting to give up the answer to her question.

"Something that hurts more than any hit, cuts sharper than any sword, and leaves a scar that's been with me for hundreds of years. I don't feel comfortable sharing it, but please understand."

"Okay…"

"Keeping secrets from your special pupils? Now, I believe that's not something you should be teaching them, dear Nomicon~" They all stiffened at the sound of Semira, watching her appear in a wisp of smoke.

"You're nothing but pages upon pages of lies and secrets, aren't you? A shell of what was once a human! Granted, so am I…" Semira laughed that sickening laugh of hers, the room rumbling and shaking at the sound.

"Nomi's just as human as we are!" Lex yelled.

"Is that so? Naive little ninja…you don't the Nomicon like I do. Do you even know him at all? Really? He wasn't some foolish little book in the body of a teenager 800 years ago…though, he's grown wiser, as much as I hate to admit it. Too bad he wasn't that way when the Norisu Nine were sent to their…_unfortunate_ demise." She slid a finger across her neck at the end of her statement, emphasizing what she meant.

"You don't know Nomi like you try to say! He's amazing! He's smart, caring, and by glob the best teacher to the Ninja in the history of history!"

"You wouldn't have said that, had you been there to witness his final mistake as human."

"Humans make mistakes. It comes with the real of being one."

"I never made such mistakes, for I never considered myself a pathetic mortal like you. I have no soul and my heart is nothing but a black abyss. Is this bad? Not in the slightest. Why, you ask? Because it makes me ME. I'm all powerful and virtually unstoppable! I can control anything and anyone I please!" She laughed wickedly, a crazy edge in her voice as she spoke with her volume increasing.

"I'm the bad guy, yes. Still, what more could I wish for?" She whispered, getting close to Lex and scratching her cheek with a long, claw of a nail.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Randy shouted, thrashing around as much as he could as Avian screeched loudly, eyes flashing a dangerous, fiery red.

"Silly Ninja! I do what I please, remember? Besides, I don't think you're in any position to order ME around." She chuckled softly, turning away from the trio and facing Avian.

"The last piece of the puzzle…I'll be able to complete it once that imbecilic McFist gets here. I need his aid soon."

"What are you planning…really?" Nomi demanded the answer more than he asked for it.

"To use the thing this girl cares for most to get what I've wanted for so long." The doors to the room opened and McFist entered, followed by many strong-looking Robo-apes.

"Finally! You mortals never seem to be punctual when it comes to the demise of a town and ninjas."

"Trust me, I try to be. Anyway, what did you want?"

"I need you to take the Tengu to a high vantage point in just a few moments. Before that, however, there's something I need these pests to watch." With the help of her powers, Semira forced the ninjas to face Avian as she glided over to his cage, standing directly in front of the Tengu.

"My dear Tengu…it's time to take your place in my scheme." She grinned menacingly as she pressed a hand against the window on the cage, dark shadowy mists entering the cage. Avian screeched and squawked, backing away from the wisps of smoke as they drew closer to him. They surrounded him before clouding up the cage as everyone in the room watched, unable to turn their attention away from Avian as his screeches died down. As the smoke cleared, they all saw Avian sitting in the center of the cage, breathing heavily with his head down and his face hidden to them all.

"Avian?" Lex said quietly, leaning forward to try and see him better. With a loud, piercing screech, Avian leapt up and pounded viciously at his cage, his eyes an inky black with thin red pupils in the center. He moved around violently, looking at everyone in the room with a wild, predatory gaze.

"Avian…"

"It isn't Avian anymore, child. It's a ruthless, mindless machine of destruction and chaos!" The smoke left in his cage solidified and knocked Avian out, leaving him slumped at the bottom of the cage as Lex watched with horror.

"Now, get to work! There isn't time to waste." The group of Robo-apes rushed over to the cage and hoisted it up, carrying it out the door with McFist scurrying behind them.

"Enjoy your confinements! I have a few problems to address immediately without the worry of your interference. Do summon me when you're ready to surrender! Goodbye, ninjas."


	24. Unlikely Heroes

Chapter 23

"AVIAN! No! Avian…my little bird…why…_why_…_WHY_?!" Lex cried out once the villains had left the room, sobbing loudly as her tears spilled across the floor. _'She took him…she caged him…then she takes him away…'_ the thoughts circled through her head as she cried, eyes shut tightly as her thoughts consumed her.

"She did it again…SHE TOOK AVIAN! That witch!" Lex shouted, crying harder as she thrashed around, her confines preventing her from doing any serious damage.

"Avian…Avian…Avian…"

"Lex…" Randy and Nomi watched helplessly as Lex's emotions took total control of her.

"Lex, calm down, please? For me?" Randy said gently, not wanting her to spiral further out of control.

"I-I-I can't…she took…she POSSESSED…my Avian…WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" "Lex, look at me." She refused to turn around and face Randy.

"Look at me!" He said more forcefully, causing Lex to turn and look at him.

"Lex…do you remember what you told me when I nearly gave up?" She shook her head, sniffling quietly.

"We're ninjas. We don't give up. Even when everything seems hopeless, we never give up. We never lose hope."

"How can I not? She took him…we're trapped here…I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Lex…what did I promise you when Avian disappeared?"

"That'd you'd find him and he'd be fine."

"That's right. I promised I'd bring him back, no matter what happened."

"That didn't work out, remember?"

"Lex, the point is that ninjas don't give up. We stand for hope and hope is looking towards the light, even when you're stuck in the dark."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Nomi said, smiling as Randy continued.

"No matter the situation, I can promise you, we will always make it out okay. We defend the defenseless, help the helpless, and protect the unprotected! It's our jobs to stand up when no one else will! So Lex, please stop the waterworks and smile for me? Please? Crying isn't going to get us anywhere right now."

"I guess you're right…" Lex chuckled slightly, sniffling once more, "but how are we going to get out of here? That seems like high voltage electricity running through this thing."

"I didn't think of that."

"Randy; can think of a great motivation speech, but not an escape plan. Typical."

"Hey, my top priority was making sure you felt better so that we even had a chance of figuring out an escape!"

"We'll just check that one off our new ending checklist."

"That attitude isn't helping much."

"Neither is yours."

"Gee, nice comeback."

"And now we're resorting to sarcasm."

"You caused it."

"Will you two stop!" Randy and Lex turned to Nomi, shutting their mouths as he continued to speak in a serious tone.

"We have more important things to focus on. That Tengu…Avian is under Semira's control, the most powerful being of darkness and fear itself. If she plans what I think she's planning, she's going to release Avian while he's in this horrific form. When that happens, he's bound to cause mass mayhem and destroy a good chunk of Norrisville, sending people into a frenzy. Those people will be stanked and the Sorcerer may be freed once more. He would become more unstoppable with Semira's help and Norrisville would be theirs in a matter of days. Without the Norrisville Ninjas, the place is doomed."

"Nomi…we're sorry. Right Randy?" Lex gave him a look before staring at the floor.

"Yeah."

"It's alright. Sometimes I forget that you're still just regular teenagers with the added burden of being ninjas. Anyway, we need to figure out an escape plan and we need to know how we're going to go up against Semira, the Sorcerer, and their minions."

"Well, we're not going anywhere. May as well spend the time we have right."

***An undetermined amount of time later!***

'_They are so in trouble. I don't even know how long it's been!'_ Howard thought as he sat at their normal table at lunch. Lex and Randy's seats were empty, even the book's place in Randy's backpack felt odd without it there.

"They're gone again?" Scarlet groaned as she sat down in her usual place, facing Howard.

"Yep."

"Are they sick?" _'Oh, I wish that was it.'_

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard a word from them."

'_At least that part was true.' _

"It's q-quieter without them h-here. I h-hope they're okay." Dustin stammered out, frowning slightly.

"They're probably fine." Howard said, plastering on a fake smile. _'It's a good thing I'm a better liar than Cunningham.'_ Jasmine's silvery-turquoise eyes got serious as the wheels began turning in her head. Unknown to Howard, the silent girl was slowly working out where their friends were. She stood up from the table, gesturing for Howard to follow her. Shooting her a look of confusion, Howard hesitantly got up and followed Jasmine out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway. She pursed her lips, giving him a knowing look and flipping her light pink hair off her shoulder. _'She knows!' _Howard thought worriedly. '_Hurry! Think up something believable!' _

"I don't know anything!"_ 'Nailed it_.' Jasmine, however, wasn't buying that lie. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, awaiting the truth.

"I told you, I don't know where Lex and Rand are." She raised an eyebrow, tapping a foot impatiently.

"Okay, maybe I do. I'm not telling you, anything!" Without wanting, Jasmine pinched at a pressure point on Howard's neck.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! Okay! They're probably trapped somewhere at McFist Industries!" She tightened her hold ever so slightly.

"They were in a mission to rescue Avian! They probably got caught or something, because if they hadn't, they'd already be home!" Jasmine smiled politely in thanks, releasing Howard as he rubbed his neck in discomfort.

"Geez…you didn't have to be so forceful!" Jasmine smiled bashfully, almost apologetically.

"It's fine or whatever…just don't do it again!" Jasmine nodded, grabbing Howard's hand and dragging him back into the cafeteria.

"Do you expect me to tell them?!" Jasmine nodded as they approached the table.

"I can't do that!" She stopped, giving him a questioning look as if asking why.

"Because…uh…reasons!" Jasmine pouted, giving Howard an urgent, pleading look.

"Don't look at me like that." Jasmine ignored him.

"Jasmine, I mean it!" She continued staring no Howard sighed in exasperation.

"Fine! I'm leaving out a lot of details though, alright?" Jasmine smiled in satisfaction, nodding before running over to the table.

"So…I apparently need to tell you guys something." Howard started, nervously looking at his friends.

"Well, what is it?" Scarlett asked, tapping her fingernails on the table.

"Well…you know how Randy and Lex haven't been here for a while?"

"We WERE just talking about it a couple minutes ago."

"I am know where they are…because they may not be sick."

"If they're n-not sick, w-where are t-they?" Dustin inquired.

"They may or may not be trapped at McFist Industries."

"WHAT?! And you didn't tell us sooner?! You honkin' idiot!" Scarlett shouted, grabbing Howard's shirt and shaking him back and forth.

"S-Scarlett, calm down! P-people are s-staring!" Dustin said, looking around at the people who'd stopped what they were doing to stare.

"We're taking this to the halls, then." Scarlett growled, grasping Howard's arm and dragging him behind her, Jasmine and Dustin scurrying behind them. Once in the halls, Scarlett released Howard and stared him down scarily.

"Why the juice are they at McFist Industries?"

"They went to rescue Avian. McFist…or, really, someone working with him, stole Avian, so the all went over their to save him. They probably got captured and are being held captive as we speak."

"And you knew about this without telling us?! Ugh…I'll never understand you!" Scarlett turned away from Howard, taking a few deep breaths as Jasmine tried to calm her down.

"W-why didn't y-you tell us? We could've h-helped them. In fact, w-why didn't y-you help them?" Dustin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I couldn't. Besides, it was kind of a secret mission, so I couldn't tell you for…reasons."

"Well, it's quite obvious what we have to do, isn't it?" Scarlett said, turning back and facing them all with a serious look on her face.

"Yes! …what exactly do we have to do?"

"We have to save them."

"Right! Wait, what!?"

"We're going up to McFist Industries and demanding we get our friends back. If anyone can rescue the would-be bird rescuers, it's us. You're either with me, or against me, so choose sides now." Scarlett held a hand out patiently.

"S-she's right." Dustin said with a nod, placing his hand on Scarlett's own. Jasmine beamed, placing her hand on theirs as well. The three stared at Howard expectantly, waiting for him to just say he'd help.

"I told Randy I'd have to save him. Guess I don't have a choice." Howard chuckled, joining his grinning friends._ 'Guess we'll have to be the heroes, huh Cunningham? This'll be fun to rub in Nomi's face later!'_

"Don't worry, guys! We're coming to save you!"


	25. Escape

Chapter 24

Nomi awoke with a loud yawn before looking around at the same surroundings he'd been seeing for who knows how long. He looked to his right, seeing Randy and Lex next to him, both in the same troubling predicament he was in. Confined by thick bracelets around their wrists and ankles with electric currents running through the metal frame the were attached to, blue sparks occasionally flying out. Nomi, however, didn't care about his current situation. He knew they'd be able to free themselves somehow eventually. What worried him was Semira, out in Norrisville somewhere, ready to release a possessed Tengu out onto the streets. Those haunting, yellow eyes of hers still stuck in his mind and appeared when he closed his eyes almost mockingly. It was like she was leaving an impression, saying "you can never escape me". Even the frigid chill that seemed to follow her endlessly still hung heavy in the air of their prison.

"Sup, Nomi." Randy woke up, looking at Nomi with those hopeful, determined eyes.

"Any ideas yet?"

"Regrettably, no. Nothing yet."

"Then we gotta keep brainstorming!" Randy tried to be serious as he thought up a plan, though Nomi couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious expression on his face as he was thinking.

"Stop laughing! I'm concentrating!"

"I'm sorry! It's just…I find the expression you're making quite humorous."

"I'm trying to be serious!" "I'm fully aware of that."

"So stop laughing! I'm trying to figure out how to get us out of this mess! Oh, wait! I got it!" Randy began to move, kicking his legs back and forth as Nomi watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving us, what does it look like?" He swung back and forth as he spoke, trying to get over the metal frame they we attached to.

"How is this gonna help us?"

"You'll see!"

"Randy, that isn't going to do anything."

"You're distracting me!" Randy flipped through the air, ready to land on the frame. What he hadn't anticipated ahead of time, however, was the electric current running through it.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Randy fell back down, trying to ease the pain he'd been shocked with. He hung there in silence, coughing up smoke as Nomi gave him a smug look.

"Don't you dare say it."

"I'm not even sure that I need to."

"Then stop thinking about it."

"I…"

"Dont you dare."

"I…"

"Nomi I swear, when this is over…!"

"He told you so." Lex laughed alongside Nomi as Randy pouted.

"It's no funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"I think my hair's standing on end."

"Probably because you were in contact with enough electricity that would be a warning in any electric dog collar."

"Shut up." Lex laughed, smiling at Randy as his blackened cheeks turn red.

"So, that was your plan?"

"Maybe."

"Did it work?"

"What do you think?!"

"I think you still need to learn how to take a joke."

"Did you think of anything less painful and humiliating, Lex?" Nomi asked.

"Nope. We'd end up looking like Randy if we made any rash moves."

"So we're stuck unless we have a lucky brake?" Randy asked.

"Basically." They sighed, becoming silent as they all tried to think of something, anything, that they could do to free themselves. It seemed hopeless. McFist and Viceroy clearly knew that their last attempt at caging the ninjas had been a huge failure, and evidently had stepped up their game. Unluckily for our heroes, they succeeded in that aspect. Keeping them captive successfully as they took Avian to who knows where to be unleashed upon the innocent people of Norrisville, giving complete and utter control to the Sorcerer and Semira. What could they really do, considering the device that kept them from so much as moving. They all stiffened at the sound of footsteps rushing towards the room they were captive in. The ninjas held their breath, waiting on whoever would enter the room with wide eyes. The door shook as someone tried to open it and they heard a few voices whispering. A few footsteps were heard before it got silent. Then the door busted down with a boy lying face down on the ground in the entryway.

"Howard!?"

"Sup guys." Howard murmured from his place on the floor, waving weakly.

"We're here to save you!" Scarlett burst through the open doorway, nearly running Howard over as she entered the room.

"H-hi!" Dustin greeted, shyly poking his head around the corner. Jasmine appeared not a moment later, waving to the ninjas with her usual cheery smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lex asked excitedly, smiling through her mask.

"Kasumi? We came here to save our friends, Rand and Lex, but we didn't expect to find you." Scarlett seemed greatly confused as she looked around the spacious room for Lex and Randy, unaware that they were hanging there as Kasumi and the Ninja.

"Howard, where are they?"

"Well…ya see…actually, the funny thing is…" Howard laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to find a way to explain the situation.

"W-well, what i-is it Howard?" Dustin stuttered out, waiting expectantly as Scarlett continued looking around the room. Jasmine seemed oblivious to her surroundings as she walked towards the Ninjas of Norrisville, head tilted to the side as she let the gears in her head turn. She stood face to face with Kasumi first, looking at her face as if trying to memorize it. Lex smiled nervously and Jasmine's eyes widened before she made her way over to Randy. She examined his face just like she'd done with Lex, looking deeply into his eyes. She nodded, finally walking in front of Nomi with a guessing look, almost as if she knew what she'd find upon looking at him. She smiled and nodded, turning around and snapping her fingers, getting everyone attention easily.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked, walking over alongside everyone else, looking curiously at both Jasmine and the confined ninjas. Jasmine pointed at the ninjas with a knowing grin.

"Why are you…wait…Randy? Lex? Nomi? What the actual juice!?"

"Is t-that really y-you?" Dustin stood there, mystified, just like the rest of their rescue team.

"Surprise?" Randy nervously chuckled, Nomi and Lex joining in.

"…yeah…that's what I was trying to explain." Howard stated.

"Howard, why did you even lead them here in the first place!? They could've gotten hurt or something like this could've happened…which it did!" Lex scolded.

"Oops?"

"I can't believe it…you three were the ones protecting Norrisville all this time…oh my gosh, that means I had a crush on Randy! EWW EWW EWW EWW! Lex, I am so sorry!"

"W-why didn't you t-tell us s-sooner?"

"The whole ninja thing is supposed to be secret." Randy explained.

"I feel like we should go back to an earlier and far more important question…why are you guys here? This is a dangerous situation to put yourselves in!" Lex said, nearly shouting, as she stared down at the four of their "rescuers".

"Didn't I tell you? We came here to save you. We knew it'd probably be dangerous, but hey. We kinda live everyday of our lives with some poor unfortunate soul being stanked and attacking the school, so this is nothing." Scarlett explained, smiling warmly at each of her friends.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, it's our turn to be the heroes." She nodded over to Jasmine, who rushed over to stand beside the confines as she examined them, trying to find any weakness in it. Finally, she looked over to Dustin with a bright beam, nodding with understanding.

"Okay, I'm lost. What the juice did she just say?" Howard said.

"She j-just told me t-the weakness in this c-contraption. If I'm lucky, I-I'll be able t-to find a way to s-shut it down." Dustin answered, making his way to one of the computers on the closest wall. As the computer lit up, Dustin began to type furiously, his auburn eyes locked on the screen as he worked at an incredible pace. Numbers flashed across the screen occasionally, along with a few text boxes, that he cleared past in seconds. Within moments, Dustin turned around to face them all with a proud smile, stepping aside to show them the computer screen. Access granted. Trap status: off. The electricity that once ran through the confinements of our beloved ninjas disappeared and Jasmine hurried over. With the help of a simple bobby pin, she was able to pick at the locks on the metal bracelets that held Lex, Randy, and Nomi captive, successfully freeing them.

"Dustin, you are the straight-up cheese!" Lex laughed, hugging Dustin gratefully as his face turned redder than a tomato.

"T-t-thank you."

"You guys are awesome sauce! Howard, this is by far the best idea you've ever had!"

"Well, Jasmine kinda forced me to go through with it."

"You're giving the credit to someone else? Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Shut up! You didn't hear any of that!" Lex laughed and looked at her group of friends. Where would she, or any of them for that matter, be without them all?

"C'mon, ninjas. We have a ride waiting outside and we should get by those Robo-apes ASAP." Scarlett suggested.

"I think we have a faster way out." Nomi said, smiling at Lex and Randy knowingly.

…

"THIS ISN'T SAFE!" Scarlett yelled as she slid down Randy's ninja scarf and down the side of the building.

"It's perfectly safe!" Lex called down, smiling when Scarlett landed safely on the ground below beside Dustin and Howard, Jasmine lowering herself down with Lex's own scarf. Nomi soon followed, leaving only Lex and Randy. Lex went to the ground first, Randy eventually jumping down behind her.

"So, where's this ride of yours?" He asked, turning to Howard as he spoke. "Out front. You'll know it when you see it." Howard replied, leading them all to the front of McFist Industries. A sleek, crimson car was parked causally in front of the building, it's driver standing beside it.

"Mordea!" Lex ran up to her sister, hugging her tightly as Mordea pat her head gently.

"Sup, 'Kasumi'. Ready to go? We don't have any spare time to waste."

"What happened?" Lex asked as the all entered the car before Mordea started it up and drove as fast as she could.

"Bad stuff, sis. Bad stuff. We're going to need our little heroes for this…'cause it feels like it's gonna be a repeat of last year."


	26. The Shadowed Flame

Chapter 25

Semira stared down at the people far below her with a sinister smirk.

"Soon, you'll all be mine." She chuckled to her loser, glancing over her shoulder impatiently.

"Hurry up, you stupid mortal! I don't have all day." She shouted, arms crossed across her chest as she waited rest her impatiently. She'd waited centuries for this moment and wouldn't tolerate even one little thing going wrong. If it did…Norrisville could end up in shambles due to her frustration. Soon enough, a group of Robo-apes walked up the side of the volcano that Semira had been waiting on for hours. That's right. She'd gone straight to Norrisville State Park to release her weapon at the peak of Mt. Chuck.

"Did we really have to walk up here?" McFist wheezed, finally making it up the volcano before collapsing to rest on the oddly cool rock.

"Of course you did. How else would you mortals get up here?"

"Helicopters. Invented after your time."

"Didn't we learn to stop speaking so rudely? I think I should let our new weapon deal with that, if you don't mind." McFist jumped back onto his feet, shaking his head as his eyes bulged with terror. Semira simply chuckled as she glided smoothly to Avian's cage, peering inside to see that the feathery monster had finally begun to awaken.

"Can't you feel it, McFist?"

"Feel what?" He asked, looking around and at himself as he tried to decipher what Semira was saying.

"The power. The control. The anxiety and paranoia slowly building up among the people. The ultimate horror and domination I'll finally be able to spread once more." Semira giggled wickedly like a twisted schoolgirl, seeming utterly gleeful with her plot.

"This is going to be absolutely thrilling!" She laughed loudly, voice magnifying over the entire park as the volcano itself started to rumble.

"Bring it closer, right to the edge! I want the creature to scare the mortals as soon as possible without taking a shot at my minions."

"What minions is she talking about, Viceroy?" McFist asked quietly, turning to Viceroy questioningly.

"She's talking about us." Viceroy answered, facepalming at the fact that McFist hadn't found the answer to his own simple question on his own.

"When you ask that old Sorcerer for a power, I recommend it being enhanced intelligence, considering the low enough IQ that you already possess." Semira chuckled as Viceroy smirked and McFist stood there with his mouth agape. Oh, how he waned to give that Semira a piece of his mind. Yet, he couldn't and what made that fact worse was that she knew it. He feared her just as much as the Sorcerer, if not more, and Semira was determined to use that fact against him any chance she got…which was usually all the time. Just as the cage was brought to the outer edge of Mt. Chuck, Semira hurried over to hover silently in front of it. Her grin was one full of madness as she raised a hand to open the cage, reaching slowly as if to relish her moment of victory.

"Kasumi fan!" A spiraling, spiked fan came shooting, seemingly out of nowhere, straight as Semira and caused her to turn her attention away from her task at hand for a brief second. The fan went threw the being's wrist, flying around her as it flew back into its owner's hand like a boomerang.

"What?!" McFist stood tear in shock at the three figures standing before him.

"You have precisely two options. You can do this the nice way, or you can do it OUR way." The Ninja said, both he and his two companions holding out their weapons of choice threateningly.

"Which do you choose?" All was silent until the air was pierced by the howling fit of laughter coming from Semira herself.

"You insolent ninjas!" She laughed once more, smirking deviously with her hand placed on Avian's cage.

"It's already too late~" The cage flew open and before anyone from either side could react, Avian soaring out and high up into the air. He stopped in midflight, hovering over the park as people started to take notice of him flying above them, before letting out an ear splitting screech with his wings stretched out on either side of him. With a fire burning and raging in his eyes, he dove down towards the park and its people.

***Randy***

Randy watched as Lex ran and leapt off the edge of the volcano.

"Kasumi!" He shouted, running over and looking over the edge, Nomi standing calmly beside him.

"Calm down. She knows what she's doing." Nomi said, putting a hand on Randy's as he smiled confidently at Lex as she descended. She seemed to dive in perfect sync with Avian, falling in a straight line with her arms at her sides as she dived towards Avian. She landed on the Tengu's back, clutching at his dark feathers. Possessed Avian seemed to realize this and stopped just feet above the grass as surrounding citizens shrieked at the sight of him. He began to fly around insanely, diving, twirling, elevating, through trees, and occasionally around people. Still, throughout the crazy ride, Lex hung on, determined to get the real Avian back. Randy jumped down with Nomi close behind, throwing his kusarigama into the side of Mt. Chuck as he fell to slow his fall. When they reached the ground, they instantly were forced to duck as Avian soared over them and into a sharp vertical turn towards the clouds. Glancing back up uncertainly, Randy saw Lex with her arms wrapped around Avian's neck in order to stay aboard. Something in his peripheral vision caught his eye and Randy turned around slightly to see Semira slithering across the grass, a shiny, green sphere in her hand.

"Ninja kick!" Randy sprinted to Semira, his eyes on the chaos pearl in her hand. He tried to kick it out of her hands, but went through her arm instead.

"What the juice!?" Randy said once he landed on the ground, turning to stare up at a smirking Semira.

"I'm just a shadow, Ninja. Most of the time, anyway. So basically, you can't so much as touch me." Semira cackled, tossing the pearl high into the air before catching it again, nails clinking against the sphere. She turned around at lightning speed, spotting a cowardly person trying to hide behind a tree as Avian continued flying around like a maniac under Semira's control. She raised the pearl in her hands, green smoke shooting out and surrounding the poor citizen before fully stanking them into a huge monster.

"I hope this man here will keep you busy, considering I'm going to be quite busy today. Goodbye, Ninja~" Before he could chase after Semira, the monster jumped in front of him, blocking Randy and throwing him into a tree. The blow knocked the air out of Randy's lungs temporarily, leaving him crouching in the grass as the stanked person approached slowly, a deadly look in their eyes.

"Protect…Semira…" It growled, swiping at Randy with a hand that ended in five razor-sharp claws. Luckily, Randy jumped out of the way in time, keeping an eye on the stanked citizen as he looked for Lex and Avian through his peripheral vision. This caused the monster to find an opening in Randy's attacks, leading him to successfully knock Randy over and fling him straight into the side of Mt. Chuck. Just as the monster opened its jaws and lunged at Randy, Nomi swooped in with a staff readied in his hands. The monster bit down on the staff, remarkably leaving it in one piece, and growled as it stared him down.

"Go! Follow Semira! I can handle this!" He ordered, pushing the monster back and standing confidently before it as it hissed furiously. Randy got up and smiled thankfully at Nomi, earning a simple grin in return before his companion fought back the monster. As he ran, Randy smiled despite himself. _'Good luck guys.'_

***Lex***

"Avian! STOP!" Lex commanded sternly, tugging at the feathers on Avian's back in an attempt to slow him down or stop him entirely. The Tengu screeched, titling his head back and glaring at Lex as he flew. Lex looked him straight in the eyes defiantly, tugging at his feathers again and causing him to slow down just slightly. It was good enough for her. Arms around his neck, she tried desperately to get the possessed bird to land. An idea seemed to pop into Avian's head and he looked back, a chilling smirk evident in his expression, as he went into yet another dive towards the ground. Something wasn't right that time, though. Lex's suspicions we proved correct as most of Avian's feathers burst into flame, matching that fiery look in his coal black eyes. The area where Lex sat fortunately didn't catch fire, but was burning hot and she forced herself to hold onto Avian as he continued his descent. He plummeted onto the ground, sliding across the grass and dirt as the soil blocked Lex's vision. With a sudden feeling of pain, Lex let go, rolling off of Avian's back and onto the charred ground with a thud. Avian still slid forward, stopping eventually and standing up, shaking the dirt and ashes from his still glowing feathers. His legs shook lightly, but he remained standing, staring down at Lex as she lay in the singed grass. She stood up uneasily, looking up at Avian rather pathetically. For just a split second, Avian's eyes flashed their regular red, but almost instantly turned back to an inky black. Wings raised, he prepared to finish Lex off with the strength that remained in his outstretched wings. Lex laid there, unable to move, as she stared up at Avian, awaiting whatever her fate may be.

"Hands off, Tweety Bird!" Avian squawked loudly as a tree branch flew seemingly out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the face.

"OW!" Lex yelped, rubbing her throbbing cheek tenderly, looking around for whoever had thrown the stick. Expecting Randy or Nomi, it was surprising to see Scarlett standing there with a branch as long as she was tall, a bold smirk adorning her face.

"That's my friend you're trying to attack, and I can't allow that." Avian screeched loudly, wings flapping, his viscous stare pinned on Scarlett.

"What the juice are you doing?" Lex whispered as Scarlett took a step forward.

"Relax, I took karate for three years. I got this. Besides, I can't have one of my best friends get hurt, now can I?"

"Just keep in mind that if you hurt him, you're hurting me."

"Say what now?"

"The Ninja and the Tengu always have been and are eternally linked. So if you, say, throw a stick at his face, I'm gonna feel that."

"Sorry? Anyway, you try to get that shadow lady and I'll hold off Avian. Dustin and Jasmine know where the juice she went, so you're gonna have to follow them."

"What about you?"

"Can't hear you! I'm busy fighting off your pet!" Lex rolled her eyes, smiling as she sneakily left Scarlett to handle Avian. Strangely, she knew that her friend would be just fine. In the distance, Lex saw Dustin and Jasmine, hiding behind a tree as a monster roamed around them with its nose trailing the grass. Taking out a glowing ball, Lex threw it as far as she could into the woods. Birds flew off as the ball thanked against a far off tree trunk and the monster lifted its head with a snarl. It ran off towards the glowing orb and Lex walked up to her friends.

"T-There you are! We t-tried to find y-you, but that stanked p-person came a-after us." Dustin explained, smiling thankfully at Lex.

"It's no problem. So, you saw where Semira went?" Jasmine nodded quickly, grabbing Lex's wrist and pointing to their right urgently.

"She caused the stanking, didn't she?" She nodded again.

"Then I should get going. Thanks guys. You're the brucest!"

"Kasumi!" Dustin grabbed Lex's arm before she took off, making her turn around in confusion.

"We HAVE to go with you. We're n-not letting you g-go off on your o-own." Lex opened her mouth to argue, but shut it once she saw the determined gaze in his auburn eyes.

"Fine, but be careful, okay? We don't know who we could run into." The both nodded and ran off, Jasmine taking the lead as they searched for Semira. They ran for what seemed to be an eternity, sneaking around more and more stanked people as they went. _'Don't worry. We'll fix this…somehow.'_ Lex thought as they passed a small group of monsters, still under the cover of the heavily leaved pine trees. A little while later, Jasmine suddenly stopped and Lex and Dustin barely had enough to react in order to avoid bumping into her. She looked back at them and pointed in front of them. Peeking through the trees, they were able to see Semira hovering over the ground with a chaos pearl in her hands as she stanked more and more innocent bystanders.

"Don't worry, old friend…you'll be released soon enough~" She giggled in a crazy manner, stanking yet another individual as she spoke.

"Not if I can help it…" Lex muttered, slowly emerging from the trees and standing right behind Semira.

"Drop the pearl, Semira! Unless you want to escape with major cuts and bruises, I suggest possibly surrendering now."

"Oh! If it isn't the Ninja's girlfriend! I wonder if you're as good a fighter as the past purple ninja of the Norisu Nine…guess I'll have to find out. Be careful though…it'd be such a shame and a real bore if I finished you off too quickly."

"Trust me, this won't take long."

"I sure hope not. Before you attempt to battle ME, however…" Green smoke emerged from the chaos pearl and wrapped itself around two people who'd been trying to hide from Semira, instantly stanking them, "First you must prove that you're even remotely worthy of fighting me by fighting THEM." The monsters roared, their ruby red eyes locked on Lex.

"Fine by me." Taking out a pair of katanas, Lex charged the monsters just as they did the same. One of the monsters snapped its massive jaws and Lex skillfully dodged, nearly being hit by the other monster's tail in the process. Lex rolled across the grass as the monster's tail smashed against the ground where she'd just been standing. Lex held out her katanas to block that monster's gnashing teeth, narrowly avoiding being eaten. She pushed the monster back with as much strength as she could muster. It snarled at her angrily, trying to get at her with its long claws. Lex blocked the array attacks until the monster's tail wrapped around her tightly and held her up. The monster grinned, tightening its hold as it turned Lex upside down. She saw that the other monster was now farther away from them, making its way over to where Jasmine and Dustin were hiding. Her eyes widened in worry as she thought of her friends._ 'If I could just get out of here…!' _What happened next was nothing short of surprising to Lex. Jasmine leapt from the bushes in a threatening pose, staring the monster down. It gave a low, guttural laugh at the sight of Jasmine, grinning with its four jaws of pearly white teeth. Jasmine gave a small smile as the monster moved closer to her, Lex and her captor watching with wide eyes. Jasmine ran forward at incredible speed, climbing easily onto the monster's spiked back as it looked around in confusion. Once it noticed Jasmine on its back, it moved side to side and thrashed around rapidly as it tried to get her off. Jasmine held up one of hands and slid down so she was holding onto the monster's front leg. She pressed three fingers against a certain point on the leg and the monster fell to the ground, roaring loudly in pain. Jasmine jumped off the beast, running to another leg and doing the same thing as it snapped at her furiously. With another roar of pain, the monster laid still in the grass, staring at Jasmine with a look of hatred as it wrapped its tail around itself protectively. Lex and the beast that held her in its grasp stared in shock at Jasmine as she walked forward confidently. Grabbing one of the katanas Lex had dropped, she tossed it at the monster's face, hitting it in the eye successfully with the handle. It hissed, dropping Lex to the ground below and right next to Jasmine.

"How'd you do that?" Lex asked, beaming at her friend as she stood up with katanas in hand. Jasmine grinned back, zipping her lips. Lex shook her head, turning back to face the stanked person, who growled angrily.

"Think you can do that thing one more time?" Jasmine nodded, her expression serious as she and Lex stared up at the beast in front of them. The girls ran forward and Jasmine jumped up, Lex kicking her forward as she shot up towards the monster. In a matter of moments, it too was lying on the ground, defeated. Semira clapped slowly, a smirk growing on her shadowed face.

"Well done. You know, I haven't seen a fighting style like that in quite some time…"

"We finished off your monsters easily. Ready to give up yet?"

"Hardly."

"You should be!" Randy came out of nowhere, aiming a kick at Semira before going through her entirely and landing in front of Lex and Jasmine.

"I don't quit easily, ninjas. Besides, there would be no point, considering I'm much more powerful than any of you!"

"Prove it."

"You asked for it~" Semira rose into the air, chaos pearl still in her hands, as she smiled deviously. The air grew chillingly cold and her hair whipped around like snakes as her nails grew in length. She became taller and sharper in shape, but was still nothing more than a misty shadow. Her sinister grin became much clearer and showed off dagger-like teeth as her go keen eyes swirled like the misty smoke that circled where her feet should have been. Semira let out her usual laugh, letting it rumble through the air and shake the ground below everyone's feet.

"Be prepared, little ninjas. You haven't seen anything yet~" Her grin unnaturally wide, Semira let the chaos pearl hover beside her head as she waved around her arms in serpentine patterns, dark smoke and mist spiraling in her hands in a large cloud. With a thunderous clap, the cloud dropped down and split into four different figures. A snake, a hulking creature, a giant spider, and a person holding a sword. Semira pointed and the shadowed figures charged, ready to strike. The person swung its sword at Randy and he had the duck to avoid the wide swing. The spider crawled over to Jasmine, slashing at her with its legs and snapping its mandibles as she tried blocking as many attacks as she could. The snake slithered with lightning speed, nearly sinking its fans into Lex's leg. The creature lumbered over to Dustin, swinging its bulky arms at him as he yelped and avoided it to the best of his abilities. Semira laughed, a touch of instantly deep within her voice, and dark clouds circled in the sky. Meanwhile, Randy fought off his opponent, which seemed to mimic every attack he threw at it. Suddenly, it stopped and flipped in the air, kicking Randy back as it went. As he lay there, trying to stand back up, Randy watched his friends attempt to fight off their own foes. The snake wrapped itself around Lex's leg and worked its way up for there, constricting her and preventing her from moving entirely as she fell to the ground. The hulking beast that chased after Dustin threw down a fist and sent him sprawling across the dirt, proceeding to pick him up with an arm curled around his throat. The spider that had been facing Jasmine had caught her in a shadowy web and now looked over her menacingly. A black mass zoomed past Randy's head and his eyes widened as it caught onto his suit and pinned him to a tree. Another flew through the air, followed by another and another, before an array of shadow daggers kept Randy fully trapped against the trunk of the tree.

"Where's all that confidence now, Ninja? I thought you and your darling girlfriend here were going to defeat me. I guess not. How unfortunate…and to think, I was hoping for a fight! I need to lower my expectations." Semira chuckled deeply, standing in front of Randy as she slid a claw-like nail across his cheek.

"Don't…you…DARE…touch…him…" Lex managed to say, scowling at Semira as the snake tightened its grip and slowly crushed the air from her lungs.

"You're in no position to be giving ME of all things orders!"

"At least they're brave enough to do so." They all tuned to see Nomi and Scarlett, Nomi staring Semira in the eyes.

"Well well well! I didn't think you'd be joining the party so soon, Nomicon! I was beginning to get worried that my fun had ended so soon!"

"Don't worry, it hasn't. It seems your cowardliness hasn't wavered in all this time."

"_What_?"

"You never were a fighter, Semira. Admit it. You stayed behind everyone, just a two dimensional shadow. Letting us all go right through you. How pathetic."

"You aggravating–!" Semira growled, eyes glowing as she solidified herself and stood face to face with Nomi. No one said a word as they stared each other down, the air hanging thick with the building tension. Semira lunged at Nomi, teeth and claws bared as she aimed right for his heart. Nomi stepped to the side and watched as Semira rolled in the grass, snarling furiously at him as she got back on her feet. Launching herself forward, Semira stood in front of Nomi and lashing out at him. They were locked in hand to hand combat and everyone held their breath in anticipation. Nomi lifted his leg and kicked Semira across the face, sending her flying back with a howl. Nomi calmly walked over to Semira, looming over her as he glared.

"Hand me the pearl, Semira. You've lost."

"You seem to be forgetting something, Nomicon." Semira smirked and let out a high pitched whistle. In the distance, a loud squawk was heard followed by the flapping of wings. In an instant, Avian landed in front of Nomi, feathers ablaze as he stared down at everyone vicously.

"I never lose." With an ear-splitting screech, Avian knocked Nomi to the side with ease.

"Release him…NOW!" Lex wheezed, a low growl forming in her throat as she spoke.

"Hmm…I'd rather not. You see, I need it to help destroy you." Lex watched Avian, seeing him slow his pace as he coughed and wheezed, feeling the effects of the snake that was steadily constricting Lex.

"If you…keep me…like…this…Avian's bound to…end up…like…me." Semira stopped for a moment, as if thinking over Lex's words, and turned to her with an cocky smirk.

"I see your point…but if I can't dispose of you, then your birdie friend will." With a snap of her fingers, the snake vanished, letting Lex free as she took a gulp of air.

"The rest of you can have a front row seat before its your time!" The shadowed figures all melted, but tied together and looped around everyone like thick ropes. Avian turned to Lex, blackened eyes staring straight into her soul as she stood up on shaky legs. He ran at Lex, but she didn't move. Even as he swung a wing at her, Lex refused to dodge the attack and closed her eyes as Avian hit her, sending both her and Avian flying in opposite directions. Lex winced as she sat up, knowing the hit would have definitely leave bruises in its wake. Avian stood quickly, soaring over to Lex and trapping her beneath his talons.

"Kasumi!" Randy yelled, trying to wriggle out of his bindings.

"Avian…" The bird looked down at the sound of Lex's soft voice.

"Stop this…please." His eyes flashed their usual red again and he shook his head violently.

"Please, Avian?" He squawked and his wings flew to his head as he shut his eyes, as if dealing with a tremendous amount of pain.

"Fight her…this isn't you…it doesn't have to be this way…" His talons dug into the ground near Lex, scratching her sides as his talons came closer to piercing her.

"You aren't as bad as you've been made to believe…what happened to that tiny baby bird I found all those months ago?" He picked Lex up with his talons and threw her into a tree with immense force. Wings flapping, Avian screeched out in pain as he fell to the ground. He looked around and saw the horror he was seemingly the cause of. Those he'd looked up to were tied up, bound by Semira's twisted powers. People were stanked and running around under the Sorcerer and Semira's control. Even Randy, a person he didn't favor, seemed in as much pain as he was. Then his eyes wandered to Lex. The person who'd taken care of him, protected him, loved him. Tears brimmed at the edges of Avian's eyes as they faded from black to red and he stood up uneasily. Semira's laughter rung in his head and his eyes held nothing but rage. With a thunderous screech, he attacked Semira, slashing at her ferociously with his talons as his feathers flared up. She shrieked in surprise, shrinking down as her shadows disappeared and its victims were freed. The chaos pearl flew from her hands and Avian caught it carefully in his beak as he finished off attacking Semira. She coughed and sputtered, laying helplessly in the grass as everyone surrounded her.

"It's over." Nomi growled, looking down at Semira in disgust.

"T-That's what you think." She coughed. Randy held out a hand and Avian placed the pearl in his hands gently. Semira's eyes widened as Randy smashed the pearl on the ground without a second thought.

"NOOOO!" Semira screamed, picking up the broken peaches of the pearl as the previously stanked returned to normal and the clouds cleared from the sky.

"YOU! You pesky, heroic, idiotic,–!" Semira tried to approach Randy, prepared to strangle him, but Avian blocked her by standing protectively in front of Randy. Seeing that the battle had been won, Semira snarled and glared at them all in turn.

"You may have won the battle, Ninja, but the war has only begun." In a whirlwind of smoke, Semira proceeded to vanish before anyone could handle her.

"We won!" Lex laughed weakly, limping over to her friends.

"Lex!" Randy ran over to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug that made her wince, but hug back nonetheless. Avian cooed softly, approaching them both and nuzzling Lex gently before wrapping his wings around them both.

"I missed you too, buddy." Lex chuckled, stroking the Tengu's head as his beak turned up into a smile.

"You guys okay?"

"We're mostly fine. You?" Scarlett answered as the rest of the group walked over to them.

"Bruised, but actually pretty great."

"It's an enormous relief to hear that you're all alright. I must say, I've never been more proud then when I saw my pupils and finds defeat Semira…besides when we finished off the Sorcerer." Nomi said, smiling warmly.

"Y-You guys w-were amazing!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Us? What about you? I couldn't have found Semira without you and Jasmine. Not to mention Scarlett helping hold off Avian for me. Heck, without Howard you guys wouldn't have even saved us!" Lex complimented, pulling Dustin into a hug as he blushed.

"She makes a good point. You were all just as heroic as any ninja."

"Aww! Nomi's being all sweet!"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Wow…you hear that Howard?! This proves I'm better than you!" Scarlett laughed as she pointed to Howard who approached them slowly.

"You are not!"

"Am to!"

"Are not!"

"Am to!" They all laughed as the two fiends argued, knowing that all in Norrisville was now safe.

**_The End! We did it everyone! We finished _Shadow in the Flame! _Yay! :D While I'm sad to see it end, I'm happy we all made it this far and everything with our beloved sequel! In more important news, we have a poll up and ready that will allow YOU to decide my next story. While I have ideas, I've been having trouble deciding which to write first. SO, all you have to do is pick from the choices in the poll and we'll have our next story! Thanks for your support and STAY BRUCE! *smokebomb!*_**


	27. Epic Epilogue

Epilogue

_Drip drip drip drip._ Water dropped quietly from the rocky ceiling in a soothing pattern. Light breathing was heard above the water as it plunked onto rocks and into a small pool down below. After the most recent defeat of the Sorcerer, the Ninja, along with a group of friends, were able to finish Semira…mostly. Enraged, the spirit had disappeared to regain her strength and continued her plotting once more from deep within the Darkness. The Darkness…a place just as terrorizing as the Land of the Shadows where those like Semira were sent in hopes of keeping Norrisville safe from harm.

"It will not stay that way forever…" A soft, nearly silent voice mumbled.

"The time for celebration will be short-lived…the spirit of shadows will rise again, summoning her minions as well as her allies. A hero will be needed…" Within the dark space, a blue-white light shone brightly as the voice continued to speak.

"Nine warriors with the hearts of a true hero will rise up…they will be Norrisville's saviors…while not unheard of, they will return…" As the light shined throughout the enclosed area, water still flowing calmly throughout it, the voice became louder. As it spoke, the words echoed quietly through the cave-like space, holding a strong, mystical tone.

"While the odds of a victor will never be clear, and the battle could be drawn out as a tie…there is still a light that shines through the victor and above the loser…" Deep within the space, a small, thin figure sat on a smooth boulder, their eyes shut.

"That light…" The figures eyes opened, revealing a shiny, blue-white light, "…is hope." _Drip drip drip drip._


End file.
